


An Unexpected Love(s)

by tanneries



Series: Some Hearts [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Multi, Near Death, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Slow Burn, Smut, Stalking, Strangers to Lovers, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, eventual polyamorous relationship, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 51,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanneries/pseuds/tanneries
Summary: “Unfortunately, we have no other choice. We are terminating your work contract with Macro Cosmos” the Human Resource Manager looked at me emotionless.“I had no idea about the Chairman’s plans! I was only informed on some secret project that would bring the future of Galar!Sophie Claire has just been terminated from her job as Chairman Rose's pr manager. Distraught from losing her job, she visits her friend Lucy in Hammerlocke, where fate brings her into Raihan and Piers' path. This unlikely meeting leads to a job offer-the new PR Media Advisor to the Pokemon League. Before long, Sophie catches the interest of two Galar gym leaders, complicating her new job. New friends, lovers, and adversaries await the new pr advisor.***EDIT***I updated the story summary and tags. The release schedule will be on Wednesday and Sunday. :)Please forgive the grammar typos.Tags are subject to change.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Hop/Yuuri | Gloria, Kabu & Melon | Melony, Makuwa | Gordie/Nezu | Piers/Original Character(s), Makuwa | Gordie/Reader, Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)/Reader, Olive | Oleana/Sonia, nessa/reader, potential milo/reader
Series: Some Hearts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973275
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I began writing this fanfic for myself as a short story featuring my character, Sophie with various gym leaders. The story took a different turn and here I am with a full story. I am new to writing and writing fan fiction so any comments are welcome, just be kind. I am already missing my oc and the gym leaders, so I may write a sequel. There is some violence in this story, I will post a trigger warning before the chapter in case you want to skip. I am going to try to chapters biweekly. Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 1**

“Unfortunately, we have no other choice. We are terminating your work contract with Macro Cosmos” the Human Resource Manager looked at me emotionless. “I had no idea about the Chairman’s plans! I was only informed on some secret project that would bring the future of Galar and to deflect the media!” I yelled. I could hardly believe the situation I was in. I, Sophie, a successful PR manager/image advisor. A YOUNG successful PR manager. The last two years, I have been climbing the corporate ladder at Macro Cosmos. I had caught the eye of Chairman Rose shortly after I started with the company. I was a young, competitive young woman who was a bit unorthodox in my media handling responsibilities. To put it in mild terms- I can dissuade even the noisiest reporter. I also believed in showing the public the true character of my client and not some made up sap. Because of my progressive views I did not have many friends at Macro Cosmos. “Due to event that Chairman Rose and Oleana brought on Galar so carelessly, the people of Galar want accountability. You are-were Chairman’s Rose PR manager. You were in every meeting with the Chairman and Oleana. Regardless of your lack of knowledge, there will be too many questions if you remain on with Macro Cosmos in any capacity.” The HR manager explained.  
“Are you serious right now!? I have worked my arse of for Macro Cosmos! My work convinced all of Galar that the chairman was a decent, hardworking man who only cared about the people and the future of this region!” My shouting got louder with each word. I am sure that the entire HR department could hear me. “I need you to sign this paperwork, it explains your termination details as well as the severance package you will be receiving.” The HR manager said unemotionally. “F--- Macro Cosmos!” I screamed as I signed the paperwork and stomped away from the desk. I cannot believe this is happening! The job I toiled over gone! Just because my boss decided to go on some martyr mission. A crazy, reckless mission that resulted in Eternatus almost bringing about the Darkest Day. How am I taking the fall for this? Where is Oleana?! I get off the elevator fuming and walk up to the front. “Where can I find Oleana?” I demanded. “Ms. Claire! I was told you were out today!” The receptionist smiled.  
“I am obviously here! Where is she?!” I demanded louder “She is doing some charity work in the Galar Mine on behalf of the Chairman. However, she---” “Thanks’ I cut her off and begin running to the door. “Wait, Ms. Claire! Oleana requested---”  
I push open the door and run to the first Flying Taxi. “Turrfield, thanks” Once I stepped into the cab, I grab my Rotom Phone and dial the first person I can think of-Lucy. Lucy was my best friend since we were in diapers. We participated in the Pokemon Gym Challenge as rivals. Lucy had always won against me. Shortly after I dropped out after I was defeated by Gym Leader Opal in Ballonlea, Lucy went on. I shot her a quick text explaining what had happened and if she could meet immediately. Once I shot off the text, I quickly scanned my Pokegram. The new Champion Gloria, posting pictures of her new Charmander, Raihan posting another selfie, Leon posting a photo of his signature Champion pose, promising to still be around for the people of Galar. I sighed as I watched the clouds rolled by and the ground changed from busy city streets to green patches of farmland.

I sat in at the Battle Café in Hammerlocke with my head in my hands. My impromptu meeting with Oleana did not go well. Actually It did not go at all. Once I made it to the Galar Mine, the miner supervisor informed me that Oleana is to be undisturbed. Apparently the “charity work” Oleana was doing on behalf of the Chairman was court mandated community work. Shortly after, Lucy texted me, asking to meet at the Hammerlocke Battle Café.  
“Gar!” My Gengar, Gigi, attempted to make me laugh. “Gigi, you big goof!” I giggle. Gigi moved her body in a weird type of dance. At least I think she was. It was hard to read Gigi sometimes. I took a sip from my chai latte and threw a PokePuff in Gigi’s mouth. She caught it perfectly. “Good catch, Gigi!” I exclaimed. The bells at the door chime and I spotted my best friend looking around at the different tables and wave her over. She waved back and gave a dazzling smile as walked over. Lucy. My fun rose blonde haired friend. She worked for Macro Cosmos Insurance and was currently inspecting the damage to the Hammerlocke Stadium. Lucy lived and worked in Hammerlocke, preferring the castle ambiance to the more modern look of Wyndon. “Darling!” I greet my best friend. “SOPHIE!” She screams throughout the café before leaning down to give me a hug. Some diners turn around at her yell. Lucy will often try to embarrass me when we are at cafes, dance clubs, and other places, and I must say she succeeds quite frequently. She sits down across from me and turns to Gigi. “Why Gigi, what do you have behind your back? Have you been stealing from the pastry case again?” Gigi hides her mouth with her hand, giggling. She brings out her other arm to reveal a small cake. Oh Arceus! She did it again! I look over at the angry cashier. She was shaking her head at me, as if I allowed my pokemon to willingly steal. “Gigi!” I scold and quickly get up to pay for the stolen pastry. Lucy laughs as I sit down, entertained by my Gengar’s antics.  
“Nice to see things haven’t changed.” Lucy stated whimsically. “Ehh” I quickly change the subject.  
“How is the inspection going?” I inquire, picking at my small cake. “Well I get to spend the rest of the week with the hottest man in all of Galar. Other than that, it has been going smoothly. The only problem I have is Raihan thinks the damage to the stadium and the power plant is more than the initial estimate.” I swear I could see hearts in her eyes as she slid my cake over to her and eats the remainder of it. “Lucy continues “Raihan is amazing Soph! He genuinely cares about the stadium, and the city of Hammerlocke.” I smile at my best friend, listening to her gush about the dragon king. I am no fan of Raihan, he is too self-absorbed for my liking. “…and he is sooo gorgeous! Soph are you even paying attention?” “What?” I snap back to the conversation. “Oh, that is right, you are one of the few people in Galar who does not want to end up in Raihan’s bed! You much prefer the rock types, eh?” My cheeks start to heat up at her tease. “Don’t be silly, Lucy! I just think Gordie is…cute.” My blush deepened at my confession. Lucy belts out a laugh.  
“You are so red now, Soph! I remember when you went to Circhester with Oleana and came back looking like you had seen an angel.” “He was just so sweet, he kept asking me what I do when I am not working.” I reminisce. “Darling, he was trying to see if you were available!” Lucy looked incredulous at my ineptness. “No, he was making small talk while Oleana was inspecting the gym.” I had hoped for several weeks that the rock gym leader wanted to ask me on a date, but I came to the realization he was probably being nice because I was Chairman Rose’s PR manager. Lucy lifted her hands in surrender.  
“You can be thick headed at times, Soph. Now on to why you texted me: What happened?” I take a deep breath before my big announcement: Macro Cosmos terminated me.” “THEY WHAT!” Lucy hands slammed down on the table, causing several diners a startle. “Why? You did nothing wrong!” I look down at the table to hide the tears that were threatening to form. “The Darkest Day Incident” I whisper.” Arceus how could you know the Chairman was doing was collecting wishing stars to release Eternatus!” Lucy spat every word. I was relieved Lucy was on my side. In my current state, I was not even sure my best friend would not blame me for the dark day. Lucy was livid now that she was unaware how loud she was. The people around us kept shooting us evil looks and the cashier was calling someone. Is she calling the police?  
“Lucy” I grabbed her hand. “Thank you for being my friend. I am going to ask you to be a quieter friend. People are staring.” Lucy looks around the café. “Ohh. Sorry all. Friend emergency.”  
The bell on the door dinged again and this time the tall, dark, and flirty Raihan walked up to our table. He sat down at our table and gave us a flirty smile “Ladies, I got a call there was an angry blonde woman. I rushed over as soon as I ended the chat. I certainly can’t ignore an upset woman.” Lucy giggle at that point. I looked over at her telepathically sending her a message: Really Lucy, really? Lucy turns away from me and leans close to Raihan. “I apologize for the outpost. My friend here was just unjustly terminated from her job as PR manager.” Raihan looks over at me. “I thought I recognized you. The pr lady-Sophie. How could I forget such a beautiful face? I thought about taking you home after our meeting.” Raihan winked at me and I tried not to vomit. “Well the Chairman was quite insistent that I meet with you about your public image.” Raihan’s smile fell as he realized I was not falling for his charms. Lucy noticed his apprehension. “Don’t worry Raihan, she prefers rocks over dragons.” Arceus Lucy! Raihan chuckles. “Oh, you prefer the charms of a certain rock gym leader. Gordie does certainly have his charms if his line of fans is to be believed.” I sink down into my chair, red as a cheri berry. “I certainly enjoy your charms, Great Raihan.” Lucy flirted. Cringe. Raihan turns his attention towards my friend. I try to hide my face as all the events I had endured today came crashing down. Tears started forming. I need to think about something positive. My tears started to fall. Hiccups came out of my mouth. I need to stop before Lucy and Raihan notice. “Sophie, are you alright?” Lucy’s concerned voice cuts through my thoughts. I look up with a teary eye. Lucy immediately stands up, wraps an arm around me and pulls me up to my feet. She grabs the pokeball from my bag and returns Gigi in a flash of light. “Raihan, I need to take Sophie to my place. Perhaps we can chat another time.” Raihan nodded and stood up. “I am coming with. I want to make sure she is okay.” I then realize all the café customers had their Rotom phones out, recording my ordeal. Lucy reads my mind. “Oh, sod off!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Piers and Raihan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in two days! Chapter 1 was mainly about Sophie, so I thought some interactions with certain gym leaders was in order.

Our awkward group stepped out of the café. Suddenly the ground began moving. All around people are running and screaming trying to find some type of shelter.  
The ground shakes violently once again. “A Pokemon has Dynamaxed at Hammerlocke Stadium!” Someone screams as the earthquake pushes Lucy, Raihan and me apart. I look around at all the chaos, trying to find my friend. I fill a hand wrap around my arm, spinning me face to face with the aggressor. “Oi, watch where yer going!”  
I look into the most beautiful green eyes. I recognize this man- Piers, the Spikemuth gym leader. I feel sparks jolt between us. Arceus his his eyes!  
“Can ya hear, pr woman? Get out of the street!”  
I jerk my arm away. “Excuse me, who told you to touch me!”  
Piers looks at my face for the first time, “Cry somewhere else, but get out before ya get hurt!”  
Raihan and Lucy run up to us, the latter pulling me into her arms.  
“Piers what is going on!” Raihan demanded.  
“Some loud mouths are releasin’ dynamax energy causin’ Pokemon to dynamax! We have to get to the gym! Gloria and Hop should be waitin’”  
Raihan nodded. “Lucy and Sophie, go home and stay inside. I will come by later.”  
Lucy leads me away.  
“Wai...w..whhhatt…is going on? Why—” I barely had the words out.  
“No time!” Lucy drags me to her small house next to the train station. she shuts the door sliding the bolt.  
Lucy puts both hands on the side of my head. “Sophie, are you alright? You have hardly said a word since we left. I am worried, please say something.”  
I burst into tears again. She pulls me close, rubbing soothing circles on my back. I take a relaxing soak after a couple of minutes of crying. Stepping out of the bath, I realize I only have the clothes I wore today. I notice a fresh pair of pjs on my bed. Lucy is amazing! She thought of clothes before I asked. I walk out to the living area where Lucy hands me my favorite ice cream. I sigh and lay on the couch, my feet in her lap. I should marry her.  
A knock on the door wakes us. Looking around the room, I see movie credits rolling on the telly.We hear another knock and Lucy bolts to the door to answer. I sit up, fixing my messy caramel blonde hair.  
“Hey! We are both well! Would you like to come in?” I hear Lucy’s voice greet whomever is at the door. She crosses back to me with both Raihan and Piers behind. Raihan sits next to Lucy, wrapping his arm behind her on the couch. Piers reluctantly sits next to me.  
“Raihan, to what do I owe the pleasure?” I smirk at him.  
“I am checking up on you, babe. The last time we chatted, you did not seem well. Of course, you just lost your job, so I assume that is part of the reason.” Raihan’s legs brush against Lucy’s. The blonde blushes at the contact.  
“What about Piers?”  
I hear a cough next to me. “Raihan told me what happened with ya. I felt bad about how I talked to ya earlier.”  
I look at Piers. He was wearing a white leather jacket, with a black shirt underneath and pink/black tights. His long hair was in a ponytail and his signature eyeliner graced his eyes.  
“Oh, thank you?” I am genuinely confused whether I should thank or tell him not to worry.  
“Eh. Well, I never liked ya when ya would come to Spikemuth and tell me how to be a gym leader and talk to reporters.”  
Chairman Rose and Piers did not like each other. The Chairman wouldn’t bother to go to such a “poor and mismanaged town’, while Piers was angry because he never given funds to revitalize Spikemuth. I was the unfortunate liaison between the two. Piers was often hostile, referring to me as the “Macro Cosmos woman”.  
I was a bit perplexed why the singer was making sure I was okay. “Uhh thank you again?”  
I replied to his confession. “That is very thoughtful”  
Piers grunted. “The Chairman is an arse. Don’t worry about that job.”  
He reaches out to pat my leg. A current of energy rushes through my body at the touch. Keeping his hand on my leg, he locks eyes with me. I notice admiration in his eyes. Once Piers realizes that he has touched my leg for longer than necessary, he quickly pulls away. Lucy and Raihan are watching us with amused looks.  
Raihan breaks the silence. “Sophie how long has it been, beautiful? The last time we chatted, you were refreshing my knowledge on a wholesome ‘Galar Gym Leader’ image. I believe your wording was ‘Stop sleeping with half of Galar, Raihan!’”  
“Well the chairman asked me to talk with you, since he thought I would be more effective than Oleana.” I look down.  
“Yes, a beautiful PR manager to come redeem me of my wicked ways. How thoughtful. How Rose did not think I would try to seduce you is beyond me” He winked.  
I groaned, rolling my eyes. Piers coughs. I am relieved I am not the only one immune to Raihan’s flirtations.  
Raihan continues after a pause “Are you okay though? You look a bit worse for wear.”  
I look over at Lucy who is eyeing Raihan. I can practically see the drool coming out of her mouth.  
I sigh. “Well, today, I lost my job as a Macro Cosmos PR manager because they wanted to discipline someone for The Darkest Day incident”  
Piers moans.  
“I might be able to help you with the job bit; I will have to contact a friend.” Raihan’s arm wraps around Lucy. “Get some rest, and I will update you tomorrow.”  
“Thank you!” I exclaim in relief.  
Raihan pulls Lucy into his lap and she squeals. He then motions for Piers and I to move closer.  
“Smile!” Raihan takes a selfie of our group.  
“This is going on Pokegram.”  
Piers “Oi, don’t put that on Pokegram. I don’t want people to think I hang out with ya.” Raihan sticks his bottom lip tout at Piers.  
“Are you leaving for the night Piers?” Raihan motions his eyes toward the door. Lucy locks eyes with mine, motioning to the door.  
I stand up “I can walk you to the door.” Piers follows me.  
I open the door and he turns towards me. “I am sorry ya had to go through that. Maybe I should not have judged ya.”  
I wave off his apology. “I think we both judged each other unfairly.”  
Piers grunts in agreement. “Oi, I need yer help. Marnie is still new to bein gym leader and does not know anythin’ about the media. Could ya help her?”  
I lean into the door. “Of course. I will stop by Spikemuth next week.” For the first time that night, Piers smiles. He looks away towards the street not making eye contact “I play some shows in Spikemuth if ya want to come to one.”  
Did Piers just ask me on a date? No Sophie, he was just being nice! Not every invitation from someone is a date. “Why not?”  
“Night.” Piers quickly disappears in the night. I walk back inside to find Lucy in Raihan’s lap.  
“I am headed to bed, Lucy.”  
“Hey, do you have a thing for Piers now?” Lucy has an unnatural ability to detect my feeling.  
I pause a second to compose. “Is Raihan staying the night? Could you lot try not to be loud?”  
I walk to my room followed by Raihan and Lucy’s laughter. She was not going to forget this any time soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today! I'm sorry! The story is starting out a bit slow. Just wanted to properly introduce the main character Sophie before moving to the main part of the story! I promise in the next chapter there will be a bit of fluff :).

I wake up the next morning with a fresh perspective. Today is the day I will make my own destiny! I repeat this mantra two more times before sitting up. I stretch my arms and legs waking Gigi in the process. The Gengar looked at me annoyed.   
“Don’t give me that look, Gigi! It is well past time to get up!” I walk in the bathroom and look in the mirror. After washing my teeth, I grab a hairbrush to pull my caramel blonde hair into a ponytail. I would have to ask Lucy for a change of clothes, since mine were currently in Wyndon. I step out of my room taking a quick glance down the hall. I wrap my arms around myself as I walk towards the voices in the kitchen. I walk through the door to see Raihan and Lucy.  
“Good morning” I greet as I walk toward the small table.  
“Mornin’ Soph!” Lucy beams.   
Raihan flashes his fangs sitting in the chair next to mine. “Soph! Good news! Leon and Gloria want to meet with you at Hammerlocke Stadium!”   
“Today? Is this your friend with the job?”   
Raihan nodded. “That would be the one, beautiful.”   
I roll my eyes and glance over at Lucy winking at me. “Very well. I’ll get ready, then. Lucy? Can I borrow some clothes?”   
“Yes, of course. My closet is yours.”   
I found a pale pink dress in Lucy’s closet. I pair it with a tan cardigan and brown boots. Taking a final look in the mirror I join Raihan in the living room.   
“Lucy, can I leave Gigi here for the moment?”   
“Definitely, darling! She seems to be enjoying playing the garden with Eevee.” Lucy points toward the garden  
“Thank you, love” I give a quick air kiss to Lucy.   
“You ready to leave?” Raihan offers me his arm but I walk past.  
“Let’s go already”   
Lucy’s house is just a quick walk to Hammerlocke Stadium. Raihan and I walk across the draw bridge spotting Champion Gloria nearby, looking at her Rotom Phone.   
“Gloria!” Raihan calls.   
The short haired teen looks up at the voice. She quickly puts her phone away as she walks toward us. “Hey, Rai!” He reaches down to give her a hug.   
She glances over at me. “You must be Sophie? Lee has talked about your passion for pr.”   
I suppose that is one way to put it. I probably would state that my dedication to my job is borderline obsessive.   
“Where is Lee?” Raihan turns his head, looking around for the missing man.   
Gloria sighs shaking her head. “Lost, I am sure. He was supposed to meet here an hour ago!”   
The former champion does have a talent for getting lost.   
Raihan laughs. “That is Leon, for ya.” A tall, dark skinned, purple haired man stumbled into our group-at that moment. Leon smiles at the group as if nothing had happened. “Hello”  
“Hey Sophie! It has been a bit since I have seen you.” Leon greets.  
“I hope you are well, Leon. I must say, when Raihan informed me that you had a potential job available, I was quite surprised.”   
Leon eyes widen “Why would you be surprised?”   
“Because I never thought we got along well.”  
It seemed every time I was in a meeting with Leon and Rose, the former would always give me odd looks when I questioned his motives. “No! Absolutely not! I always thought you were to brilliant to work for Rose! I always wondered why you worked for Rose and put up with his nonsense. “ He gives me a shoulder a pat “Right. Raihan called me last night and told me what happened with your job. I called Gloria and we immediately knew we had to jump on this opportunity.”   
I hang on his every word. What could the Champion and Leon offer me? “  
You are aware that Macro Cosmos funds the Pokemon League, the Pokemon Gym Challenge, and the Champion Cup. The gym leaders have asked Chairman Rose for someone who could manage their schedules or perhaps do paperwork or even manage the media for some needed privacy. Chairman Rose would always ignore the requests. Prior to Rose’s sentencing, he gifted me Rose Tower for my vision to make a Pokemon Gym for all Galar Trainers and quite a large sum of money to run it.”  
I start nodding wondering when he would get to the point. “Here is why we asked you here: Sophie Claire, would you accept a position as the first PR Image Advisor to the Galar Gym Leaders? Gloria and I will be paying your salary from the Chairman’s donation.”   
My jaw dropped. I have always wanted to work directly with the gym leaders!!   
Gloria’s smile grows wide as Leon finished his sentence. I feel her radiating excitement. “What do ya say, Sophie?”

“Well you weren’t a complete idiot and said yes, correct?” Lucy asks.   
I give a dramatic pause, long enough to annoy my best friend. “I said yes!”   
We both squeal and jump on her couch, grabbing hands and twirling. Once I had left the meeting with Gloria, Leon, and Raihan, the first person I ran to tell was Lucy. She was still at the stadium finishing her estimate for damages, so I convinced her to grab lunch at a nearby café. “I am so happy for you Soph! You deserve an amazing job!”  
I squeal and pump my arms excitedly. “Yes! I have always wanted to work with the Galar Gym Leaders! How exciting it must be to handle their affairs directly! I would always ask Rose if I could do some PR work for the Pokemon League, but he always denied me!”  
“Leave it you to only think of the work! I would be thinking of all the gorgeous gym leaders I would work with! Are you not excited to see your favorite gym leader Gordie? Or perhaps the mysterious dark gym leader Piers?”  
She waggles her eyebrows at me, and I throw a roll at her. “I am not sure Piers is a gym leader anymore since his little sister is stepping in.”  
Lucy leans forward with her hand on her chin. “So, how long till you hook up with one of the gym leaders?!”  
“LUCY!”  
“What? You are attractive and young. Go crazy while you can! No strings sex is the best!” Lucy was not a fan of relationships. She would rather have a go to person for on demand sex. I guess that is why her and Raihan hit if off last night.  
“I am going to be busy with my new job.” I give her a quick excuse.   
“Posh! You always say that! When you started your job in Wyndon you never had time because you were too tired. It is now two years later, and you have not dated a soul since you graduated school!” My Rotom Phone comes out of my bag, floating in my face  
“You have an incoming call. Should I answer?”   
“Yes” I quickly reply.   
A strange man’s face fills the screen. “Is this Miss Sophie Claire?”   
“Yes, it is. May I ask who is calling?”   
The man gives me a cold stare “Miss I am with Macro Cosmos. My team and I are at the flat you reside in and no one is answering. Are you at the residence?”  
“I am at a friend’s house in Hammerlocke at the moment. Is everything all right?” My heart starts to race. This is not good.  
“I see. Well that makes this easier. Miss Claire, since your employment with Macro Cosmos was terminated, we are seizing company property. As of this moment, the flat you reside in will be returned for future company use. We ask that you return any keys, documents, and any property belonging to the company.”  
A sad sigh escapes my lips. When I had received the promotion as PR Manager to the Chairman, I was given a very gorgeous flat in a posh part of Wyndon. I cannot believe they would just kick me out with hardly any new place to go.  
The man broke the silence. “Shall I send any personal belongings to a friend or family address?” I give Lucy’s house address and hang up. Lucy has a sympathetic look on.  
“Lucy, may I stay with you until I find a new place?”   
She hugs me. “You can stay as long as you want, Soph! I miss having you around!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where the reader meets Gordie. There is (finally!) some fluff in this chapter!
> 
> ALSO:  
> TOMORROW IS THE DAY!! Who is excited for the new expansion- The Crown Tundra?

“Should we add spice mix or mushrooms to the curry?” I ask Lucy.   
In return for letting me crash at her flat, I offered to become Lucy’s personal chef. Lucy was delighted at the idea! “Shall we live a little add spice mix AND persim berries to make it extra hot?” Lucy yells from the couch.  
Why not?” It’s been a fantastic day!” I am giddy at the moment. After the unfortunate news about my flat in Wyndon, Lucy brought out her “special wine”. I must say- it is quite strong! Three glasses in and we are practically giggling on the floor.   
Lucy’s mischievous face appears. “So, tell me, Soph, do you think Piers is cute? Would’nt you want him in your bed?”   
I giggle, feeling blood rush to my cheeks “Lucy, he is GorgEOus! Have you seen his eyes? His mysterious is so sexy! I am sure however, that most of Galar wants him in their bed.”  
Lucy’s smile widens. “You are so right! But I wasn’t asking about Galar! I want to know: would you?”   
My cheeks start to tinge a dark pink. “Umm, yes! I am sure he has plenty of people to choose from that he would not look twice at some pr advisor”   
“I would’nt be sure about that.” Lucys smile was as wide as Gigi’s  
“Why do you say that?”  
“Nothing! Just rambling! Speaking of what happened to your crush on your favorite gym leader?   
A giggle escapes my lips. “You know I will always have a crush on Gordie!”   
“Maybe you should date them both. oh-la-la” Lucy faints dramatically. “It is perfectly acceptable to be in a consenting polyamorous relationship. Just think about all the unspeakable things Goldie and Piers can do in bed,”   
“Lucy! You are bad!”   
“You love it.”  
My Rotom phone dings with a message.   
“Who is it at this bloody hour!? Lucy shouts.  
“It’s Leon! He is inviting me to a gym leader ball tomorrow!?” I drop my phone from the excitement and the buzz of the alcohol.   
“WHAT?” My friend runs across the room and grabs me.  
“What kind of ball? SPILL!”   
I jump at her touch. “An end of the season ball? It is only for gym leaders, the champion, and guests? Perhaps I read it wrong?”  
Lucy began dancing around the room. Gigi joins, twirling with the blonde woman across the room. “Soph! We are going to the salon and boutique tomorrow! You will have Gordie’s and Piers’s eyes on you all night!”

“I think I like the red or the purple.” I call out to Lucy from the dressing room.   
“Ooh! The purple one! It accentuates your curves, is low cut, and it matches your eyes!” Lucy lists all the things she loves about the dress. “Purple it is.” I hand the dress to the attendant. “Next stop, the salon!”  
“I think she would look dazzling in an updo. Perhaps if you leave some curls around her ears.” Lucy was discussing my hair with the stylist.  
“Oh yes! She would look fabulous! How about for her makeup we do a cat eye, glitter around her eyes and a dark red lip ?”  
“You get me.” Lucy complimented the stylist. 

I stand at the entrance of a building, looking around in awe of Hammerlocke castle and the spires that twist into the night sky. Lifting the skirts of my gown, I walk towards the entrance gliding down a red carpet. Reporters surround the entrance and I am able to slides past the reporters unseen. One advantage of not being a public figure, I suppose. I look around the dance floor, noticing different tables covered in linen around the room. In the corner a buffet table with different foods displayed and a DJ was on the stage. The gym leaders were spread about on the floor.  
“Sophie! You’re here!” Gloria greets me in a beautiful silver gown.   
“ I wouldn’t miss this! This is absolutely amazing!”   
Gloria chuckled “The Pokemon League likes to throw a big party to celebrate the end of the Gym Challenge season. Come, I’ll do some introductions”  
I follow The Champion to a group of gym leaders. “Oi! I want to introduce you to Sophie. She is our new pr image advisor.”  
I bow to three. Milo, Kabu, and Nessa bow back, greeting with wide smiles “Nice to finally meet ya!” Milo started  
“It is finally a relief to have someone deal with the media. It is hard being a gym leader and model, and dealing with endless interviews, photo shoots, appearances!” I thought I heard a sigh in Nessa’s voice.   
“I would love to talk to you more about that Nessa! I understand Macro Cosmos hardly gave any of you the support and staff you requested.” I turn my attention to the tall, blue-black haired woman.  
“You have no idea!” Nessa exhaled.   
“I must apologize for cutting our chat short! I must introduce myself to everyone.Nessa let’s grab lunch soon.” I say with a parting glance at her.  
“Absolutely” Nessa smiled.   
“It was a pleasure to meet you, Sophie. I look forward to working with you.” Kabu called after me.  
I walk up to a waiter to take a glass of champagne. I take a small sip and feel an arm wrap around my shoulders.   
“Hey, Soph. You look beautiful tonight” Raihan whispered. The dragon tamer was wearing a tux with his signature orange headband.  
Raihan-always the charmer. Might as well play along, maybe he will get bored quickly. “You’re not looking so bad yourself, dragon boy.”   
“You enjoying the view, love?” Raihan’s toothy smile grows wider looking down with those intense cyan eyes.   
“I’ll let you know later.” I wink. “I am going to go chat with others, so I’ll catch you later, Rai.”  
Raihan chuckles. That was easier than I imagined. I start walking to the buffet table when my heels catch on a foot. I stumble forward, grabbing the nearest arm and proceeding to spill my drink on the person’s jacket. I feel my footing fail and I begin falling to the floor. I feel two arms wrap around me, breaking the fall. Brilliant, Sophie! Way to make a good impression on your new coworkers.  
“Are you alright?” I hear a voice above me.  
“I am sorry. I must have ruined your jacket!” The mystery arms lift me gently. “I will pay for the dry cleaning…” The words died on my lips when I saw sunglasses surrounded by blonde and white hair. I just spilled champagne on Gordie, my long-time crush!   
My cheeks start tingeing red as I began apologizing. “I am so sorry! I tripped over my heels and—”   
Gordie pressed a hand against my arm. “It’s really no problem. I will say that is quite a way to make an entrance. People just approach me and say hey the traditional way!”  
I feel blood spreading through my entire face. “ I normally would as well, but I suppose accidents happen.” Did I introduce myself? “I am Sophie, the new pr advisor.”  
Gordie grabs my hand lifting it to his lips to leave the lightest of kisses on my knuckles. I am likely as red as a cheri berry right now  
“A pleasure, Sophie. Although, we have met before at the Circhester Gym. You were with Oleana.”  
I nod my head quickly. “Right, right!”  
I feel a spark from his eyes as I look into them. Oh Arceus! This is intense! Quick! Think of a graceful exit.  
My uncontrollable giggling begins. “Uh yea, well, I gotta go eat.”   
I walk quickly to the buffet table. Why did I just act like a grade-school girl?  
“Nice save.” I look up and see a woman with red hair and heart accessories.   
“uh...thanks?” I mutter.   
“I’m Professor Sonia” The red-head smiles at my confusion  
“Sophie. Wait, you’re the new professor? It is an honor to meet you! I was reading your book last night about The Darkest Day and the Galar Kings and I must say, your research is brilliant!”   
Sonia blushed. “I didn’t realize I had a fan!”   
I laugh feeling more at ease with the Pokemon Professor. “I am shocked you don’t have more.”   
Sonia giggles. “You’re the new advisor that Leon hired? I have heard so many good things about your work. Leon said you were an amazing PR manager when you worked with Macro Cosmos. Although he said you were a bit unorthodox with the press at times.”   
“Yes well, I can be kind of intense with some nasty paparazzi”  
Sonia snorts. “They deserve it! The amount of time I see those arses chase Nessa into the gym or try to catch Leon in some type of lie like helping Rose collect wishing stars and unleash all that dynamax energy! What rubbish!” Sonia vents. “Enough about my rant. What do you mean by being intense with the press?”  
I take a nervous breath. This is not something I enjoy sharing. “Well with Chairman Rose there were members of the Galar media who wanted access to him every hour. Most were courteous when asked to leave. There were a few that did not care about Rose’s boundaries. One of my favorite nasty pap reporters was Tommy. Tommy will stalk and harass anyone for a story. He has a history of violence. I have learned to threaten him with Gigi to make him leave.”  
“You do that with every bad reporter?”  
“Of course not! Tommy is special and doesn’t respond to threats of police or security.”  
Sonia face shines with admiration. “Well someone has to do that dirty work. Arceus bless you for it!” Sonia looks like she wants to continue the conversation, but I need to find the restrooms. I excuse myself look for the lady’s room. There it is! Now to do a quick mirror check before walking back out.

“ Sophie, there you are! I was looking for you!” Leon grabbed my arm as I walked out to the dance floor.  
“Here I am” I manage cheerily. “Have you met everyone?”   
“For the most part.”   
“Fantastic. Let me introduce you to Marnie, you will be working with her quite a bit this year since she is new.” Leon grips my arm tighter pulling me across the room. I spot a girl in a black gown with pigtails talking to Gloria. We approach the duo. “Marnie, I would like to introduce you to Sophie. She is the new pr image advisor and you will be seeing her quite often!” Leon proudly looks over at me  
“ ‘You Sophie, eh?” Marnie asks “It is nice to meet ya. I am grateful for the help, my bro Piers' can’t talk to the paps, ‘e mostly runs away.”  
I laugh at the visual forming in my head. “Well, that mysterious rocker/gym leader worked for his persona, but we need to introduce Galar to Marnie, not Piers’s little sister.”   
“Piers wants me to take ove’ gym leader, but I said I would do it with my big bro.”   
“So, you and Piers are sharing Spikemuth gym leader responsibilities?”  
“For now. He says only for this season.”  
“Well, I must be looking at Spikemuth’s best gym leader. No one does it better than girls, eh?”That has been my go-to mantra say ever since I was little.  
“I like ‘er.” Marnie turned to Gloria.  
“ She is pretty spectacular, no?” Gloria beamed.  
“ Nice to meet you, Marnie. Let me get your Rotom number before I Ieave”   
“What is yer number?”  
I walk to Leon after my short chat with Marnie. “Where is Piers?” I try to sound professional. I was definitely not disappointed Piers was not in the room.  
“He is not one for public appearances and such.” Leon looked in the distance. “Sophie, you good mate? I am going to talk to the others.”  
I look around at all the smiling faces. I am happy that I came tonight. Everyone is lovely and I can hardly wait to begin working! The DJ plays a popular song, luring everyone to the dance floor! People grab a partner as the song becomes more intense. Soon there was a sea of gyrating bodies, singing along to the song.  
“Would you like to dance?” Gordie’s voice jumps in as he reaches out to me with his hand.  
“YES!” My voice comes out in a high squeak. Gordie take my hand lifting it above my head, twirling my body as we reach the floor. I look up at Gordie and smile awkwardly. My hands fall to my sides, unsure of what to do next. Gordie sensing my unease, moves closer. He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me tight against his torso. He leans down next to my ear, “Just follow me.” His hips start to move back and forth against me. My breath catches in my throat. I follow his movements with my hips, trying to match his rhythm.   
“You can put your arms around me you know.” Gordie suggests. I wrap my arms around his shoulders, but my gaze remains on our hips concentrating on the movement.  
“I don’t bite you know.” Gordie teases.  
“No! I just don’t dance… well I don’t dance often.”   
“Doesn’t look like it to me.”I look up. Arceus, his smile could kill me.  
I make some odd weird snort/laugh noise. I close my eyes and cringe. I can’t believe that came out of my mouth!   
Gordie laughed. “That was a cute noise.”  
I clear my throat, trying to speak over the music. “Trying to tease the new girl? Is this some type of gym leader initiation thing?”  
Gordie turns my body around and his front is against my back. I flush at the intimate contact.“ No, I only do this to people I think are cute. I tried to ask you out when you came to Circhester, but I you didn’t seem interested.”  
OH MY ARCEUS! Lucy was right! Gordie was interested! I jump back from him, as if a Joltik sparked my body. “Oh, well…l I wasn’t aware… Listen, I am quite tired so I am headed…home…or somewhere with no music…yes that is it.” I move away from his embrace. I find Gloria and tell her I was leaving for the evening and to tell everyone goodbye.  
I step into the chilly Hammerlocke night. I need to take a deep breath! I start to feel my heart beat slow from my chat with Gordie.   
“Sophie, wait up a moment.” I tense up at the sound of Gordie’s voice. This man was determined to stop my heart.   
I turn around with a polite smile “Yes is everything alright?”  
He slides his sunglasses to the top of his hair. “I didn’t get your Rotom phone number.”   
“Oh, I apologize! I got so caught up in the party that I forgot to give my information out to the gym leaders.”  
Gordie pauses a beat “I was hoping I could ask you out on a date.” He hands me in his phone  
I take his phone and quickly enter my information. “Have a pleasant night.”  
“Wait Sophie” Gordie grabs my arm gently. He looks down at his hand and quickly drops it. “Am I reading this correctly? I thought I sensed something between us, but I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”  
I turn to face Gordie. I should say something. Admit to him I have had a crush on him since that day in Circhester. I should take a leap. “Umm... you can call me for whatever you want.” Very confident and cool Sophie!  
Gordie’s confident smile returns and he leans forward, his faces inches from mine “I can?”   
His hand returns to my arm. His fingers careers my arms as his other hand moves behind my waist. He pulls me closer to his body, his gaze falling to my lips. I felt shivers run up my body and pull away before the moment overtakes me.   
“I think I will. Call you that is. See ya, Sophie.” He gives a confident grin as he turns back to the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gordie is so cute! This was one of my favorite chapters to write!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things began to heat up between the Reader and Piers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am happy that the reader's pokemon is back in the story! I named the Gengar after mine in the game, and I always imagined her as a bit cheeky and playful. Enjoy the chapter

Lucy is laughing so hard she is practically in tears. “Soph! He was practically on his knees asking you out and your answer- Uhm sure call me!”  
I lean back into the couch covering my face with my arm. “I am a mess, Luc! I wanted to say yes but my l brain was like don’t mess your job, but he is so cute, and… I am not making any sense at the moment.”  
Lucy pats my leg. “You said it darling. Not me.”  
“Whatever, I am going to bed.” I  
I wake up to Gigi’s worried eyes.” I’m alright, Gigi.”   
The Gengar hovers above my laying body, pleading with me to rise. I have not made time for her lately and she has noticed. Gigi has been my partner since I caught her one night near Watch Tower Ruins as a Gastly. She looked lost when Lucy and I stumbled on the ruins one evening. We decided to make camp for the evening in the ruins to avoid wild ghost pokemon and the rain. I was setting up our camp when I saw a lone Gastly. She approached cautiously, curious about the strangers setting camp. She refused to leave my side since that evening, so she became a part of my pokémon team. ”Okay Gigi! Shall we play out in the garden?”  
I make a quick salad and glance at my Rotom Phone. I have a missed message from Nessa.   
Hello Sophie, this is Nessa. I got your phone number from Leon. Hope you don’t mind! Wondering if you still want to do lunch? Do you live in Wyndon? I have a shoot there next week!  
Me: I actually live in Hammerlocke. I can meet you in Hammerlocke at the new Kalosian cafe? I can meet next week.   
Nessa: That works.”  
Me: Oh Nessa! Can I ask you a favor? I forgot to get everyone’s contact info last night…

After finishing my lunch, I decide to head to Spikemuth to check on Marnie and Piers. In less than an hour, I am standing in front of an old decaying building with a large medal door halfway down. Walking underneath the door, I began to walk down the dimly lit street. Neon signs and clutter dot the landscape. The Pokémon League had given up on Spikemuth years ago, leaving the town to rust and age. The locals began to revolt when it was clear their town would not get funds for remodeling and revitalization. The Spikemuth Gym Trainers had formed Team Yell during Marnie’s gym challenge to sabotage gym challengers and “help” Marnie win the Championship Cup. Once Marnie and Piers discovered their plans, they put a stop to them.  
A person wearing worn leather walks past me. I stop them to ask where Marnie or Piers was. They point towards an old Pokémon battlefield surrounded by a wire fence. Marnie is battling Piers in the middle of the field. I approach the fence, clearing my throat once I am close enough.   
Marnie smiles over at me. “Sophie! Come in. We were expectin’ ya!”   
“Oi” Piers greets.   
I nod towards the black- and white-haired man. “Nice to see you again Piers.”   
Piers grunts in agreement. “Well I should leave you to your business, then.”   
No! I don’t want him to leave! Quick, come up with an excuse! “Piers! Since you’ll be a gym leader on and off this season, I need you to stay as well. I can give you both the rundown on pr and I will be on my way!”  
Piers relents, coming to stand in front of me. Marnie lifts her eyebrows at me with a smirk. Was my excuse to be near her brother that transparent?  
Shake it off Sophie! Time to get professional. “Marnie, since you-along with Bede, are one of the new gym leaders, the whole of the Galar media will want a photograph, an interview, and offer endorsements. Since according to the media to the media, you and Piers are “problematic” since you are from Spikemuth, Galar will have more interest in you than Bede .Are you as mysterious as your brother or are you one of those rude Spikemuth locals?”  
“I was in the challenge last year. Isn’t that enough interest?” Marnie asked  
I shake my head. “All that matters is the media’s narrative. We have to be a bit ahead of them since they are eager to paint you as the gym leader from the wrong side of the tracks.”  
Piers scoffs “That the truth.”  
I ignore him. “ Here’s my idea- Piers this is where you become part of the plan: Marnie we are going to introduce you as a gym leader in training. Piers will be your mentor. Since the media is quite fond of Piers, I am hoping his reputation will rub off on you.”  
“He’s my big bro! How is that not enough?”   
“It should be, but the media started a rumor that you were behind the Team Skull scandal last year. They painted your brother as the hero that stopped them. In order to show them how truly amazing you are, we need to present you as a trainee. You will be taking over for Piers next season.”  
Marnie’s eyes were sparkling. I could tell how happy she was to have Piers around for a bit longer.  
“Oi! Don’t I get a say?” Piers looks between Marnie and me, a slight annoyed grimace forming on his face.  
“Big bro…” Marnie pleads with a brother. I am grateful she is convincing Piers to help. I was wondering how I was going to do the difficult job.  
Piers let out a frustrated huff. “ I am not goin’ to get to retire soon, ain’t I? “  
Marnie wrapped her arms around her brother in a quick hug. He hangs his head in defeat, returning the hug to his sister.  
“I feel better already!” Marnie laughs.  
“Piers don’t fret. You will have your free time to play at concerts! You won’t actually be a Spikemuth gym leader! Just in print only.”  
“Didn’t expect ya’ that.” Piers tells me. “I am a bit worried ‘bout lil’ sis bein’ on her own as a gym leader, but I need to retire. I like your plan. I can help Marnie and still do my own thin’.”   
I give him a small laugh. “I aim to please.”  
“Im pleased.” Piers chuckled.   
Tinges of red began to color Piers’s and I’s cheeks. I feel butterfrees begin in my stomach spreading up into my chest. My eyes meet Piers’ and a spark of electricity jolts between us.  
Marnie coughs “So, Sophie, do ya have a Pokemon?”   
I jump at her voice. “I do. Gigi- she is a Gengar. She has been with me since my gym challenger days.”   
“Ya were in the gym challenge?” Piers looks shocked.  
“ I was, but it was prior to your gym leader days.”   
“I think that is all for today. I just wanted to come say hello and whatnot. I will leave you both to your training.”  
“Actually, I am done trainin’ for the day. I am goin’ to meet with Gloria and Hop. Later bro, Sophie.”  
Marnie runs down the road and disappears.   
Piers and I stare at her retreating image. “Well, if you don’t need my help with anything else today, I will head home.”  
“If ya got some time, ya can join me at the local pub.”Piers offers.   
“Why, not?” I follow Piers down the street and walk into a small building. The bar inside is small, with only a couple of people around.   
Piers leads me to a small table in the back. “Beer?” Piers asks.  
“Sure” I reply.  
Piers motions to the barkeep “Two of the usual, Liam.”   
I take a small sip of the beer. “I needed this.”  
“I thought ya might.” Piers leaned forward his hands grazing my arms. “Thank ya for helpin’ Marnie. I don’t anythin’ about media.”   
“I already like working with you both more than Rose.” I smile.   
“Ya doin’ ok since that night?” Piers’s fingers glide up my elbow, sending tingles up my arm.  
I try to ignore his intoxicating touch “I am! I got a great job as the new pr image advisor for the gym leaders. Fresh start at life!”   
“Ya better off.” Was that a compliment from Piers? His foot bumps mine. Instead of pulling it away, he leaves it, rubbing his boot on my shoe occasionally. Was my crush on Piers reciprocated?  
“ Ya were in the gym challenge? Maybe we were in the same year? Although I would have remember’ ya” Piers throws in a quick flirt. Why can he make me easily flustered?  
We talked for several hours about our Pokémon Gym Challenge years. I turns out Piers and I had challenged the gyms the same year! I can’t believe I do not remember him! I was a bit self-absorbed as a teen, so other than Lucy ,I would not have noticed anyone else. How could I notice Piers? His gorgeous green eyes, his long hair, his whole persona was so beautiful. Uhh, teen Sophie how could you be so dense?! Well no use dwelling on the past. I must say I am notice Piers now and he certainly makes a person dream. After my third beer, I look at the time on my Rotom phone.“ Arceus, it is late! I need to head back to Lucy’s !” I quickly jump out of my chair, feeling a rush of light-headiness  
Piers stands. “Let me take ya home. Ya shouldn’t travel by yerself. ”  
“Okay, thank you.”  
Our journey out of Spikemuth was spent in silence. Shortly after we arrive at the route 9 tunnel, I break our silence. “So, are you dating anyone or sleeping with anyone…?” What would possess me to ask him such a personal question  
Piers porcelain skin tinges pink. “eh, no”  
“I see”  
“Do ya have anyone?”  
“I..uhm...no” My cheeks began to warm.  
Piers looks at me and lets out a light chuckle. “Is there someone ya like?”  
My face begins to warm more at the sight of Piers’s smile. “uhm…still…not sure?!”  
Piers bursts into laughter as he catches sight my flustered look. “Ya look cute”  
I turn my head away so he can’t see my red face.  
We soon are at Lucy’s front door. I pause at the door, looking at anything but those piercing green eyes. I feel a hand cup my cheek turning around I see Piers leaning down and inching closer to my face. My breath catches in my throat and instinctively I close my eyes.   
He pulls something near my ear. “Ya had a piece of grass in yer hair”  
Piers quickly drops his hand from my face. His eyes focus on my lips, as his fingers once again reach up to trace my lips. His features darken as his touch glides from one corner to another. After a minute he drops his hand and steps back.  
“Ya ok?” Ya look red” Piers’s lips curve into a smirk.  
“I’m fine!” I move quickly towards the door.  
“Ya should come to my concert in a couple of days. Its in the city.” Piers announces before I open the door. I could still detect a hint of a tease in his voice. Was he mocking me? Someone I could not believe that. Does that mean he was flirting?  
“Uh huh” I mutter.  
He grabs my hand. “I want to see ya again. Ya should think ‘bout it.”  
“Uh huh.” I can only eye our connected hands.   
“Night.” Piers drops his hands down his side and walks out the garden gate.  
I collapse on the porch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mostly is Sophie's (reader's) character development. I promise more fluff is coming in the next chapter.

Hey Luce! LUCE! You here?! I have an emergency!” I slam the door behind me.

Lucy frantically runs out of her office, her blonde hair in a disarray and her glasses over slipping off her nose. “Sophie! What’s wrong? Are you alright?”

I throw myself on the couch. “I have a romantic emergency.”  


“Ya serious right now Soph!? You gave me a fright! I thought some Pokémon hurt you!” Lucy lectures moving my feet to sit.

“No, my body is fine, its my pride. How can I turn to mush around two men-no scratch that-two gym leaders? I am a strong, independent, woman! What in Arceus’s name has come over me?” I hide my face in a pillow, letting out a small scream.

Lucy smiles as she gently lifts my legs placing them on her lap. “What happened!? I need details before I can give my input.”

“Piers!”

“Piers…?”

“Lucy he is so gorgeous! I spent the entire evening trying to not stare into his eyes, or just look over at him. He was in his gym leader uniform, and he was sweaty…Arceus, I wanted to touch his face! He asked if I could come see his show in Hammerlocke because he really wants to see me again.” My face is red by the end of the sentence.

“Why my dear lady, you have caught the fancy of two men.” Lucy flutters her eyelids at me. “ How do you feel about them? I know you want Piers to take you to bed, but what about Gordie?”

I glare at my friend. Not one soul can accuse Lucy of being subtle. “I…its…I want both of them okay!”

Lucy strokes her chin, studying my face. “Date them both! Hear me out—“ She could tell I was about to protest. “ We live in a very open-minded region! I know several coworkers and friends who are in polyamorous relationships. They are happy! I saw the chemistry between Piers and you that night! Gordie, girl I know how long you have had a crush on him, and he asked for your number!”

“You done?” I question my best friend.

“For now. Movie and pizza?” I nod as the blonde turns the telly on. 

I must admit- I am not opposed to Lucy’s advice. I feel this spark with both Piers and Gordie, a spark I haven’t felt since my ex. After I graduated from school, I met Catherine. We spent many a passionate night in her room and traveled to different regions- Unova, Kalos, and Kanto. Katherine wanted to be a pokemon researcher, so we studied pokemon from different regions. It was a memorable summer, and that is all it remained. Catherine proposed a couple of months after we met. I panicked, mostly because I was 19 and didn’t want to get married so quickly. 

“So Bewears Attack, then?” Lucy interrupts my thoughts.

I turn my attention to the screen, enjoying the evening with my friend.

* * *

A week later, I am sitting under a terrace at a Kalosian café. I am meeting Nessa for lunch to discuss her duties in the Pokemon League. We talked briefly at the gym leader event, and I wanted to hear more about her media responsibilities.  
I spot a black-haired woman with blue streaks talking to the hostess.

“Nessa!” I wave my hand to attract her attention. 

Nessa glides over. “Sophie, how are you?” She sits in the chair across from mine, leaning her arms on the table. 

“I am doing fantastic! I am here to listen today. Tell me all of your ideas or concerns about your media responsibilities as a gym leader.” 

The waiter interrupts our chat to take our order. 

Nessa picks up on our conversation. “Well, I have been a bit busy. As always! When I am not a gym leader, I am a model. Also…” she lights up. “ I am starting my own fashion line this year.” 

“Congratulations!”   


“Thank you, it was a bit hard to launch at first. I hardly have time to myself with the different media photoshoots, interviews, and exclusives required for gym leaders and modeling. I also take care of Hulberry business. I am lucky to get three hours of sleep a night!”  


I am taking notes on my Rotom phone as she speaks. “I always wondered how you, Milo, Raihan, and Kabu handled all those pr events.” I tap the table softly. “I have an idea: Let’s all get together for a meeting soon and come up with a plan: Everyone can talk about how many interviews or photoshoots they can do throughout the gym challenger season.”

Nessa smiled. “That was my suggestion, but Rose would always tell me to stick to modeling when I mentioned it. I have no doubt you will be brilliant at convincing Macro Cosmos and the Pokémon League of reduced appearances.”

The waiter sets down our food. I suddenly feel Gigi’s Pokeball start to shake.

Oh no…Gigi comes out in a ball of light, immediately grabbing my sandwich and throwing it in her mouth. “Gigi!” 

The sly Gengar grins, polishing the rest of my plate. She eyes Nessa’s sandwich and starts to move towards the model.

“Nessa, I suggest you protect your lunch. She is quite a glutton.” 

Nessa smiles at Gigi. “I am quite hungry today, little Gengar, don’t mess with me” Gigi deflated, returns to her Pokeball with a dramatic huff. 

“Is she yours?” Nessa’s laughter reaches the curious diners next to us. They turn around to watch the beautiful gym leader.

“Yes, she has been with me since I have been a teen. I am sorry for behavior.”

“No problem at all, she is kind of cute.” 

“So, Sophie, tell me, how are you liking your job? Any gym leader you find interesting?” Nessa is emphasizing that last word. 

I easily deflect her question. “You all are quite interesting.” 

“ True, although there is a certain dragon leader-quite the gossip, claiming Gordie and you were making eyes at each other at the dance.” 

“Raihan?! I knew he was quite the flirt, but he is a gossip as well?” 

Nessa snorted at my obliviousness. “He is quite bad at keeping secrets. Don’t tell him anything you wouldn't want the other gym leaders, Leon, or Gloria to know.” Oh, I talked to Sonia the other day. She is really interested in getting your number for a chat.” 

“Oh?” 

Nessa nods, taking a small bite of her sandwich. “ I told her we were meeting for lunch, and she insisted on joining us.”

We move on to talking about the latest fashion trends. I found myself growing attached to Nessa. I can easily see her as a close friend.   
We were laughing at a joke when two chairs are occupied next to us. Sonia and Leon greet our curious faces. 

“Sonia! I didn’t know you were bringing Leon!” Nessa greets the red-haired professor.

Sonia waves her arm. “He heard I was meeting Sophie and you for lunch. He insisted on coming.”

Leon gives his signature smile. “I couldn’t miss the chance to have a chat with Sophie!”

“What about me?” Nessa pouts.

“You too, Nessa.” Leon’s laugh rings throughout the cafe. “Sophie, how are you liking the job?”

“Fantastic! Leon, thank you again for the opportunity! You and Raihan really did a solid for me.”

At the mention of Raihan’s name, Leon begins to blush. Nessa waggles her eyebrows but remains silent. Does the former champion have a crush on the Hammerlocke gym leader? 

Sonia changes the subject. “Sophie, what do you besides being a pr professional? Do you have someone you are dating?”

Did Nessa and Sonia plan this ambush before we met? I somehow manage to keep my composure. “No. I am single. What about you, Sonia?” I quickly turn the question on her.

“Yes, in fact…” Sonia giggles. “ I am dating Oleana.”

I cough on the water I took a sip of. “Really?”

Sonia starts defending Oleana. “She did get quite caught up in Rose’s scheme releasing the Ultimate Pokémon-but that is Oleana, loyal to the bitter end. She turned herself in and got light community service. I have forgiven her.”

I beam at the redhead. “I am happy for you.”

Leon nods in agreement. Nessa, seeing an opportunity to question Leon further about Raihan, jumps at the chance. “Leon, anyone you’re interested in?”

* * *

That evening I walk through the door of my new home in Hammerlocke. I let Gigi out as soon as I arrive in my room. The ghost pokemon immediately starts heading for the fridge.   
“You already had a lunch-mine!” I lecture the Gengar on her eating habits. Gigi lets out an angry protest and floats back to her poke ball, disappearing in a ray of light. It looks like my Pokémon is going to pout. The last time she “pouted,” she was in there for days. I turn to my Rotom phone, checking for any missed messages received while I was at lunch. I had two messages: One from Melony and one from Lucy. 

I open Lucy’s first. _Hey darling, I will be at work late this evening. Don’t wait up ;)_

Me: _I won’t, babe. ;)_

I read Melony’s message: _Sophie, its Melony! the ice type gym leader from Circhester. I was wondering if you could meet me today. I did not get to have a proper chat with you at the ball. I am curious about our new pr image advisor._

  
My mind wandered to Gordie. Would he be there? I was tempted to ask Melony if her son was at the gym, deciding that it was best not to bring up her son. Gordie and Melony had a squabble years ago that split Circhester in half. Gordie has avoided his mother since.

Me: _Of course! I would love to chat Melony_. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to Circhester!

"Miss Sophie Claire, welcome to the Circhester Gym!" A glamorous woman in white greeted me as I walk through the sliding doors.

  
Melony is so glamorous! I have always heard about the ice queen gym leader. She was beautiful as she was merciless to her challengers. "Melony, how are you?" 

  
"Fabulous, dear, I wanted to meet the girl everyone is talking about. You are quite popular among gym leaders!" Melody wraps me in a quick hug. "How about a tour of the gym before we chat?"

  
I beam at her offer. A pokemon gym tour from a gym leader! What Galarian would turn down an opportunity such as this? "Please! It would be an honor!"

  
She motions to follow as she walks through the doors to the challenge room. Melony gave a brief explanation of the gym challenge. Challengers must find their way through thick dust using a particular sensor that scanned for hidden pits to challenge Gordie or her. The gym challenge was versatile, regardless of the gym leader. The only change the Pokemon League made to prepare for either Gordie or Melony is to switch out trainers and type pokemon. I trail behind her until we walk out of the stadium. I am utterly awestruck with how gargantuan it was! This is the spot where pokemon challengers are tested to their limit. I was so overcome with wonder, barely hearing Melony explain the switching stadium floors.

  
Melony turns towards me. "What do you think?"

  
I couldn't help but burst with excitement. "This stadium is incredible! Thank you for the tour!"

  
Melony patted my arm."It was my pleasure, dear. I am at a loss- at times, of subject to discuss other than family, ice-type pokemon, or gym leader duties."

  
I shoot her a reassuring smile. " I am quite the same! I find it hard to chat about other topics other than my job! We will get on quite well."

  
Melony sighs ."Well, as you already are aware, I share the gym with my son. We had a large row a couple of years ago, and now we hardly speak. This might prove to be quite a challenge for you. We can't do press conferences or interviews together. You will have to coordinate separate meetups for us. I am sure Bea and Allister are hardly this difficult."

  
She wasn't wrong about the Stow-in-Side gym leaders agreeing to press interviews together. Bea does most of the press duties since Allister is shy and rather stay away from fan or media events. "It will prove to be quite a challenge, but I will accomplish it." 

  
"Good. Although I hope this tiff doesn't last much longer. I do miss my son." Melony looked to the side, a sad expression crossing her features. She seems to be reminiscing about a past memory.

  
"I am sure it will resolve itself in time. Well, I have to be off…" 

  
"Sophie, hold on a second. Before you leave, Circhester, would you not like to chat with Gordie? I am sure he would be excited to see you." A ghost of a smile appears on Melony's face. Was she scheming?

I shake it off as my imagination. " That is actually a good idea." 

  
Melony embraces me before returning to her office.

Wait, how can I find Gordie? I look around, spotting a receptionist at her desk. "Do you might know where I can find Gordie?" I address the person behind the desk.

  
"He is normally at Bob's Restaurant at this time." 

  
I walk into the cold, beautiful world of Circhester. It is really enchanting here. The buildings, Hero's bath, the boats in the middle of the square all surrounded by a blanket of snow and a swirl of snowflakes dancing around the small village. I let out a happy sigh, beginning the walk to Bob's Restaurant.

* * *

I spot a familiar white-yellow hair sitting in the back. I feel the all too familiar butterfrees in my stomach. I take a step, then a next, slowly moving towards the back. I am approaching Gordie's table when an Eevee walks into my path. I did not have time to react, trying to fumble over the adorable pokemon. I fail at the feat, catching my foot on a nearby chair. I squeal, shutting my eyes as I began to fall forward. I land on a soft surface. I open my eyes to see a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I recognize those arms! 

  
"You keep falling for me, don't ya?" Gordie winked down at me.

  
Blood starts rushing to my face as I burst into nervous laughter. "hahaha, good one." 

  
"Join me?" Gordie patted the spot next to him on the booth.

  
I sit down, trying to hide my blush. I clear my throat, turning on my best professional voice. "Hi Gordie, I am here about…" my brain freezes, "PR stuff." Excellent safe, Sophie!

  
"PR stuff, eh? It's not because you wanted to see me again?" Gordie closes the distance between our bodies. His legs touch mine as he wraps his arm behind me on the booth. His fingertips graze my shoulder, sending shivers down my body. "I have been thinking about you since our dance." Gordie's face inches closer to mine, his gaze moving down to my lips.

  
"Why did you not message then?"I try to inch my face slowly from his.

  
Gordie sighs, pulling his face away. "I wanted to beautiful, but I was not sure if you wanted me too."

  
Did he just call me beautiful? My heart fluttered at the nickname. I looked to the side, trying to hide the blush that was forming. I look around at the restaurant decor. Oh, is that a tapestry?

  
"What did you want to talk about?" Gordie broke the silence. 

"Oh! Yes, I am going around, introducing myself. I also am curious about what you think of your current media responsibilities."

  
Gordie's foot brushes against mine as he leans forward. " I don't care what the media says about me. I care about fans' opinions and… yours," his arm wraps around my shoulder, caressing the tip of my shoulder with his fingers. "I actually don't mind all the events and photoshoots. It makes my fans happy."

  
"Well, that makes my job easier!" I blurt out, trying to move away from Gordie's body. I feel like my brain is going to explode if I stay this close to him. "Has Nessa already talked to you about this?" 

  
"She did. I told her the same thing, but I will support her and the others if they want fewer interviews."

  
Gordie was known through all of Galar for how he spoils his fans. He holds impromptu events, photoshoots, and stops for anyone who wants to chat. The line of fans that would sell their sell to date Gordie would extend all the way to Hammerlocke.

I feel a pang of jealousy shoot through my body. Has he dated a fan?  
"One more question: Have you dated any of your fans?" I blurt out my thoughts.

  
Gordie choked on his water.

  
"Are you okay?" My hand moves quickly to pat his back.

  
Gordie shakes his head. He takes a couple of breaths before responding. "Yes. Several. I realized after the last one that it was a bad idea to date someone who is only attracted to your celebrity."

  
"Fantastic." I look down at my Rotom phone, writing notes, ignoring his concerned look.

  
"Are we done talking about work? I want to know more about the beautiful woman who can't stay out of my arms." Gordie's fingers rub my shoulder.   
My face turns a dark shade of red.

* * *

I walk out of the restaurant with Gordie ."Your Gengar stole your food and almost got Nessa's?" 

  
"Yes, the look of horror on my face must have been quite the show! Although Gigi's face was quite a laugh when Nessa scolded her!"

Gordie laughed, grabbing my hand and lacing it through his arm. " So Gordie, what are you passionate about?" 

  
"Well, being a gym leader, rock- type pokemon, training, and of course, my fans. I do love to date, but I am always busy. Although, I may have to make an exception for a certain pr advisor..." Gordie flashes his teeth.

  
I change the subject. " Why do you wear sunglasses all the time?" 

  
"Part of my image!"

  
"I have never seen the color of your eyes." Why did I say that out loud? 

  
"We will have to fix that." 

  
The pokemon gym appears in the distance. I feel a sense of dread -my time with Gordie is coming to a close! I shove the disappointment down, looking for a flying taxi. I spot a Corviknight cab next to the gym. 

  
"Well, I must go." I turn to face Gordie.

  
"When can I see you again?" 

  
"Umm...I am sure I can stop by next week if you want to talk about more strategies…"

  
"No, like a date."

  
The world stopped spinning at that moment. I could hear my heart beating out of my chest and my breath coming out in slow, white puffs. A goofy smile spreads across my face. "Friday?"

  
"Great. I'll pick you up. Just message me" " He gives me a tender look reaching his hand to touch my cheek, tucking a stray hair behind my ear. His hand travels behind my head, burying his fingers in my strands. He pulls my face forward, his gaze flicking to my lips. His mouth moves closer to mine as my eyes begin to close. Seconds roll by, and I feel something wet on my forehead. Opening my eyes, I spot Gordie giving me a gentle kiss between my eyebrows. He brings his forehead to mine. "Say you'll be mine, beautiful." He whispers.

  
I shake my head, afraid of the words that will come out. "Give me a minute. I am trying to process everything."

  
I step away from his embrace" See you on Friday?"

  
"I look forward to it." 

  
I crawl into the cab watching the world disappear underneath me. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Raihan drag Sophie to a concert for a friend's night out. Turns out that a former Spikemuth gym leader is playing at the concert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is everyone doing? It has been a rough couple of days in the United States but things are starting to look a bit better. I realized when I was editing the chapter how short it was. So I combined two chapters so you don't have to wait until Sunday to find out what happens on the reader's night out with her friend and Raihan. Enjoy and stay safe!

Sophie! You are finally here. Quick go change, we are going to Piers’s show!” Lucy pounces on me as soon as I arrive home.

I stumble back as my friend jumps on me. “Lucy, I thought you were working late again? It is barely past 7!”

“That was yesterday, Soph! Besides, Raihan and I think you need a night out to…have…fun.” Lucy manages to come up with an excuse.

Was Lucy trying to push me to make a move on Piers, or is she entertained by my tortured love life? “Why do I have to go? I just had a long day of work at Circhester, and I am tired---”

“You went to Circhester!!? Did you see Gordie?!” Lucy interrupts.

“I saw him…briefly,” I lie.

“Uh-huh. Don’t tell, then! Now go put on something sexy; we are meeting Raihan before the concert.”

I groan, dragging my feet to my room. Since when were Raihan and Lucy mates! Maybe I can try to come up with a last-minute excuse… oh! I don’t have anything to wear since I am waiting for my clothes from Wyndon! “Soph! I forgot to mention-some boxes from Wyndon arrived today. They are in your room!” Lucy shouts down the hall.

I put on some skinny black jeans and a blue low-cut sparkly top. I quickly apply some makeup. “What do you think, Gigi?”

I do a little twirl. “Gar!” Gigi smiles from the bed.

I walk out to my best friend taking selfies. Lucy looks stunning in a little black dress, blonde curls dancing around her shoulders. Her look was complete with black eyeliner and a red lip. “Soph! You’re hot! Quick before we leave, selfie!” Lucy grabs my arm roughly, pulling me into the middle of the room. I put my head against hers, getting caught up in the silly moment. Lucy’s Rotom phone beeps. Snapping it out of mid-air, she reads the message notification. “Arceus! We need to leave! Raihan is already there, and the show is starting shortly!”

* * *

Hey Soph! Hey Lucy!” The tall, dark-skinned gym leader is leaning against the wall.

“Hey!” We greet him.

Raihan wore his usual hoodie and orange bandanna. “ Ready?”

The three of us walk past a line of people at the entrance, entering a dark room. I scan for a nearby bar and quickly find it near the stage. I grab Lucy’s and Raihan’s hands, pulling them through a thick crowd. It took several minutes to arrive at the bar, mostly having to stop for Raihan’s fans. When I arrive at the long bar, I wave my hand, getting the bartender’s attention. The bartender waves back, motioning Clefairy to take our order.

“Order whatever for us. I’ll find a table.” Raihan yelled over the noise.

“Can I have a sweet drink, please? Preferably with lots of tequila!” Lucy demands of the Clefairy.

Clefairy looks confused. “Can you get us some margaritas, please?” I ask.

The Clefairy nods and begins mixing the drinks. I watch the pokemon enchanted. I am amazed at how pokemon can do tasks correctly. The Clefairy floats back with our drinks. The Clefairy hold out their paw, expecting payment for our margaritas. I point towards Raihan in the back of the room, and the Clefairy nods and drifts off to the next person. Lucy yanks a drink out of my hands, taking a big gulp as she whoops loudly and grabs my hand to move through the crowds. We move towards the tables near the stage, hearing giggles as we get closer.

“Yo,” Lucy greets the group as she squeezes into a chair next to Raihan. “Sorry. My friends have just arrived!” Disappointed groans move through the group. “I know, but I promised them some one on one Raihan time. I will see all of you again!” Raihan winked.

The crowd moved away, and I sat down at a vacant seat next to Raihan. “Ladies! Where is my drink?”

“Oh, I didn’t know you wanted one? I can order one from the bar?” I offer as I take the chair next to him.

“Nah, I’ll share with my good mate Lucy…” At the mention of “share” and “Lucy,” the blonde grabs her drink, hugging it against her chest and turning her back to us.

“I don’t mind.” I hand Raihan my drink. The lights on the stage dim as the sound of a guitar quiets the crowd. Drumbeats follow as lights come up on a music band. The music had just started when a man in white and black leather walks to the mic. The butterfrees is my stomach flutter as Piers grabs the microphone. Piers shakes his mic and body around the stage while singing the first verse of the song. His hair sways with his movements, keeping with the tempo of the song. Concert goers sway to the music, some aggressively grinding against each other’s bodies. Piers looks so beautiful as he sang a heavy anthem moving to a slow ballad. As he starts singing the ballad, his eyes fall on mine. The world fades away around us as he sings the song just for me. I felt heat traveling up from my core as words about a forever love slip from his lips. I grasp around the table for my margarita. I look away from the stage, searching for my drink. I spot it in Raihan’s hand. I snatch it, taking a big gulp. I feel the anxiety melt away as I drank the magic potion.

* * *

The last song ends with a chorus of screams and claps. Wait, how did the end of the concert come so quickly?

“That was soooo good!” Lucy laughs loudly. “Soph...if ya don’t hook up with him tonight, I will.”

“Luce, you’re drunk,” I say with a giggle.

Raihan is just laughing. We all look at each other and break out laughing. We are all quite buzzed from the very generous amount of tequila that was in the drinks. I guess the Clefairy had understood Lucy!

Raihan suddenly stands up. “Let’s go backstage to say hi to Piersss!” He laughs as he stumbles, pulling both of us to our feet.

“Ok!!” I cackle, grabbing for Lucy as I start walking. Lucy claps my hand in excitement. We weave towards the back of the stage. We reach a door with a huge burly man wearing a torn leather jacket. “Oi! No one is allowed backstage!”

Raihan stumbles. “Don’t worry, mate. I’m Raihan, and this is Sophie-Piers’s special friend.”

“Hey, I’m Lucy!” My best friend pouts at the lack of an introduction.

“I am sorry, Mr. Raihan! I didn’t recognize ya. Go on in. Don’t think Piers is expectin ya.” The doorman moves to let us pass.

“How does he not recognize the Great Raihan!?” Raihan looks at us, confused.

I grab his arm, pulling him through the hall. “Raaiiii, who cares? Let’s find Piers. Ya coming, Luce?”

Lucy grumbles as she follows our giggling, stumbling group. A door opens next to us, and Piers walks out. He stumbles in surprise when he sees me. “Sophie! I was just comin to see ya!”

“You’re soooo sweet!” I coo.

Piers's eyes widen at my baby voice, doing a quick look around at the group. “Are ya lot drunk?”

Lucy covers her mouth to giggle. “Aye.”

“Lucy let's go outside and…wait for Sophie to join us!” Raihan stumbles off, dragging a fighting Lucy. I giggle as I watch them leave.

“Oi, ya ok? Ya look like you enjoyed yerself!” Piers smiles down at me.

“I did. I came to see you sing as you asked!” I lose my balance and fall into his chest.

Piers wraps his arms around me. “I am glad ya did.”

I look into his deep green eyes. They are so beautiful! “Your cute.”

“Thanks.”

“Where did Raihan and Lucy go?”

“They’re outside. Ya both here with Raihan?”

“Yes, Raihan and Lucy are mates, and I guess we are too now. Are you attracted to me Piers? I just ask cause every time I am around you, I feel like…a..spark.”

Piers’s face reddens at my question. “Let’s talk when ya not lit, love. I’ll walk ya back home.” He wraps an arm around my waist, as I lean into his side. He tightens his grip around me as we walk out the door. Piers stops for a moment until he spots two shadows. Lucy and Raihan were watching a video on her phone.

Piers approaches them. “Let’s go, mate. They need to get home.”

“Aww!” Raihan moans. “Lucy, Sophie, let’s move this party to my place! I have drinks, music, and food!”

“I’m in!” I shout, moving away from Piers to join Lucy and Raihan.

I am yanked back by Piers as his arm wraps further around my side.

“No more drinks, love. Ya plaster' ‘nough.”Piers starts leading with Lucy following. “Oi, ya comin?” Piers yells over at Raihan.

* * *

“Give me those!” Piers yanks the house keys from Lucy, unlocking our door.

The four of us stumble in. Raihan pushes past, demanding to know where our couch was. He finds it and crashes on top of the cushions, immediately falling asleep.

“That was easy.” Piers sighs with relief

“Hope he doesn’t get cold,” Lucy mumbles.

“Where is Sophie’s bed?”

Lucy points down the hall. We walk into my bedroom, and I collapse on my bed, tugging Piers on top of me. He rolls off my body, trying to stand up. I wrap my arms around him. “No, stay! You’re so soft, warm, and beautiful.”

Piers tries to wiggle out of my grasp. “I have to head back home, love.”

“You can stay in this bed with me.”

Piers lets out a moan. “Sophie, there is nothin I would want more than to be in bed with ya. But I want ya to remember it.”

My Rotom phone starts buzzing. “No,” I protest. “What does anyone need at this Arceus hour?!”

Piers peers down at my screen. “sleep. It is just Melony. She and Gordie ‘ad another spat. Don’t worry, happen’ all the time.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie discovers that Gordie and Melony had another quarrel and checks on Melony. Also, Leon and Sonia return! Warning: slight angst ahead(implied), please feel free to skip if you need to!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more character development and explores the reader's relationship with a couple of fav gym leaders! The fluff will return in the next chapter! The chapter is long, I hope you enjoy!

  
I wake up to sharp pain. My hand flies to my head. 

  
"Gar?" Gigi floats to my side.

  
"I'm am wonderful, Gigi. I just had too much fun last night." I grimace through my teeth. Gigi remains for a moment before nodding and disappearing through the wall. Pieces of last night drift through my head; Raihan crashing on the couch, Lucy screaming like a fangirl, me screaming like a fangirl, and Piers. I remember him in my room and how much I wanted him. Oh, Arceus, he is fantastic! I melt into bed, thinking of his sweet goodnight. 

  
Without warning, the door to the room flings open, and a disheveled Lucy throws herself on the bed. I hiss at the head pain moving from the action.  
"Soph, I have a terrific headache this morning! However, it is well worth it! Last night was fantastic! Did you get some time alone with your rock star?" Lucy taps my arm and winks at me.

  
"Uhh," I groan at the sudden contact. "I believe so? I remember asking him to stay, but he refused." 

  
"What a gentleman." Sophie sighs dramatically. "Raihan is asleep on the couch."

  
"He didn't make it back to his flat?" 

  
"No"

  
I groggily sit up and reach for my Rotom phone. I open the messenger app to see a missed message from Melony.

  
Melony: _Sophie, I am sorry for the late hour. Gordie and I had a disagreement yesterday. It caused quite the scene, and it ended up on Tweeter and Poke gram. I need your help, what can I do? -Melony_

  
I turn on the telly, scanning for any news out of Circhester about a potential tiff between the local gym leaders.

  
"NO! Turn it off!" Lucy squeals. I flinch from her sudden yell.

  
"Shh! I am making sure a tiff doesn't make the morning news." I grumble.

  
Good Morning Galar intro begins playing before flashing to the hostess _"Good Morning Galar! I hope you are having a lovely morning! Let us get started on the latest news, shall we? Galar, get ready to eat popcorn and sit back: Champion Gloria and her former rival Hop are dating! With us in the studio is Champion Gloria!_  
_Reporter: Champion Gloria, it is a pleasure to have you on Good Morning Galar! All of the region has "shipped" you together since you stepped out into the pitch in Motostoke! Give us the details: When did you two become more than rivals?_

  
Gloria smiles brightly at the camera. _We have been dating since the Championship Cup. We were just waiting a bit to make it public."_

  
Reporter: _Surely, you can give us more details!_

  
Gloria's cheeks began to tint: _I can't wait to tell all of you! I hope you don't mind. I asked my boyfriend, Hop, to join me._

  
I watched it until the end. I did not believe Gordie and Melony's disagreement would be featured news. Their disputes are so frequent that the public lost interest. Still, I feel a small part of me sigh at the lack of Gordie or Melony's name.

  
"You wanted to watch the official announcement of Gloria and Hop?" Lucy speaks up.

  
"No, I was making sure one of Gordie's and Melony's tiffs was not teatime gossip." 

  
"Why are you concerned? No one cares about their arguments! Family squabbles and such are not news." 

  
I type a quick message back to Melony. "Regardless of how insignificant their argument is to Galar, I am going to check on them."

  
"I know who's well-being you really care about." Lucy waggles her eyebrows at me. I shove a pillow at her as I search for clothing. I pull on a sweater, boots, and jeans. I head to my bathroom to run a quick brush through my hair and apply a bit of makeup. 

* * *

I move delicately around the couch, trying to not disturb a sleeping Raihan. I step on a loose plank and hiss as Raihan suddenly bolts up.

  
"Sophie?" Raihan's eyes were half-closed, and his dreads were a mess.

  
"Good morning Rai! You got drunk and ended up on the couch. I have to go to Circhester- make yourself at home!" I run outside before he can detain me.

* * *

I walk up the steps to Melony's flat. The door opens, revealing Kabu." Hello Sophie! I am glad you can make it. Please enter."

  
I freeze for a minute, not expecting the Man of Fire to answer my knock. Did I journey to the wrong home? Are Melony and Kabu dating?

I robotically remove my shoes, following Kabu to a sitting room. A red-eyed Melony is sitting in a lounge chair.

  
"Melony..." I sit next to her on the chair, wrapping my arms around her shaking shoulders. 

  
"You did not have to come all this way, Sophie." Melony whispers.

  
"Of course, I did, Melony! I care about you and want to make sure you are well." I gently explain to the sad woman.

  
Melony musters a small smile. "I thought my arguments with my son would stop breaking my heart at some point, but somehow he never disappoints." Tears roll down her cheeks.

  
Kabu sets a tray with tea on the table and sits across from us. I nod my acceptance to him and turn my attention back to Melony. "May I ask what happened?" 

  
Melony tries to speak only to let out a small sob. She shakes her head, wrapping her arms around herself. 

  
"If this hurts to talk about, please don't feel obligated."

  
"Thank you. I just need a moment."

  
Kabu changes the subject. "Sophie, were you busy last night? I hope nothing was interrupted."

  
"I was out with my friend Lucy and Raihan at a concert last night." 

  
"How was Raihan?" Kabu's eyes begin to burn. "Was he gentleman? I may need to visit Hammerlocke and let my Centiskortch remind him..." 

  
"He was a perfect gentleman. We are just friends," I interrupt.

  
"Oh, hush! Sophie, do not pay him any mind! Kabu can get a little fatherly at times." Melody laugh rings through the room.

  
"I am honored that he thinks so fondly of me."

  
Melony sighs. "Well, I glad one of you lot sees sense with that Casanova."

  
Melony pauses for a second before continuing. "Yesterday, I was closing the gym and going over schedules for the upcoming challenger season. Ally, the receptionist, had already talked to Gordie about days he would battle. Gordie asked for Thursdays; however, Thursdays are my days with my daughter. He overheard my conversation with Ally and storms up to us, claiming that I always sabotage him. Long story short, I ended up a mess, and Gordie stomped off."

  
I listen and nod along. "I thought Gordie, and you were never at the gym on the same days? Was this an odd day or…?"

  
"Ally informed me he had forgotten something in the locker room."

  
"I am sorry to hear about this, Melony. Truly. I wish I could be more help…" A lightbulb flashed in my head. "Do you happen to know where Gordie is? I need to chat with him."

  
"I wouldn't, dear. He doesn't take kindly to people who defend me."

  
"Let me try!" 

  
"He trains in the Wild Area when he is angry. I think he prefers the Dusty Bowl." Kabu gives me the information I need.

  
"Thank you." I nod to the older man.

* * *

  
"Sophie, I think you should date my son."

  
I cough on my tea. "Why would you suggest that!?" 

  
"Well, I noticed his gaze was on you during the gym leader ball. Every time I would see him, he would be watching you. My dear, he looks absolutely smitten with you!" Melony's facial features smile at the mention of her son's potential happiness.

  
"Melony, perhaps we shouldn't talk anymore about Gordie." Kabu comes to my rescue.

  
"I agree. Besides, I would like to get better acquainted with both of you. I will be working and spending quite a bit of time with you lot when the gym challenge season starts." 

  
I spend the rest of the afternoon with Melony and Kabu. It was so easy to talk and open up. Before I realize, it was evening. Melony invites me to stay for dinner. I agree and offer to help Melony with dinner preparations. Melony puts me on rolling dough balls. At least I thought I was rolling the dough into balls. Soon enough, Kabu came behind me and teases my uneven dough.   
I found myself not wanting to leave this happy evening! I can't even remember the last time I enjoyed a "family meal." I grew up in a home with two loving parents. They both encouraged me to enter the Galar Gym challenge and even made "our champion" matching shirts. While I was participating in the gym challenge, my parents were headed to Alola on holiday. They were supposed to give me a call when their plane landed. It was the night before I was to challenge Opal at the Ballonlea gym. I waited all night for the ring, but my phone remained silent. The next day I got a call from the airline. The plane carrying my parents had disappeared without a trace. My whole world shattered that day. I dropped out of the gym challenge. Lucy wanted to drop as well, but I insisted she continue her journey. Lucy sent me to her home, where I lived with Lucy and her mum until that unforgettable summer with Katherine.

  
"You alright, dear?" Melony snaps me out of my memories.

  
"Yea, I just remembered I have to go. I will send you a text when I get back to Hammerlocke."

  
Saying my goodbyes to the couple, I buried my face in my phone, signaling for a Flying Taxi. I did not want Melony or Kabu to see how my memories triggered me. I was there for Melony, not for myself! I felt tears burning my eyes at the painful memory of that tragic day. I lifted my head slightly to hold the tears off. Right then, the taxi appears before me, and I quickly enter the cab. As soon as the cabbie shuts the door behind me, I let the tears fall. Arceus, I miss them! The evening with Melony and Kabu had felt like an evening with my mum and dad. 

* * *

I slam the bedroom door behind me, thanking the legendary Pokémon above that Lucy had not seen me in my distressed state. I need space from her, and I need to forget about my pain. I wipe my tears away and open my work calendar. The next event scheduled for the gym leaders was an impromptu photoshoot Nessa organizes every year. I look at my calendar for tomorrow and see a lunch meeting scheduled. Oh, that is right! I was meeting with Leon in Wyndon at the Battle Café.

**The following day...**

  
I arrive at the Wyndon Battle Café slightly early to organize the notes I had taken about the gym leaders last week. I become lost in my work that I hardly notice the two people that sit at my table.   
"Hey, Soph!" I hear a deep voice.

  
"Hey, Leon!" I return, turning my head toward the surprise guest. "Sonia! I am glad you're joining today."

  
Sonia smiles at me. "I was visiting Leon, and he invited me with! I could hardly pass up an invitation to visit with my number one fan!"  


"I am quite flattered!"

  
Leon waves at our server. "Sophie, how ya been? "

  
"I am adjusting quite nicely."   


"I don't know about you both, but I am hungry!" Sonia grabs a menu, "Let's put our orders in!"

Our conversation moves to the food we should order. After deciding on some sandwiches, I turn my attention to Leon, "How is the Battle Tower?" 

"Fantastic! We have challengers sign up frequently. They obviously want to challenge me! Of course, they will never defeat the Unbeatable Leon!"  


Sonia snorted. "Except Gloria." 

Leon's lips move to a pout, "Yes, well, Gloria is like my little sister, so it did not bother me in the slightest when she won the Championship Cup."  


"Ok, Leon." Sonia rolls her eyes.

Our plates are placed in front of us by a young server. She hands the sandwiches out and turns towards Leon with a flirtatious smile, "May I get you anything else?"  
Leon is looking down at his meal, hardly noticing the waitress. "Everything is fantastic! Thank you." 

  
Leon takes a massive bite of his sandwich, talking with a mouth full of food, "Swo what are choure next steaps?"

  
I look to Sonia, confused with Leon's lack of table manners. "Uhm, I plan on checking in with Marnie since I have not done so in a while. Also, Nessa's photoshoot is arriving in the next coming weeks. Not many 'next steps' to consider at the moment."

  
The waitress returns to our table with a pastry. "Leon, I thought you might want to try our new Poke Puff! It's filled with sweet bean paste. On the house, of course!"   
Leon grabs the treat, not acknowledging the girl behind the dessert. The waitress walks back to her station, rejected by the former Champion.

  
"Lee, you know that waitress was flirting with you?" Sonia asked her clueless friend. 

  
"Really?!" Leon's shocked face flies between Sonia and me.

  
Sonia sighs dramatically. "You are quite hopeless, really."

  
Leon looks flustered. "Well, you know I am not good with flirting, and I certainly don't flirt with women! You know that!" 

  
Sonia shakes her head at the purple-haired man and turns the conversation back to me. "Did you finish my book yet?"

  
"Yes, I did! I found it quite interesting how Eternatus has all this power and the capability to siphon all the Dynamax energy from the wishing stars! Did you also mention that Eternatus may have had the capacity to mind control humans and pokemon alike?"

  
"That is my hypothesis. After Gloria caught Eternatus- Hop, Leon, and she talked about visions of places in Galar." 

  
I rest my cheek in my hand. "That is fascinating."

  
Leon was quietly eating the whole time, looking towards the wall. It seemed Eternatus brought terrible memories to his mind. I quickly change the subject. "Leon, do you know of any 'must' interviews that Marnie must do before the season starts?" 

  
Leon swallows. "All ideally. I understand she dislikes interviews, but that is part of being a gym leader." 

  
Leon stands up. "Ladies, I must go. Don't feel the need to rush, however. Sonia, can you head back home, alright? I have several tasks to attend."

  
"I can manage Leon. Are you sure you can find your way and won't get lost?"

  
"I have Charizard!" 

  
She winks at me.

  
"Till later, then." Leon gives a parting nod and walks out of the café doors. 

  
Sonia and I order chai lattes and croissants. We were still famished from our short lunch and wanted to spend more time chatting at the café. The server quickly brings our items, and I wrap my hands around the warm cup, watching the steam float into the air.

  
"I have wanted to an afternoon with you since our chat at the ball." Sonia nonchalantly smiles. 

  
"Really? I must have made quite the impression." I retort at the red-haired professor.

  
"Well, you certainly did! But other than spilling your drink on Gordie..." Sonia teases, "… I was flattered you were passionate about my book!"  
"I am sure I am not the only Galarian who enjoyed your book."

  
Sonia leans to cover my hand with hers. "Sophie, I must say, I am sorry about losing your job over that Rose nonsense." She gives a friendly pat, pulling her hand to her side. 

  
"No need for that. If I had not been terminated, Leon and the Pokemon League would not have hired me. It was a hidden fortune."

  
Sonia chuckled at my optimism. "I hope you realize you did not have any part in the release of the Eternatus. That is Rose's fault entirely. Although… I am still unclear why Oleana was going with that nonsense! I was angry with her for a bit."

  
"Can I ask why you forgave her?"

  
A couple of minutes pass before Sonia responds. "I am not quite sure myself. I just know I love her."

* * *

  
We spent the entire afternoon going to boutiques in Wyndon. Sonia delighted in being my personal shopper. By the end of the afternoon, I had bought several dresses, a leather jacket, bikinis, a sun hat, a white lace swim cover-up, and black boots. Sonia wanted to stop at a couture shop that just opened. As we approach the store, I spot in the distance a short girl with a black jacket, pink dress, and pigtails next to a man dressed in a leather jacket with black and white hair. Arceus! It's Marnie and Piers!! I grab Sonia's arm, pulling her into the nearest corner.

"Sophie, have you gone mad?! This is not the store!" Sonia glares. 

  
"Shhh!!" I put a finger to my lips. 

  
Sonia lowers her voice, "Why are we whispering?" 

  
"Piers and Marnie are around the corner!" 

  
"Why is that bad? You are their pr image advisor and…oh!!!" Sonia's eyes widen in realization. "You have a thing for Piers as well?"

  
"Yes"

  
"Why, Sophie! That is fantastic! You can have two people in your bed!" Sonia could not resist teasing.

My face tints a deep red, "haha, Sonia." I stick my tongue out at her.

  
I look around the corner. Marnie was looking in the display while Piers looked bored.  
Sonia grabs my hand. "Let's go then. We can invite them with!" Sonia pulls me towards the store. How is she so strong?! 

Sonia greets the siblings as we approach. "Piers! Marnie!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader confronts Gordie, and Piers finally gets some alone time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight Fluff ahead!! 
> 
> This chapter is shorter than the previous one-sorry!

  
Sonia! Sophie!” Marnie waves us over. 

  
Piers’s head snaps in my direction. His eyes find mine, a blush beginning to form on his cheeks. “Oi”  
I feel my own blush beginning to form. “ Hey. Fancy running into you two. Sonia and I have been shopping all afternoon.”  
Piers nods awkwardly, unable to take his eyes off me.

I turn my attention to the young Spikemuth gym leader. “So, shopping as well?”

  
Marnie nodded. “I invited Gloria, but she was busy. I dragged my big bro to help.”

  
Piers grimaced. “Marnie begged’ and I can’t say no to sis.”

  
“Who else would hold my bags?” Marnie teases. 

  
Piers rolls his eyes. “Ya, spend too much time in the shops.”

  
“ I can’t help it!” 

  
I laugh at the sibling’s exchange. “Live a little, I say! Oh Marnie, did you need anything pr related?” 

  
“Yea. I can come by to yer place tomorrow or the day after.”

  
“Fantastic! If we run a bit late, you can always crash on the couch. Lucy won’t mind,” I might need to warn my friend beforehand.

  
“Okay! Ya sure?” 

  
“Absolutely!”

  
Sonia’s smile grows as large as a Meowth’s. “Piers, I am sure Sophie could make room for you too. You might be able to take some pointers...”

  
I give the professor a death glare.  
My Rotom phone flies to my eye level. ”Message from Melony. Shall I read?”  
“Yes” 

  
Melony: _Sophie, have you had a chat with Gordie yet? I am worried and would like to know he is alright._

  
Arceus! In all the commotion, I forgot I needed to chat with Gordie. “Well, I am headed to the Wild Area for some business. Have fun, you lot.”

  
Sonia pulls in for a hug. “Be safe, alright? The Wild Place can be dangerous! You...” she turns to Marnie, “…let’s finish shopping, shall we?”   
Marnie and Sonia walk into the boutique as I request a Flying Taxi. I do a quick check on the weather in the Dusty Bowl- sunny and hot. So, fire, grass, and normal pokemon will be likely. I grab Gigi’s Pokeball about to release her. 

  
“I’m coming with ya. The Wild Area is dangerous” Piers moves to stand next to me.

  
“I can handle myself.” I wave Gigi’s Pokeball.

  
“Never said ya couldn’t, love. I just want to make sure yer okay.”

  
Love. My breath hitched, and my face colored at the nickname. I can only nod in agreement.

* * *

The Corviknight Taxi drops down in the Dusty Bowl an hour later. I look around the arid landscape. The is quite large! Pokemon wander through the large grass and the dirt. A Sandaconda slithers way when we approach, moving to hide in the grass.

  
“I am not sure where Gordie is.” I turn to Piers with a reluctant smile.

  
“I may have an idea; stay close aight?”

  
I move next to him, weaving my arm through his. I realize the sudden contact I initiated a second too late. Piers slowly looks down at our intertwined arms and grabs my hand, removing it from his bicep. He moves my hand to interlace with his fingers. I blush at the intimate touch.   
We sneak past several patches of large grass to not attract any wild pokemon. Piers suddenly halting to a stop. He squeezes my hand and stares left. I follow his gaze to a Weezing, slowly approaching us. I begin to reach for Gigi’s Pokeball. Still, Piers squeeze my hand again to stop me, reaching for a Pokeball and releasing his Obstagoon. 

  
“Obstagoon, tackle Weezing.” Piers orders.  
Obstagoon nods at their trainer and tackles the Weezing. The Weezing squeals, retreating to the grass.

  
“Ya, ok?” Piers turns toward me. Concern lining his face.

  
“I’m fine.”

  
“Good. Keep close.” Piers’s hand wraps around mine, pulling me taunt against his side. “I think Gordie might be by the water ove’ there.”

After a couple of minutes, we come across a tent next to a body of water. Pokemon were wandering around the tent- Gordie’s pokemon. Piers and I move closer, spotting the aforementioned leader hunched over a pot. The smell of sweet curry tickles my nostrils.

  
“Oi!” Piers yells.

  
Gordie looks in the direction of the greeting. 

  
“I brought someone to ya mate. She was insistent on talkin.” 

  
As I approach Gordie, I can see anger beginning to form on his face.

  
“I would rather be alone.” he protests. 

  
“Oi! Don’t be rude! Talk and stop moppin’!” Piers barks. He looks at me gently. “I am going’ to leave to give ya some privacy. I’ll be nearby when yer done.”

  
“Thank you.”

  
“Sophie, I really need my space! In case you haven’t heard, I had an argument with Melony. I’ll give you a ring when I get back!” Gordie huffs.

  
“I am not here for a social visit. This is strictly business.” I reply calmly.

  
Gordie groans loudly. “Is this about my mum? Did she send you? Making sure I don’t tear Circhester apart with our spats.” Gordie spits venom.

  
“I am here to chat about that, yes. I am also here because I was concerned about you.”

  
“You didn’t answer my question: Did my mum send you?”

  
“She did not. She warned me NOT to. I insisted.”

  
“So then, you and my mum are the best of friends now? Arceus Sophie! Do you know what she put me through?! Trying to crush my dream of becoming a rock gym leader because she wanted me to specialize in ice, like her!” Gordie was yelling at this point. “I don’t know how I feel about you anymore since you and my mom are plotting against ME!!!"

  
“One- Don’t you ever accuse me of plotting against you -ever again! Two-I am here to tell you one thing-stop having spats in the middle of your gym! It is quite childish, and it creates an uncomfortable situation for all the trainers and employees! Third-If, your opinion of me can change easily. Maybe we should end this here and now before we make the mistake of starting a relationship!” 

  
Gordie’s face turns into shock. He lowers his voice, “You want a relationship with me?”

  
I shake my head. “Not yet. I have feelings I need to sort out. Anyway, I am off. You can have your alone time. Oh, one more thing- get over yourself!” With those parting words, I stomp to find Piers. 

* * *

“Remind me not to piss ya off.” Piers had heard the entire argument in the Dusty Bowl.

  
I hand him a cold beer, sitting down next to him.

  
“Don’t be an arse to your sister, and we have a deal.” I tease

  
Piers chuckles. “Ya don’t have to worry about that.”

  
“Good.”

  
“Are you attracted to Gordie?” Piers takes a sip of ale.

  
I choke on my beer. I did not expect him to ask. “Yes.” I want to be honest and upfront with Piers, regardless if he chooses to walk away.

  
“thought so.”

  
I study the man next to me. He is wearing his white leather jacket, a black shirt, and leather pants. His signature black and white hair was pulled back. His skin was flawless and almost translucent, while his green eyes bore into my brown ones. How is he always so attractive? I need to stop staring at him. 

  
Piers grabs my hand, setting it in his lap. “Where does that leave me?”

  
“I like you too.” I feel the pulse in my hand, quicken.

  
“That sounds like a problem.” I nod and look down at the floor. Piers moves closer to me and puts his hand under my chin, lifting it to meet his eyes. “ It doesn’t have to be. I like ya, Sophie. I want to be with ya.”

  
My heart pounds furiously in my chest. Piers wraps his arms around my waist. Piers dips his head, his gaze flicking between my lips and eyes. My eyes move to his lips, imagining how they would taste. “Can I kiss ya?” he whispers.

  
“Yes.”

My eyelids close as his lips meet mine. Our lips meet in a gentle caress. He pulls away briefly, and I feel his lips crash onto mine. I tilt my head to one side to deepen our kiss. We spend several minutes enjoying small intoxicating kisses until Piers licks my lips, asking for entrance. I wrap my arms around his neck as I open my lips to allow him entry. I run my hands through his hair as Piers tightens his grip on my waist, one arm moving up my side. His tongue explores my mouth and meets mine, and I taste him for the first time. I moan as he tangles with my tongue, and each moan makes his kisses needier. Piers moves his wandering hand around my waist, pulling me on his lap. His lips find mine once he adjusts our position. A hand slides down to my hips and then travels back up my spine. He moves his lips to the curve of mine, planting small kisses. His lips trail down to my neck. I feel a sudden pinch and another as he leaves a trail of bites down to my collarbone. I squeal, surprised by the sudden pleasure coursing through my body. He lifts his head with a mischievous smile as his hand caresses the new bruises on my neck. “Ya like that, eh?”

  
“Yes,” I moan

  
“Do ya know how much I wanted to kiss ya? I had to control myself every time I was with ya. I thought I was goin’ to give in when ya pulled me into yer bed.” Piers peppers kisses along my face. I feel warm energy radiating in my thighs and a bulge pushing against my inner thigh. I move my hands underneath his shirt, feeling the curves of his muscles. Piers moves back to my lips, his hands moving underneath my shirt.

  
“WHAT IN ARCEUS’S NAME IS GOING ON!?” We break the kiss at the sudden voice. Lucy stares back in complete shock. I try to move off Piers’s lap, but his arms keep me in place.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers spends the night and Nessa reminds everyone about the annual gym leader photoshoot!  
> Slight fluff ahead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today, but I promise a long chapter on Wednesday to make up for it.

“Umm…Piers and I…are watching a movie!” I mutter a flimsy excuse.

  
“Uh-huh, sure. It looks like it was quite the show!” Lucy leans her head back to laugh. “Well, I must say, it's about time! I could hardly take any more quick glances between you two!” 

  
Lucy moves to sit on the other end of the couch. “ So, Soph, it’s been a minute since we chatted! What happened last night? You came in and quickly shut the door before I could greet you! I was worried!” 

  
“Oi!!” Piers grabs her attention. “If ya don’t mind, me and yer friend would like to be alone.”

  
Lucy’s eyes move back and forth between us. “I was not thinking! I am sorry to interrupt. I’ll call it an early night, then.” Lucy shoots a quick wink in my direction before walking down the hall. She is certainly going to want details tomorrow!

  
Once she clears the room, Piers moves in placing a gentle kiss on my lips. He pulls away from my lips, sliding me off his lap. His hands cups my cheeks“ I need to head home.”

  
“Stay” I plead.

  
“Are ya ready for that love?” Piers touches his forehead to mine.

  
“We don’t have to do anything. Just cuddle and sleep.”

  
“I can’t say no to ya.”

  
I grab his hand and pull him to my bedroom. Piers removes his clothes, only leaving his boxers on. I quickly pull on my pyjamas and crawl under the blankets. The bed dips with Piers’s weight as he shuffles to lay next to me. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me tight against his body. Piers kisses my shoulder, laying his head on top of me. “‘Night Love”

* * *

  
“How was last night?” Lucy waggles her eyebrows at me from across the table.

  
“Alright, I guess.” I tease her as I take a sip of tea.

  
“Oh, come on Sophie! Don’t leave me in suspense!”

  
“We just slept!” I giggle

  
“You slept, or ‘you slept’?” Lucy begins to pry on last night’s activities.

  
“Mornin’” Piers plants a kiss on top of my head and slides in the chair next to mine.

  
I beam at the small kiss. “Good morning, gorgeous.”

  
Piers turns a smile towards me. “Good mornin’, love.”

  
“Aww! You two already have nicknames!!” Lucy gushes.  
I throw a roll at her. Lucy ducks out the way before it hits her head.

  
“Ya have to make noise at this hour?” Piers hides his head in his arms.  
I move my hand to his back, rubbing small, soothing circles. 

  
Piers’s Rotom Phone interrupts our breakfast. “Marnie’s callin’” Piers walks out to the garden to take the call. 

**10 minutes later**

“Oi, I am headed back to Spikemuth. Marnie is trainin with Team Yell and needs some advice.” Piers bows down to wraps his arms around my shoulders. I grab his arms, wrapping them tighter around me.

  
He tucks a piece of hair behind my ear.”We will talk later about everythin’?”

  
I can only nod at his question.

  
“See ya, love.” Piers leans in for a peck before taking his leave.

* * *

  
Nessa: _Just checkin in with ya lot to remind you about our annual photoshoot. This year it will be on the beach in Hulberry, so bring your sexiest swim wear. Sophie, feel free to wear yours too if you want. So, who is coming?_

  
Gordie: _I am_

  
Piers: _Ya_

  
Nessa: _That was fast, you two! I thought you didn’t like photoshoots and such!_

  
Piers: _Figure I would go, it bein’ my lil sis’s first one and all._

  
Raihan: _Are you sure there is no other reason but Marnie, Piers? Count me in Nessa!_

  
Milo: _I’m in!_

  
Bea: _Same. Allister is skipping this one._

  
Piers: _Raihan, what aren’t ya talkin’ ‘bout?_

  
Raihan: _a certain pr media advisor…_

  
Melony: _I will be._

  
Kabu: _I will be attending Nessa._

  
Bede: _Do I have to?_

  
Piers: _Do shut up, dragon boy._

  
Leon: _Hope ya don’t mind, but I am crashing the shoot!_

  
Nessa: _of course, you can come Lee!!_

  
Marnie: _I’m comin’_. 

  
Gloria: _I’ll be there! Hop as well._

  
Me: _Thanks, Nessa! I’ll see you lot next week!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for the annual gym leader photoshoot!

The week passes quickly. I receive my personal belongings from Wyndon the day after my impromptu make out with Piers. When I was not unpacking, I browsed the poke web, looking for any rental properties in Hammerlocke. When Lucy discovered I was looking for a place, she convinced me to move in with her permanently. She insisted since she missed me and wanted her best friend around more.

The night before the gym leader photoshoot, I was in my room browsing on poke gram when my rotom phone buzzed. “You have a message from Gordie.”

Gordie: _Sophie, can we chat tomorrow during the photoshoot?_

Me: _Of course. I’ll see you tomorrow._

I wonder if he was going to discuss our last meet? I wonder if he was going to apologize or just accuse me of conspiring against him? I knew before meeting Gordie that he had issues with his mum. Close confidants of Gordie’s warned of bringing up Melony’s name in his presence. I had committed the ultimate sin if the reports were true. Regardless of what happens tomorrow, I must stay professional.

* * *

My toes met the soft sand. With each step, I feel the silk caress of the white sand. I look around at the assortment of tents, cameras, and gear dotting the landscape. I scan for a place to change and find a nearby changing tent. The tent flap opens, revealing a grinning Raihan and a flustered Leon. I freeze in shock for a second, surprised at the situation in front of me. “Hi, you two!”

Raihan beams down at me while Leon looks anywhere but my eyes.

“Are you alright, Leon? You look red. Were you two in there snogging?” I tease the purple-haired man.

Leon’s eyes grow wide, and his face blushes. Raihan wraps his arms around him, winking at me. “You caught as Soph! We just started dating!”

“Congratulations! I am so happy for you both!”

Raihan moves one arm off Leon and wraps it around me. “Sophie, I hope you brought your best bikini! You may want to catch the attention of certain gym leaders.”

I shrug off Raihan’s arm. “I’ll see you both later.”

I walk into the tent and pull on my blue polka dot bikini. I check myself in the compact mirror. The swimsuit accentuates my curves perfectly. I look at my hair next. I was in a top-knot bun, but perhaps I should wear it down. I remove my hair tie, my caramel tresses cascade down my shoulders, curling with loose waves on the ends. Damn Sophie! You are quite the knockout! I pull my white- see-through cover all over my body and finish my assemble with a sunhat.

I step out of the tent, admiring the ocean surrounding the beach.

“Sophie!” Nessa motions to me. “You came!” Her eyes scan my body with admiration. “Damn girl! You look hot! Maybe we should sneak in some shoots with you too, eh?”

I shake my head. “No need for that, really. Today is about all of you.”

Nessa winks at me, “If you have any suggestions, feel free to share.”

“Ya, the pr person?” A man slides next to me.

“Yes. May I help you?”

“Hello. These are the notes for the photos today, and there is an odd man in the press section, causing quite the scene among the other journalists.”

“I’ll handle him. Thank you.” I look in the direction of the press box and spy a round man with brown hair. My heart drops at sight. Standing in front of me is one of Galar’s most notorious rude paparazzi, Tommy.

Tommy is-technically a member of the Galar Media, and he does not deserve to be. Tommy is known as a reporter who is willing to do anything for a story. If I am honest, he will do anything sinister for a story. I do mean SINISTER. Tommy is linked to pushing a trainer off a cliff, stalking celebrities, and hurting pokemon, all for the sake of having a juicy story to sell. Even though Tommy has committed these heinous acts, he is always given second chances either by community service or working in the mines for a couple of months.

I begin to walk over to the circle of journalists standing at the end of the beach. Tommy spots my approaching glare, and a chilling grin slowly spreads on his face. EWW, the creep!

A personal assistant walks by with a bullhorn at that moment. “May I borrow this?” I reach for the device.

The PA shrugs and hands it to me. The only way I can think to get rid of the nasty reporter was to embarrass him. The only way I can think of to embarrass him at the moment was to be as loud as possible.

I put my mouth next to the piece “HEY! SAD SACK REPORTER! YES, TOMMY, I AM TALKING TO YOU! DO YOU HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO THAN HARASS GYM LEADERS AND GALAR JOURNALISTS! LEAVE IMMEDIATELY OR THE FIRST CALL I MAKE WILL BE TO THE GALAR MEDIA TO REVOKE YOUR LICENSE!” Tommy's face pales the possibility of losing his media credentials.

All the reporters turn glares on Tommy. Tommy shakes his head, disappearing into the crowd. Cold shiver pulses through my body to realize this was not the last I will hear from Tommy.

The gym leaders were staring at the commotion I created and begin laughing at Tommy’s misfortune. I give a thumbs up to the group.

“Sophie! Is this you? I hardly recognize you with your new hair and fiery personality” Raihan walks up to tease.

“Well, he is an arse!”

Leon joins us. “You are not wrong! Thank you for that.”

“It is my job! None of you deserve the likes of Tommy creeping!” I spot him from the corner of my eye. Gordie. My eyes turn towards him, unable to look away. Gordie was shirtless, wearing only his swim trunks. His yellow-white hair was pulled back, and his sunglasses sat on the top of his head. I admire the muscles that cover his biceps, wanting to run my arms over the curves. His chest was adorned with muscles, and I begin to imagine what they would feel like against my bare skin. I feel my face begin to blush as I slowly look into the rock-expert’s eyes. I found him checking out my body and sensuous smile curving upwards. He meets my eyes and gives a wink in my direction. I guess he was not mad at me for the slight tiff we had in the Wild Area.

Nessa and the photographers announce the beginning of the photoshoot. All the gym leaders move around the set, doing a quick prep for the upcoming photos.

* * *

“Milo, you did fantastic! Nessa, you’re up!” The photographer announces to the group. The grass-gym leader nods thanks at the crew, moving away to allow Nessa to take his place. Nessa was quite a pro. She knows how to pose! “She is quite good, don’t you think?” A voice above asks. I look up and see a smiling Milo.

“Yes. She is mesmerizing.” I agree

“She is not the only mesmerizing view today.” Milo quietly mutters. I look up at the big man in confusion and see him looking towards the horizon. Milo must be talking about the view. He surely would not be talking about me! Milo pats my shoulder before approaching Bea for a chat. I look at his retreating back, still confused at our conversation.

“Kabu! Don’t stand there like a Soodowu! Show them THE Man of Fire!” Nessa barks instructions at the Motostoke gym leader.

“Kabu is so stiff in these photos! I am not sure we should release them! You, advisor person, what do you think of Kabu’s photos.” The photographer, Jenny, directs me to a small screen.

I lean over to look at the screen. “He looks good! Kabu is not known for ‘being sexy’ but rather his passion for pokemon battles. I think these pictures illustrate Kabu perfectly.”

Nessa joins the group. “I agree with Sophie.”

“You’re photoshoot, Nessa.” Jenny lifts her arms in resignation.

“ Piers, you’re next!” Nessa shouts.

Piers grumbles as he takes his spot on the beach. I can’t help but admire his body. His upper torso and stomach are slightly toned with muscles; his entire frame was small compared to the other male gym leaders. His porcelain skin was glittering in the sunlight, creating a white halo around his frame.

“Over there. Piers!” Nessa instructs. Piers looks at her like she said the sky was purple.

“In the water!” Nessa elaborates.

Piers moves into ankle-deep water. “This better?”

“Yes! Jenny, go ahead.” Nessa gives the go.

“Piers, splash water towards us!” Jenny instructs.

Piers leans down, and un- enthusiastically splashes a small spray of water.

“That was good, but can you not lean down so much when you are reaching? Also, try to look sexy! Like when you’re on stage!”

“Oi, why would I look sexy when splashin’? It doesn’t make sense!” Piers protests

“Piers, just do it!” Nessa argues. Piers opens his mouth to protest. Nessa looks over at me, moving her head toward Piers.

“Piers, just imagine you’re singing.” I gently instruct.

“I can’t!” Piers was going to argue with everyone. Nessa pushes my arm towards Piers. “Go pose with him.”

“How is that going to help?”

“Trust me!”

I pull off my sunhat and bikini cover, gliding over to where Piers was standing. I felt his eyes watch my movements, appreciating the sight of my bikini. I blush as I stand in front of Piers. His eyes scan my body. I hear Nessa talking with Jenny in the background.

“Piers. You can do this. Keep your eyes on me.”

Piers moves his arms to my hips, letting out a deep groan. “That won’t be too hard, love, considering I can’t stop staring at ya.”

I smile, trying to wiggle out of his grip.

“Sophie, you will be doing the photoshoot with Piers!” Nessa calls out

“WHAT?!”

“Ready?” Jenny asks.

Piers wraps his arms tight around me as the first flash surrounds us. I feel awkward, unsure of where I should put my arms or how to stand. I look into Piers’s eyes, and everything fades. His eyes are blazing at me; his arms move up and down my body. I wrap my arms around his neck, losing myself in the passionate embrace—Nessa motions for us to lay in the waves. I lay down in the cold water while Piers looms over me. His arms are on either side of my head, and his pupils darkened as he observed me in the water. My core begins to heat from the passionate look we share, and I feel something poke my upper leg.

“Piers!” Nessa yells. Piers looks up, and a camera flash follows.

“Good job, you two!” Nessa claps.

I stand up quickly, trying to hide my deep blush.

“Alright, you lot. We are moving to double shoots. It will be Milo and me, Kabu and Melony, Marnie and Bede, Raihan and Bea, finally-Piers and Gordie!” Nessa claps once more.

Piers gives me a final glance before standing next to Gordie.

* * *

“Let’s finish this! The sun is going to set!” Jenny announces.” Gordie and Piers, take positions!”

“One moment.” Nessa interrupts. “Sophie, you are in this one.”

“What!?”

“Trust me!”

“You’re plotting something.” I huff, walking toward the guys.

Nessa chuckles.

“H…eeyyy!” I stutter to the boys. We are nervous about this set of photographs.

“Okay, you three. Get cozy! Just go with whatever feels right!”

“I can get in the middle?” I suggest. Piers and Gordie nod, and we move into position. I face Gordie while Piers comes behind, wrapping his arms around my waist. I place my hands on Gordie’s chest, craning my head to look into his eyes. His wraparound sunglasses slide down his nose as his eyes lock into mine. I feel electricity dancing through my body. Gordie’s hands move to cup my cheeks. Nessa shouts directions from the beach. I move my body to the pose requested, hardly paying attention to gym leaders watching us.

My head is looking over my shoulder at Piers, his lips millimeters from mine. Gordie wraps around my waist, pulling me closer to his form. The electricity intensifies between the three of us. It feels like our bodies are magnets, pulling each other together.

“That’s a wrap!” I jump out of the embrace, trotting to Nessa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nessa is a part-time matchmaker.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gym leaders have a bonfire after the beach photoshoot. Piers, Sophie, and Gordie finally chat. 
> 
> Fluff Ahead!!

“Nessa! Why was I needed?”

“Just needed another model, I suppose.” Nessa’s grins are wider than a meowths

“I am the pr advisor. I shouldn’t be in the photos.”

“ We can edit you out. Don’t worry, Sophie! If you want a copy of a photo, just let Jenny know.”

I look at the camera screen. The last photo showed the remnants of a sunset and us in the middle. Gordie and Piers were on either side of me. Piers's lips were near mine, while Gordie’s were a whisper away from my shoulder. Waves lapped at our feet, completing the provocative photo. I slid the panel to reveal the previous photo. This one was similar with one notable difference: It was just Piers and me. Piers's face was inches from mine while I was looking at the camera, eyes filled with desire. My core started to heat. Oh, Arceus! Our chemistry was leaping off the photo.

“Sophie! We are having a bonfire if you would like to join!” Nessa points towards a large flame.

“I’ll be there in a minute.”

The tall model glides towards the group. The camera crew began taking the lights and reflectors apart... “You should really consider being in this year’s photo shoot. You were amazing! I have never seen Piers so willing to do a photo shoot!” Jenny approaches me.

“Thank you, Jenny! I need a favor, could you send me a copy of the photo. I quite enjoyed it.”

“Of course! I will send it in a couple of days. ”She grabs her bag and walks away.

I am left alone on the darkening beach. How serene is this view! I bury my feet in the sand and lift my nostrils in the air. The sun was setting on the horizon, painting the sky in brilliant colors. The tang of the sea salt air meets my nose as a sea breeze whips my hair gently around my shoulders. I sigh happily at a peaceful moment.

“May I interrupt?” Gordie appears next to me.

“Of course!”

“I thought we could chat?” Gordie looks off into the sunset.

“Of course.”

Gordie takes a drawn-out sigh. “I was an arse to you in the Wild Area. You had nothing to do with the fight with my mum, and I appreciate you checking on me. It is probably best to stay out of my arguments with Melony.”

I look over at the horizon, trying to hide my annoyance at the rock-type expert. I am starting to wonder if my crush on Gordie was just that-a a passing crush.

Gordie scoots closer to my frame. “Is it wrong for me to say I feel something between us?”

“Perhaps?”

Gordie stands in front of me. He wraps his arms around my back. “I really want to kiss you right now… may I?”

I pause for a second, unsure if I want to cross this line. My curiosity got the better of me. “Okay.”

His lips meet mine. His lips move slowly against mine, tasting my lips. My lips remain still, confused at the lack of passion. I did not feel the usual spark of kissing someone I am attracted to. I just wanted it to end. I reciprocate with a small kiss tasting the sea salt on his lips. His hands move up to my waist, wrapping tightly around me. He breaks his kiss, moving his face only a couple of inches from my mine. “Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?”

“Oi,” A voice interrupts our interaction. I thank Arceus looking toward the voice.

“I’m interruptin’?” My heart skips a beat at the sight of Piers.

Gordie responds. “No mate, I actually need to chat with you.”

“What ‘bout?”

“Sophie.”

I cringe at my name. Now is the time to tell Gordie I wasn’t interested.

Piers sees my cringe and gives a knowing wink. “I’ll save ya the time: I like her, you like her, she likes both of us. Why make it difficult?”

“I agree. If it is alright with Sophie.” Gordie lifts my hands to kiss the knuckles.

I grimace at the unexpected kiss. Sophie say something. “I only like Piers, Gordie. I think we should just be friends.”

Gordie’s mouth flies open as Piers tries to hide a chuckle. Gordie composes himself with a cough. ”Umm, Sophie, did I get the wrong impression? I thought you were into me.”

“I was, but after getting to know you more, I realized that my crush on you was superficial. I just… I can’t be impartial if I am dating you. Perhaps when things with your mum settle a bit?”

“So, this is about the fight with my mum or the way I treated you out in the Wild Area?”

“both”

Piers is silent during the exchange. I could see the disappointment in Gordie’s face. I truly did not want to hurt him, but I could pretend to like him.

Piers speaks up. “Well, since the beautiful Sophie has spoken, I guess I can say my part. Sophie, I would’ be happy to call ya my girl.” My face explodes in a brilliant smile. I wrap my arms around Piers, leaning my head up to kiss his cheek. Piers looks to Gordie. “I like ya, Gordie. I want to spend more time with ya, see where this goes. I can’t speak for Soph, but perhap’ if we work out, she would be open to givin’ ya another chance?”

My eyes bulge out. I did not know Piers was attracted to Gordie. I know Piers, and I have not had a proper chat about our relationship, but I certainly was open to other partners. Perhaps Piers and Gordie can have their own relationship and leave me out of it? I look to Piers’s green eyes and melt out the sweet look he was giving me.

“I suppose…”

Piers kisses my forehead. “Great, love.”

“Now, if you don’t mind, beautiful, I want to chat with Piers alone.” Gordie nods towards the group of gym leaders.

* * *

“Hey, Sophie!” Gloria greets me as I join the group.

“Hey, you lot, what did I miss?”

“Gloria burning the curry,” Bede complains.

“Oi! Stop complainin’! I didn’t see ya help any!” Marie playfully pushes the fairy leader.

Milo serves some curry on the plate, bringing it to me. “Here ya are, Soph.” Our fingers brush under the plate. Milo’s face turns a reddish color at the contact. “Thank you, Milo.”

Milo only grunts and sits next to Nessa. The model looks at Milo and looks at me with a raised eyebrow. I have not known Nessa long, but I can see that she is already scheming something.

The group begins talking about the photoshoot, laughing at various moments. Kabu brings up how ridiculous he will look in the photos, Raihan brags about the number of likes he will get on his Poke Gram, and Nessa rolls her eyes at Raihan’s dramatic dreams.

“I will say a couple of people here had a sizzling photoshoot.” Raihan sports a toothy grin, slowly looking at me.

“Raihan, you can’t count yourself.” I gently tap his knee.

“That is a given, Sophie! I was not talking about myself; I was talking about you and Piers.” Raihan smirks.

A coughing fit plagues my body; Melony is soon behind me, patting my back. “You okay, dear?”

I look around at the group. Everyone was hiding a mixture of amusement and concern. I noticed one person who displayed neither-Milo. His face was completely red. He looked around as if he did not want to hear any more about my love life.

My eyes began to water. Leon appears next to me with a cup of water. I compose myself. “Keep your pervy thoughts to yourself, dragon boy.”

Raihan shows his fangs.”Oh, come now, Soph! Nothing wrong with it! If there is a spark, there is a spark, I always say. I want to know…mfff.” Kabu is behind Raihan, covering his mouth. “Raihan, stop talking. The questions are making her uncomfortable.”

“Really, Raihan!” Melony scolds behind me.

“Sorry about him. He talks before he thinks.” Leon whispers.

“You know Raihan, maybe we should ask about the time you tried to seduce Diantha and…” Bea teases

“Ok!, Bea, that is not necessary! Just having some fun!”

I couldn’t help but laugh. The Galar gym leaders were an odd group for certain.

“What are ya up to now, Raihan?” Piers sits beside me.

“Nothing. Just a bit of teasing.” Raihan laughs.

Gordie sits next to Piers. As our group begins talking about the next couple of weeks, I would spot Gordie and Piers' glances. I wonder what happened with their private chat.

* * *

We disperse shortly after the meal with promises to meet for lunch soon. While I help put out the bonfire, Piers and Gordie discuss a schedule for when they will meet up. It was revealed that Piers was flying back to Hammerlocke with me. The Flying Taxi arrives shortly after we say goodbye. Piers waves at me from the taxi. I begin to walk towards him when I felt a hand wrap around my wrist.

“Sophie, can I have a minute?” Nessa turns me around so I can face her.

“Yea, just give me a sec.” I hold up a hand to Piers, signaling him I would be a second.

“Alright, what’s up?”

Nessa sighs before continuing. “It’s about Gordie.”

I raise a curious eyebrow.

“Sophie, I am not against polyamorous relationships. I just wanted to tell you before I chat about my concerns. You should not get in a relationship with Gordie. He is a sweet and caring person, but he is going through so much with his mum, and I heard about your argument with him in the Wild Area. Gordie does have quite the temper when it comes to losing or his mum, and I don’t want him to hurt you.”

“Nessa, thank you for your concern. I don’t feel anything for Gordie other than friendship.”

Nessa sighs in relief, “ I will always look out for my friends, Sophie.”

I hug Nessa, thanking her for her friendship. She pulls away from me with her playful smirk. “Sophie?”

“yea...?”

“What do you think of Milo?”

“Why?”

“No reason. I just haven’t seen you interact with him.”

“He’s nice.”

“Just nice?”

“What are you getting at, Nessa?”

“Nothing!”

“Are you asking me because you are dating him?”

Nessa raises her eyebrow at me. “Milo and me? Arceus, no! He is my best friend. I am attracted to another gym leader...” Her eyes trail to her left, where Bea is standing.

* * *

I cuddle against Piers. He wraps his arm around my shoulder, leaning down to kiss my hair. I look down at the world below, watching the dark region of Galar move by below. We soon arrive in Hammerlocke.

“Lucy is out for the evening if you want to come in,” I suggest to Piers.

I grab my Pokeball, releasing a tired Gigi. “GAR!” She grumbles before searching for her friend Eevee.

“She happy to see ya, eh?” Piers chuckles.

“She is an odd one.”

We head towards the kitchen. I am still hungry even after the curry I ate at the beach. Perhaps I should make some omelets? Oh! I should ask Piers if he wants one! I feel two arms wrap around my waist from behind.

“Looks good, what ya makin’?” Piers whispers in my ear.

I giggle. “Omelets. Would you like one?”

Piers sighs happily. “Nah, I’ll just admire the view.”

“ A dinner and a show. I aim to please.”

Piers plants a small kiss on the back of my neck. “Fine show it is. Perhaps I can get an encore later?”

“I thought you didn't do encores.” I whisk the eggs, trying to keep my heart from beating out of my chest.

“I don’t. But I wouldn’t say no if you gave me one. Maybe we can move it to the bedroom” Piers nibbles on my ear lobe; I feel warmth begin to pool in my center while a moan escapes my lips.

I turn the burner off and turn to face Piers. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him down on my lips. I tap my tongue against his lips, and tongues are colliding with each other. I slip his jacket off his shoulders, throwing it on the table. His hands wrap around my arse, lifting me against his hips. I wrap my legs around his core, moving my neck as his lips slide down my neck. Piers carries me to my bedroom as his teeth bite down on my lower lip, claiming it once again. I mewl, and Piers growls in turn, throwing me on the bed. He crashes his body into mine, sucking on my lips. Wrapping my legs and arms around him, I pull him tight against my body. My hands crawl underneath his shirt, feeling the muscles on his back. Piers’s growls are rumbling against my lips as his hands' mirror mine. One hand moves to my breast, squeezing it clothed. “Mmm,” I pull away from his greedy kisses.

“Ya want me to stop?” Piers asks.

I want to say no. I want to feel his skin on mine as his lips explore every inch. However, I feel overwhelmed from the day, and I am nervous about taking the next step.

“ I am not ready,” I confess.

Piers climbs off me only to lay down on the bed and wrap his arms around me.

He kisses my lips. “It’s alright, love.”

“Piers?”

“Hmm?”

“Want to make this official?” I lay my chin on his chest, smirking.

“What else would ya call it? Yer, my girlfriend.” Piers wraps around me tighter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new Chairperson of Macro Cosmos is announced and is requesting to talk to Reader.

I open my eyes and see beautiful emerald eyes staring back. “Hey, you. You watching me sleep?” 

  
“I didn’t want to wake ya since ya looked angelic.” Piers’s knuckles caress my upper arm.

  
My hand cups his cheek, and I move in for a morning kiss. A quick peck turns into a long passionate kiss. Piers's lips move under my chin, biting a sensitive spot. I squeal, feeling a sensation build in my core. 

  
Piers hovers above. “Is this spot sensitive?” He kisses the marked spot. “Can’t wait to find more sensitive spots.”His loose hair cascades around my head as he returns his attention to my lips.

  
“Urgent call from Leon!!! Shall I answer?” My Rotom phone disrupts with a shrill ring.

  
Piers groans, rolling off me. Well, that call certainly broke the mood.

  
“Answer”

  
The purple-haired Leon fills my screen. “Sophie, I don’t know if you heard, Oleana was appointed the new Chairwoman of Macro Cosmos.”

  
“Really?” I had been horrid at keeping up with recent news. 

  
Leon continues. “She has requested a meeting with us.”

  
“Alright, umm, I can meet you in the lobby of the office building.” 

  
“That works. See you there.” 

  
“Okay, try not to be late, okay?” I couldn’t help but be concerned about Leon’s lack of directions. Hopefully, he won’t get lost in Wyndon.

  
“Don’t fret, Sophie! I will see you there!” 

  
I end the call. “Gotta dash!” I jump out of bed, grabbing clothes on the way to the bathroom.

  
“Oi, wait a sec.” Piers calls out.

  
I turn back around. “I am sorry! I get into work mode quite quickly.”  
Piers stands up, wrapping me in his arms. “I am going to the Wild Area for a couple of weeks to train… with Gordie.”

  
“So, just to train or…?” I could not help but be curious about the status of Piers’s and Gordie’s potential relationship.

  
“Ya.” Piers kisses my forehead. “I’ll message ya.”

  
I wrap my arms around his neck. “Stay safe.”

  
“I will, love."

* * *

  
I step into the Macro Cosmos building. The lobby looks so clean and fashionable! Oleana surely had a large input in the interior décor. Stepping around the cascading waterfall, I approach a large circular desk with employed several professional-looking women. One of the receptionist looks up as I approach. “Welcome to Macro Cosmos! Do you have an appointment?”

  
“I have a meeting with Chairwoman Oleana. My name is Sophie Claire.”

  
“Ms. Claire! Please proceed to the lift. I will notify the Chairwoman of your arrival.” I thank her, moving towards the lift. “Oh, hit the button for the top floor.” The secretary informs me. The lift doors open, and I press the top floor button. After a couple of minutes, the metal doors open, revealing a tall, blonde woman with impeccable fashion and a frozen smile. “Ms. Claire, it is good to see you again. Where is Leon?”

  
“He said he would be here during our chat. If I had to guess, he is still looking for the building.”

  
Oleana nods. “Well, I must say I am not surprised. Nice to see nothing has changed in my absence. Let us start the meeting without him.” 

  
Oleana leads me down the hall, arriving at two big ornate doors. Oleana opens the doors with a flourish, motioning me to sit in a chair. I take a quick peek around her office. The décor was very modern complete with floor to ceiling windows. I tuck my hair behind my ears, hoping I look presentable to the new Chairwoman.  
Oleana sits behind her desk. “Sophie. I would just like to state I was unaware of your termination from Macro Cosmos. The decision was made without my knowledge or input. Had I been made aware of this unjust action; I would have rectified the situation immediately. You are one of the best PR managers at Macro Cosmos, perhaps all of Galar. you were selected to be former Chairman’s PR Manager because of your talents; I hope you can get some peace from that knowledge.”

  
I am taken aback. “Thank you, Chairwoman.”

  
Oleana gives a small smile. “Regardless of the unfortunate incident, I am happy Leon offered you a position as Pokemon League PR advisor. I wanted to assign a pr advisor for the disposal of the gym, but the Chairman had different plans.” The Chairman used Oleana for the duties he deemed too “unworthy.” Still, he would often ignore her suggestions to improve Macro Cosmos or the Pokemon League.   
“I called you and Leon to discuss the upcoming gym challenge season and the future of the Pokemon League. It is promising to be quite the season.”

  
“Chairwoman, since you brought up the upcoming gym challenge, I would like to discuss…” I am interrupted by the doors bursting open.   
I turn around to see a panting Leon. “I am late, aren’t I? I got lost trying to find the building.”

  
“Leon, please have a seat. We have just started.” Oleana keeps her tone neutral, greeting the former Champion.   
Leon sits next to me, giving a quick nod in greeting.

  
Oleana turns her attention back to me. “You were saying, Sophie?”

  
I take a breath. “I want to bring to your attention some of the gym leaders’ concerns. In the last couple of weeks, I have met with each leader to get acquainted and such. Some of them have requested fewer media events.”

  
Oleana leans back in her chair. “I understand the stress that comes with gym leader responsibilities, but what do you suggest we do to build excitement for the upcoming season? Nessa has discussed with me the possibility of having fewer tasks due to her responsibilities as a model. I told her the same thing I will tell you: When she took on the role of Hulberry Gym Leader, she signed up for gym leader responsibilities.” 

  
This is your moment, Sophie. Head up and suggest your ideas to Oleana. “ I understand your point, Chairwoman. I am quite concerned about the future performance of the Galar gym leaders if they feel burned out. Perhaps instead of back-to-back interviews, leaders could opt to post more frequently on Poke gram. They can post photos on preparing for a match, their pokémon teams, and other activities.”Oleana was unfamiliar with Poke gram; she may not have considered all the possibilities the platform offers.“For events: We can narrow it down to two: A charity gala and a dance to kick off the Gym Challenge season. It would allow the challengers to mingle and paint the gym leaders as mentors guiding the next generation of trainers. The charity gala could benefit some type of charity- such as maintenance fees for the Wild Area, and fans have a chance to buy a limited ticket to the event. It would drum up quite the pr.” 

  
Oleana was wearing a rare open mouth smile. “These are great ideas, Sophie. I will consider them in the following days. I might be willing to cut some interviews in exchange for a large gala at the beginning of the gym challenge season. The gym leaders do need to understand they will still be required to do a set of events. Is there anything else you wish to discuss with me?”

  
One topic I wanted to discuss was Spikemuth. The first time I visited the small town, I was struck by its decaying state. Marnie and Piers would always speak highly of their hometown; their passion was so contagious. I want to help them breathe life into the small unique corner of Galar. I decide to bring up the subject. “Yes, Chairwoman, I would like to talk to you about Spikemuth…”   
I give Oleana the rundown on the state of Spikemuth. In my chat with Marnie and Piers, they shared their wish for poke dollars to revitalize Spikemuth. The current condition of Spikemuth discouraged trainers from rushing through the town and quickly leaving after challenging the gym leader. Spikemuth residents have become resentful of being overlooked, resulting in late-night vandalism sprees.

  
Oleana listens to my speech, promising to delve further into the status of Spikemuth. “Leon, let's move on to the Battle Tower. How are preparations coming along?”  
Leon begins discussing the Battle Tower and his various visions for the building’s future. 

  
Oleana wraps up our meeting. “Sophie, I want to congratulate you on all your accomplishments as Pokemon League PR advisor so far. I must warn you. However, there will be additional responsibilities for your job. The challenge season will soon be upon us, which means the media will be more restless for an interview. I will be an intern to you to help with some of the work tasks. Expect a call in a couple of days. I expect great things from you! I fully expect discussing a potential promotion for you in a couple of months.”

  
My eyes widen at her words. This was everything I had worked for since my first day!

  
Oleana motions us to leave. “I shall be in contact with you both.”

  
Before I leave, I want to ask Oleana a question plaguing my mind for the last month. “Chairwoman, may I ask a question?” 

  
“Yes?” 

  
“Do you regret helping the Chairman awake Eternatus?”

  
“Every single day, Ms. Claire.” 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected visitors arrive to visit Reader at her house...

I stepped out of the building into a crisp Galarian afternoon. I breathe in the cool air, thanking all my lucky stars that the meeting had gone well. The only thing left for me to do is text the gym leaders. 

  
_Me: Hello all! I am sending a quick update regarding an unexpected meeting with Chairwoman Oleana. We chatted about your concerns about interviews and events, with several alternative possibilities being discussed. This time, the Chairwoman-at has requested that all complete their assigned duties until a compromise is reached. I will be meeting with her in the coming weeks to finalize media alternatives. The Chairwoman will be contemplating arrange cutting some events for gym leaders as needed. -Sophie._

  
“Sophie,” Leon towers over me, breaking my thoughts. “Do you need a lift home?” I look to Leon’s famous Charizard. How could I turn down an offer to ride on THE Charizard? “You don’t have to ask twice!” I was practically bouncing up and down.   
Leon pats the fire lizard’s neck. Charizard huffs smokes, showing off for the new rider. Leon laughs at his partner, jumping on Charizard’s neck. I approach the large Pokemon cautiously, reaching a hand towards the snout. Charizard nuzzles my hand, calming any nerves I had about flying. Leon wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me to sit in front of me.  
Leon wraps his arm around me, holding me in place, “Hold on to his neck, alright?”  
“Does he know where to go?” I feel a slight panic traveling with Galar’s most directional challenged man.  
“Charizard knows where to go, unlike me.” The former champion chuckles.   
We lift off with ease. It was quite a journey. The wind whips my hair around my face. I can feel the power of Charizard’s wings as he flies through the sky. The ground below was dotted with different patches of color, with an occasional small house every couple of minutes. Before long, I see the familiar castle spires of Hammerlocke in the distance. Within minutes we land in front of Lucy’s house.   
“Thank you, Leon and Charizard!” I slide off Charizard’s back giving the Pokemon a quick pat on his velvety nose. Charizard huffs in approval.  
“Laters, Soph, let’s do lunch.” With the parting line, he flies away into the sky.

* * *

  
I lay down on the couch. Today was certainly unexpected! My Rotom Phone floats up to my eye level, displaying several text messages: 

  
_Nessa: Oleana is a tough sale. Let’s do lunch to celebrate regardless. Everyone is invited._   
_Kabu: Thank you_   
_Bede: Whatever._   
_Raihan: Oleana is a tough person to convince. Was Leon with you by chance?_   
_Marnie: Oi, you’re jokin, right?_   
_Milo: Thank you for talking to Oleana for us._   
_Allister: …._   
_Bea: Did she say what events we had to do this year?_   
_Melody: Darling, Sophie. I must treat you for dinner soon._   
_Gordie: You’re amazing for trying. Don’t be too upset if she says no._   
_Gloria: I second that Nessa, lunch for Sophie!_   
_Nessa: Brilliant!_   
_Raihan: What about me!?_   
_Gloria: Of course, Raihan_   
_Raihan: (smiley face)_   
_Sophie: I am always up for lunch! Let’s meet up soon!_

**1 hour later**

“Wait, Piers spent the night?! How was I not aware!?” Lucy was catching up on last night’s events. “Also, all of you are dating, or are they are just dating you or are just dating Piers and Gordie, and he is dating.?” Lucy stirred the sweet mushroom curry on the stove, throwing complicated questions at me.  
“The third one? At least that is what we discussed on the beach. They are going to Wild Area to spend more time together.”  
“You mean ‘time together’ “ Lucy did air quotes as she began to smirk.  
“Hush, you. Is dinner almost ready?” Gigi and I were lurking around, famished. The aroma was too alluring not to ignore.  
The three of us are soon sitting in front of the telly with our bowls of curry, enjoying a comedy. I take the dishes after we finish eating.   
I put away the last dish when a knock comes from the door.  
“Who can that be at this hour?” Lucy jumps to her feet.

“Uhh, Soph?” A confused Lucy walks into my view, followed by Gordie and Milo.  
“Hello, you two? I wasn’t expecting a visit tonight.” I am unsure what Gordie or Milo would need at this hour.  
“We were just over at Hammerlocke Stadium and thought we would pop in for a bit,” Gordie explains.  
“I’m sorry to interrupt ya, Soph. Gordie wanted to swing by before we go home.” Milo gives a longer explanation.  
An awkward pause stretches in the room. Four sets of eyes stared at the other, waiting for someone to break the silence.  
“Well, I am sure you three want me out of the way.” Lucy is tiptoeing backward. I shoot her a warning glare, daring her to leave me be with the two gym leaders.  
“On second thought, I could use a drink. Would anyone else like one?”  
Lucy heads to the kitchen to grab our beverages. I stare at the two men, wondering what they could need.  
“What can I help you with, Gordie?” I settle on the casual-dressed man.  
“Me?” Gordie’s eyebrows move to his forehead. “I just need to chat with ya. It’s about us.”  
Milo’s cheeks start to tingle pink. He shuffles his feet back and forth, appearing as if he rather be anywhere but here.  
“Gordie, perhaps we can chat in a couple of weeks? I don’t want Milo uncomfortable.” I glance at Milo, smiling slowly. My small smile seems to calm him, and he returns one in turn.

“He knows. I just want to know-what changed between us? I thought we had a spark that night in Circhester. Then when Piers suggests a relationship between the three of us, I was elated. I didn’t expect you to say no.”  
I cross my arms, heaving a long sigh. I look down at the floor for a second, mentally noting a speck of dirt.

Lucy rounds the corner, handing out bottles of beer. I take a long swig before I answer Gordie.  
“I really thought it would work out too. I think what changed between us is the spat we had in The Dusty Bowl and the lack of sparks when we kissed. I really do like you, Gordie. I think it is best if you date Piers only. I am okay with an open relationship.”  
Gordie’s eyes are blinking. I hate this. I can tell I hurt him a bit, but I don't want to lead him on.  
“Well, since you both are here, join us for our marathon movie night. We are watching Detective Pikachu next.” Lucy offers  
“Sounds fantastic!” Milo is the first to answer.  
“I am headed to a hotel for the evening.” Without another word, Gordie quickly escapes our home.  
Lucy moves to hug me. “You did good, Sophie. When it's right, it's right.” She wraps her arms around me, moving to sit on the couch next to Milo.

* * *

The end credits roll on Detective Pikachu. I stretch, looking over at my two companions. Lucy was asleep next to me, her head buried in a pillow. Milo is staring back at me with an exhausted smile.  
“How are you?” I ask, realizing I hadn’t asked earlier.  
“I have been great. I was just over watching Gordie’s match against Raihan.” Milo leans back in thought. “Listen, Sophie, Gordie really likes you. He is a good guy, despite his problems with his mum. Can hardly blame him, your beautiful.” A flush appears on his face.  
I ignore his compliment, Milo is just a kind person, that is all. “Milo, I appreciated your loyalty to your friend, however, this is between me and him,” I explain quickly. 

Milo nods at my answer, twiddling his thumbs before he asks me a question:  
“Would you date anyone besides Piers? I mean, I know he is polyamorous, but are you?”   
“I am certainly open to falling in love with several people.”  
Milo hums thoughtfully. I move my body to face his, tucking my feet underneath. “What about you? I am sure you and Nessa will hit it off soon.”  
“ She is my best friend, and I don’t see her like that. She would say the same. I have only dated once- a girl from Turrfield before I was a gym leader.”

  
Before long, Milo and I were trading stories about our exes. Our conversation soon moved to favorite movies and Pokemon types. As hour by hour slipped by, we talked about several things. He really is a sweet, caring person. He always puts everyone’s needs before his own, a feeling I was familiar with. I look at the clock hours later  
“It is two in the morning, Milo.”  
“Really? Well, I must go! I really did enjoy chatting with ya tonight.”

  
I walk him to my door. “Let’s do this again. It can be a night with close friends.”  
For a second, I swear I could see Milo’s smile freeze. I must have imagined it, though, since he praises the idea.

  
I softly shut the door, trying not to wake my sleeping best friend. I find out soon that my efforts are in vain. Lucy is standing in the middle of the hall, arms crossing her chest.  
“He likes you.” She asserts, not waiting a second longer after I closed the door.  
“I like him too,” I reply to her.  
“Not like that, babe. He thinks you're attractive.”  
“Don’t be silly, Lucy! Well, goodnight!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Milo is such a good friend!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets her intern and an exhibition match!
> 
> ***Trigger Warning- There are mentions of violence, a bit of fighting, and stalking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today! I have been busy with finals and essays so I wasn't able to write a long chapter. I will make it up on Sunday with an extra-long one.

Unknown Sender: _Hello Ms. Claire. My name is Elise. I have been assigned to be your intern for the upcoming season. I was wondering if we could meet to discuss my position further? I look forward to working with you._   
_-Elise_

  
Oleana: _Sophie, Kabu, and Raihan have an exhibition match today. You will make your way to the Motostoke Stadium and be a liaison to the press. Take your intern with you. You shouldn’t be overworking yourself_

  
I exit out of my message app. I am touched by Oleana’s concern for my well fare. Despite popular opinion, Oleana cares about the welfare of her subordinates. I stretch my legs out from under me, mentally preparing a to-do list. The first task, contact my new intern about the exhibition match.

  
Me: _Hello Elise, it is a pleasure to finally chat! If you are available today, can you meet me at the Motostoke gym? There is an exhibition match between Kabu and Raihan and I will be organizing the after-match press greet. I could use your assistance and can walk you through the various tasks of a pr professional._  
 _-Sophie_

* * *

I enter the lobby in the Motostoke gym spotting a pink-haired girl near the desk, looking down at her phone. I cross the hallway towards her and her eyes lift up.  
“Hello, Ms. Claire? I am Elise, your intern” the girl greets with a bow.  
“Call me Sophie, no need for formalities!” I introduce myself and motion for her to follow, relaying the events of the day. “Let’s walk to the locker room for a quick chat with Kabu and Raihan. We can head to the media room afterward.” I remember an important point as we move down the hall. “There are reporters-gossipers really, who are rude and demanding. There is one that stands out-Tommy. Quite an arse! He harasses, stalks, and even hurt anyone for a story-that includes gym leaders, trainers, and even employees!”   
Elise is taking notes on her Rotom Phone as I chat. “Tommy-bad. Got it.”

“Hello, you lot. Just wanted to wish you both luck before the match.” I greet Kabu and Raihan.  
“SOPH!” Raihan is pumping his arms back and forth in the air. “Oh, and who is this?” He turns his cyan eyes on poor Elise.  
“Elise meet Raihan and Kabu. Elise is my intern this season.” I glare at the tall gym leader, hoping he wouldn’t flirt with her.  
“Hello. It is such an honor to meet both of you. I look forward to working together.” Elise ignores Raihan’s toothy grin, bowing to both gym leaders.  
“You are a polite one, eh?” Raihan winks.  
“Sophie, I am glad to see you. I cannot take another second of Raihan’s motivation speech.” Kabu grabs the ends of his towel around his neck.  
“Kabu! I am hurt! Everyone loves a classic Raihan speech. Fans would pay buckets to hear my speeches!” Raihan moves his hand to his chest in mock offense.  
“Well, why don’t you find one then?” Kabu winks over at me.  
Raihan’s mouth falls open at Kabu’s quip.  
Elise giggles next to me. I cover my mouth with my hand before a laugh escapes.  
“Well, keep up that energy Raihan! Good luck to both and remember interviews in the media room post-match!

The match was spectacular! Raihan and Kabu are down to their last Pokemon- Duraludon and Centiskortch. Earlier in the match, Raihan’s Flygon had used sandstorm, inflicting damage on Kabu’s pokemon throughout the battle. Both gym leaders recall their pokemon at the same time for Gigantamax. Centiskortch had no time to use Will-o-Wisp on Duraludon, giving an advantage to steel dragon type. The Pokemon trade blows for a couple of minutes, when Duraludon let out a massive Dragon Pulse, blinding the entire stadium. I waited with bated breath for the light to clear. When the stadium clears, Centiskortch stands tall. The bug fire pokemon attacks with G-Max Inferno! Duraludon collapses back as the fire hits their body. A plume of smoke travels into the air followed by a massive explosion. Duraludon had fainted! The stadium roars for the victor and the screens flash to a smiling Kabu. 

* * *

  
“Alright! Remember what we discussed! Kabu and Raihan will call on one reporter to ask a question. You may not ask any personal questions. Our security team will escort you out if you try to break this rule.” I walk off the stage handing my microphone to a tech. Kabu and Raihan are seated at a long white table adorned with Galar Pokemon League banners. The media conference has begun.   
“This is quite exciting.” Elise beams next to me.  
“Yes, quite so. You will not have one dull day with this group”  
“It has always been my dream to work with the gym leaders! I can hardly wait!” Elise is radiating with excitement.  
Raihan and Kabu are wrapping up their questions when I see a plant next to the stage move, I tap Elise’s arm, pointing to the odd plant. We quietly approach the plant expecting a fan to pop out. “You can come out now,” I order the person hiding.  
Tommy peaks out of the plant. He sees my glare and gives a disgusting smile. “Soph!”  
“I told you not to call me Soph! We are not mates!”  
“Could you get out of the way darling? I am waiting for Kabu or Raihan.”  
I step between the stage and him. Elise steps behind him trapping Tommy.  
I look over to my intern. “Elise, could you call security to escort this gentleman out of the stadium?”  
Elise turns towards her phone and begins typing.  
“Soph! There is no need to get personal! Let me have a short interview with one of the two.” Tommy begs.  
“Let me think... NO!” I hope security will arrive soon.  
Tommy looks behind, giving Elise a nasty look. “Who are you!?”  
“The person standing in your way.” Elise looks down on the squatting man.  
Tommy barks, turning toward me. “Now Sophie, I will ask nicely. Get out of my way or I will make you.”  
Elise takes a step towards Tommy as I reach for Gigi’s Pokeball. “I would highly advise you to not threaten me.”  
Tommy growls. “Listen here bitch, you, have gotten in my way too many times, now back off or…”  
A fist connects with Tommy’s face at that moment. I look up and spot Kabu, who had just removed his fist from Tommy’s face. “Threaten her one more time, you will not just deal with her, you will deal with me!”  
“And me” Raihan appears by my side.  
The security team waltzes in, picking Tommy up and escorting him out. I let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you all, particularly Elise, for your level head. Many people would not have acted in the same way.” I praise the pink-haired girl.  
Elise approaches and gives a quick pat. “ Can’t let anything happen to my boss on my first day!”

* * *

We wrap up the day in Motostoke a couple of hours later. I ask Elise to return to Hammerlocke in order to go over plans for the coming weeks. I also have a feeling Oleana sent in last-minute requests and paperwork, so I can use the extra help.  
“Are you sure you don’t want me to accompany you girls back? Tommy has a nasty reputation.” Kabu has been by side the whole afternoon. He was really worried about me after the incident, checking on me frequently to assure Tommy hadn’t returned. He has become quite fatherly over me.  
“Kabu, we will be fine. Elise and I have each other! I also have Gigi, the rambunctious Gengar!” I comfort the older man.  
Kabu nods and pulls me into a hug.   
“Aww, group hug!” Raihan’s arms envelop Kabu and me.  
“Elise you’re a part of this too!”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A troubling situation arises for Leon and Raihan. The reader and Piers meet up after weeks apart.  
> **Smut ahead**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the long chapter I promised! The next couple of chapters have a lot of smut and some plot involved. Also I am changing the rating on the story.

I close my laptop and stretch my body. “ Elise let’s call it a night. It’s past midnight, let’s finish up the rest of the work tomorrow.”  
Elise yawns “You’re right. Text me tomorrow and let’s meet at a cafe. Do you know if Flying Taxis run this late?”  
I look at her perplexed. “You’re not going anywhere! Lucy has an extra bed in her office, you can crash there.”  
Elise sighs with relief “ I appreciate you, Sophie. You really do not have to house me overnight.”  
“It is late, much too cold and you are too tired.”  
“Can’t argue with that.”

* * *

A mechanical voice is blaring in my ear. “You have an incoming video chat from Piers. Would you like to accept?”  
I groggily slap the voice, hitting air instead. I groan in protest, finally giving in to the Rotom phone's call alert. I press the accept button.  
“Good Mornin’ love!” Piers’s voice instantly wakes me.  
I sit up. “Piers!?”  
“I didn’t mean to wake ya, Sophie. I miss ya and want to chat.”  
I grab a pillow to hide my morning face. “How’s training?”  
“Alright. Oi, I am playin’ a show the night after I'm home. Wanna come? Ya would be my special guest.” Piers winks  
I blush at his flirting. How is it that Piers makes me feel like a schoolgirl? “How can I say no?”   
“Good.” Piers’s lips turn in a smile.

“So, how is it with Gordie?” It feels strange talking about Piers’s other relationship. I am not upset about Piers having a boyfriend, it was new territory for us to explore.  
“It’s fine, love. We can talk more ‘bout it when I come back. I want to talk about ya. How’s yer job?”   
“We have been busy! I just got back yesterday from Kabu’s exhibition game in Motostoke. The post-battle interviews went swimmingly, well except for a sneak appearance by Tommy. I told him to get lost but he was quite… argumentative.” I left out the bit about Tommy threatening me. Piers had other concerns at the moment.   
“If that arse gives ya any trouble, tell me oi? I am sure Team Yell can make a house visit."  
“I can handle myself. Oh, I forgot to mention, I have an intern! Her name is Elise, and she is amazing…” I gush to my boyfriend about Elise for a bit.

I end the call soon after due to a message from Nessa _“All of us are treating you to lunch today at The Captain’s Table in Hulberry. Be there at 12!_

* * *

“Cheers to Sophie” Nessa lifts her glass in a toast.   
“Cheers!” the table sings.   
I lift my glass in the air, “Cheers to all.” Around the table, Bea, Gloria, Nessa, Marnie, Milo, and Elise smile back at me.   
“Are the others dropping by?” I take a sip of my drink.  
“Melony and Kabu said they would be by. Raihan and Bede can’t make it.” Nessa flips her long black hair behind her back.  
Bea looks over. “Sophie, thank you, for talking to Oleana. No one has ever asked us about our roles, let alone advocate for us!"  
The whole table is nodding in agreement.  
“All of you do so much! It was the least I can do!”

“So, Sophie, how is it going with Piers?” Nessa asks without missing a beat.  
I sputter on my water. How did Nessa know about Piers? “I’m curious, Nessa. Who told you about Piers?”  
“Raihan. He told the lot of us.” Nessa takes a bite of her sandwich. “He’s well-intentioned, I promise!"  
“It’s quite alright. I am sure with that photoshoot everyone put it together.”   
The table giggles at the mention of the photoshoot, with the exception of Milo.  
“I haven’t seen my bro that happy in a while.” Marnie teases  
  
Elise curiously looks at me. “Wait. You’re dating Piers?!”  
“Yep.” I deadpan.  
“You are so lucky Sophie! The Piers!” Elise excitedly spills.  
Nessa is looking at Milo, jerking her head in my direction.  
“I’m happy for ya, Sophie.” Milo’s lips pull into a strained smile.  
Nessa huffs at him. What is going on with those two? “Umm Sophie? Milo is having difficulties with public speaking. You think you can stop by and help?”  
“Of course. I would be happy to help! I can stop by later this week.” I beam at the grass-type leader.  
Milo glares at Nessa. “Thanks, Sophie. That would mean a lot.”  
“I knew it. You and Piers are lovely together.” Melony sits next to Nessa, while Kabu sits next to me.  
“Oi, so ya have yer favorite gym leader, now, eh?” Marnie is trying not to smile.  
“Looks like your sessions with Sophie will stop, Marnie. Since she will be busy and all.” Bea jumps in.  
“Here I thought I was your favorite gym leader.” Nessa winks over.  
“Stop it you lot! I like all of you equally.”  
Gloria joins in on the teasing, “Then when we can cuddle Sophie? Maybe some snogging…” I sink into my chair.  
Melody smiles “The way Piers looked at her during the photo shoot, I thought they would be off snogging somewhere!”  
Oh Arceus, if only the earth would swallow me. I hide my red face in my hand and look down from the giggling group. Marnie leans to my eye level. She has a mischievous glint. “Oi, when ya come to Spikemuth, don’t be loud, eh?”   
Gloria coughs on her milk.   
“MARNIE!”I sink lower. Maybe if I am lucky, the ground will swallow me.  
“Can you blame her? If I was younger, I would love a private concert from Piers.” Melody was tittering in her hand. 

  
“Enough you lot, leave the poor girl alone. She is already red enough.” Milo is redder than a tamato berry. The group falls silent suddenly, surprised by Milo’s speech. The group shares a look and a silent realization is passed among the group. I wonder what everyone is on about.   
“Let’s talk about something else. Gloria, how are your Champion duties going?” Kabu changes the subject.  
The table eases into Gloria’s exhibition matches and how cute Hop and she are. Soon, I am forgetting about Milo’s red face and odd outburst. I am sure he didn’t feel comfortable listening to his friend's romantic life

* * *

The week flies by. I have daily tele-meetings with Oleana, training sessions with Elise on public relations duties, and of course a mountain of paperwork. Elise and I would finish late at night, giving Elise no other option but to sleep in the spare bed. I had barely sent a couple of messages to Piers by the week’s end. The day finally comes when Piers returns home.  
“Ooohh, someone spending the night with their boyfriend tonight?” Lucy laughs at breakfast.  
I make a rather obscene gesture.  
“Danish?” Elise offers without looking up from her Rotom phone.  
“Yes, please.” I grab the pastry.  
Gigi and Elise’s Toxel creep up to the table. In just one week, Gigi managed to teach Toxel the art of stealing food.  
“Gigi, you mischievous ghost!” I lecture her. Gigi’s eyes grow bigger and brighter resembling a Pikachu’s. The little Meowth! She knows how to pull my heartstrings. I toss her a danish, a silent act admitting defeat. I can’t say no to Pikachu eyes!

  
“Sophie, have you seen this article by Tommy?” Elise’s voice rises.  
“Let me see.” I scan through the article. On the top of the page an intimate photo of Leon and Raihan on a balcony, both clothed in only boxers. The two were sharing an intimate moment- a moment that was the top story in Galar. The title above the image screamed out in big black letters: _Leon and Raihan: It’s official!_

  
My face freezes. The indecency to take a private moment and blast it to the region! Leon was not ready to announce the new relationship, mostly due to Raihan’s Casanova past.  
I am going to find this low filth and give him a piece! Elise’s expression mirrors mine: Tommy will pay.   
“What are you two on about?” Lucy walks over and grabs the Rotom phone from my hand.

“That disgusting, no good trash!” Lucy screams out expletives, loud enough that neighbors can hear.  
“Sophie let’s do something!” Elise takes her phone.  
“I’m with you.” I forward the article to Oleana. I ask her to call to properly deal with the author. “Trust me, there is no one who can put the fear in a Galarian like Oleana.”

**30 minutes later**

  
“Mr. Huff, your article has come to my attention. I must say you took a few liberties.” Oleana begins with a stern tone.  
I could tell the Chairwoman was angry at the indecency of the story. 

  
“Chairwoman, I have the right to seek the truth for Galar! The people have a right to know what the gym leaders are hiding!” Tommy plays the victim card of the faithful reporter. Too bad the big bad Pokemon League and Macro Cosmos were trying to censor him.  
“Tommy, I missed the part where it's anyone’s fucking business who Leon or Raihan date?! This relationship was to be kept private!” I can't help but cuss at the man. Elise is sitting next to me, squeezing my hand in support.  
“Chairwoman! Do you let your employees use foul language with clients? I must say, I am disappointed.” Tommy smirks  
“Mr. Huff, you are not a client. I also must say, Mr. Huff, I quite understand her anger. I care about the wellbeing of Pokemon League members.”

  
Tommy’s face turns as pale as a ghost at the realization that he can’t sway the Chairwoman of Macro Cosmos.  
Oleana continues “ I will be generous this time Mr. Huff and let this whole incident slide if you remove the article at once. I will inform your superiors about the origin of the photo. I am sure they would be interested to hear about how it was obtained.”  
“How is that going easy on me?!” Tommy demands of Oleana.  
“I haven’t called the police for threatening my employees have I?” Elise’s eyes widen at the comment. She wasn’t aware I had reported the threat Tommy made that day in Motostoke.   
“Good day, Mr. Huff.” Oleana ends the call.

  
“Chairwoman thank you for your support. It means so much.” I thank her.  
“I meant it. If he comes near you, Elise, or any of the gym leaders let me know.” Oleana states. She moves on briefly to business topics and ends the call when an assistant reminds her of an appointment.  
“Let’s check on Raihan and Leon,”

Raihan answers on the second ring. “Hey, Sophie. I take it you read the article?”  
I nod. “Yes. How are you?”  
Raihan lets out an exasperated sigh. “I could be better, ya know? The article didn’t bother me, I was ready to go public. Lee wasn’t. He nearly broke down, Soph. He rushed out of here on Charizard.”  
“Lee cares about Galar. Maybe a bit too much. I think he worries about how it will affect his fans.”  
Raihan nods.

“Raihan I have to go. I am checking on Leon.”   
“bye” Raihan ends the call.  
I attempt to ring Leon but get no answer. I opt to text him asking if he is okay.   
“Oh darn! Elise, I forgot to tell Raihan about the article being removed. You think you can update him?” I ask the pink-haired girl.

* * *

“Are you sure you will be ok? I can stay a bit longer to help?” It was early evening and Elise was pushing me out my door.   
“I’ll be fine! I can manage some papers. Go see your boyfriend!” She insists.  
“I am not seeing Piers until tomorrow! I have time to do work!” I argue to no avail.  
“So? Surprise him then! I don’t think he will say no!” Elise is stubborn. I stand on the doorstep, unsure if I should l leave or stay.  
“Go already! You work too hard!” Elise says with frustration.  
“Fine!” 

**1 hour later**

Piers opens the door wearing his old gym leader uniform with his hair in a ponytail.   
Piers’s eyes widen in shock.“ Sophie? I wasn’t expectin ya.”   
“Sorry, I should have called. Are you busy?” I stutter my words quickly.  
“It’s alright, love. I can make time for ya.” Piers wraps his hand around my arm, pulling me into his flat. I barely have time to look around before his lips crash on mine. I stumble into the wall.  
Piers pulls his face away from my lips. “I know this is sudden, but can I…do ya want to be with me?”  
There was no question in my mind. I smile and nod my head.  
“I missed ya beautiful.” I giggle as he playfully bites my lower lip.

  
Piers’s moans fill my mouth. His lips wash over mine, licking my lips. My lips part as Piers’s tongue slides into my mouth. His arms wrap around my hips, a hand gliding under my sweater, the other hand tangling in my hair. His cold hand slowly runs up my spine moving towards my chest. The contrast of his cold hands against my warm skin brings shocks of pleasure to my core. His hand cups my breast over the fabric, squeezing and playing with each one. I bite his bottom lip and he growls. His hands move to my arse and he lifts me to his waist. My legs naturally wrap around him, his lips never leaving mine as he carries me to bed. Piers drops me on the mattress, following my lips as I lay back.   
I run my hands over his chest feeling the muscles ripple under my fingers. My hands find the hem of his gym tee and I lift it up. Piers pulls back, taking off his jacket and top. I pull away to admire the view. Piers was lean, with muscles gracing each part of his body. The biceps in his arms glint in the low light, and his hair is a mess looking down at me. Arceus, he is beautiful. Piers’s lips move to my neck, kissing the exposed skin. He lifts my sweater away from my body, throwing it to the side of the room. His mouth lowers to my neck once more, a slight pinch following his ministrations. The all too familiar ecstasy of love bites causes liquid to pool at my entrance. He trails bites to the upper curve of my breasts, sucking on the skin between them.

  
He lifts up, admiring his work “Sophie.” My name is a sigh on his lips. His hands reach behind, undoing the clasp of my bra.  
Piers’s eyes go to my chest, savoring the view. “Arceus, Sophie, yer beautiful.”  
I grab his neck, pulling him down “You’re beautiful.” I meet his lips enjoying the taste. Piers rubs my nipple between his thumb and index fingers. I mewl at the contact, arching my back into him.   
“You like that love?” Piers asks with a seductive smile. He moves his hand to the other nipple, repeating the motion. My mewls become louder when his mouth covers my pinched nipple. He sucks and bites down gently, sending heat to my core. His mouth moves to the other, eliciting another moan.   
“I love the sounds ya make.” Piers husky voice rings through the room. Oh, Arceus! I do not think I can hold out much longer! Piers’s lips move to my stomach, biting the skin above my belly button. I squeak as the sensation of pleasure rolls on me.

  
“Ya sensitive there too?” Piers chuckles. His hands move underneath the waistband of my jeans.  
His eyes look up to me asking for permission. I nod and he takes my jeans off slowly, one leg a time. He rains kisses on my exposed legs before moving to my undies. I bite my lip in nervousness. I feel vulnerable, everything is exposed to the man above me. Piers’s eyes caress my naked form.   
He kisses my thigh. “Ya are so beautiful, love.” My doubts melt away as he moves back to my lips with a passionate kiss.   
“Tell me if it hurts, alright? I don’t want ya to remember our first time as rough.” Piers removes his leather pants and underwear, adjusting himself at my entrance. My core grows warmer as more liquid reaches the entrance. Piers’s finger moves between my legs, entering me.   
“Ya are wet for me already?” He starts stroking inside with one finger, following with a second finger to ready me. He pumps up and down and I wrap my arms tighter around his back, digging my fingernails in.   
He leans down whispering in my ear. “I want ya to cum around me while screamin’ my name.”   
I feel a slow sensation build. “Piers, please.”   
Piers pulls his fingers out and lowers a kiss to my core. He reaches over to the nightstand grabbing a condom. After he slides it on, he aligns his length with my opening. Piers enters slowly, watching my reaction. A small grunt escapes my lips as the pressure subsides. I wrap my legs around his waist, his length sliding deeper inside. “Arceus, love you’re so tight.” Piers groans. He begins moving in and out, picking up the pace

.  
He hits a spot, increasing my growing pleasure. “Faster” I demand. Piers grunts and moves in and out faster, hitting the bottom. I arch my back with a loud moan. My fingernails dig deeper into his back. Piers growls, his teeth finding my neck to leave another bite.   
“Piers” I moan.  
“Arceus, Soph, I can’t resist ya when you say my name like that.”  
He brings his lips to mine swallowing my moans.   
“Come for me.” He whispers against my lips. Waves of pleasure quake through my body and I open my mouth screaming his name. Piers grunts as he comes undone. He lays on top, lifting his head to observe my glow. I can feel my heartbeat beat against his. His smile was angelic, a smile reserved for me. I wrap an arm around his back as he lays next to me. Piers flips me over, his arms wrapping around my waist, pulling me into his chest.

His hand caresses my cheek, moving sweaty strands of hair behind my ear. I turn to smile at him and cup my hand on his cheek. I move my fingers around his face, memorizing every feature. He was clean-shaven but had a little stubble coming in on his cheeks.  
“I can get used to this.” Piers kisses my fingers.   
I sigh happily “You’re beautiful.”  
Piers blushes. “Yer gorgeous.” He wraps a blanket around us, pulling me tight against him. “ Ya look tired, get some sleep.” I close my eyes, lulled to sleep by Piers’s soft breathing and his warm body around mine.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the night of the concert!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, I'm sorry!

Piers’s face looks serene in the morning sun. Rays of sunshine peaked in through the window, turning parts of his hair into gold. I reach my fingers up, feeling the silky strands. Piers grunts, his eyes fluttering open. “Good morning.” He reaches behind my head, pulling my lips to his. The kiss quickly turns into desire. My mouth moved below his jaw, sucking on the skin. He growls, pulling my lips off his throat and bringing them back to his. He moves his head down my body, making his way toward my thighs. He lifts my legs, placing them on his shoulders as he lowers his mouth to my core. Piers licks my entrance moving toward my sensitive center. I moan at the contact, feeling pleasure building in my stomach. Piers inserts one finger into my entrance, pumping in and out. I buck my hips into his mouth, one hand burying into his head. He inserts another finger as his tongue moves faster on my clit. My moans are filling the room, threatening to spill throughout the entire house.   
“The Chairwoman is calling! Should I answer?” Rotom jumps in front of my face. Piers freezes a look of annoyance passing over his face. I am sure the last person he wanted to hear from while having sex is Oleana. I look around for my top, not wanting Oleana to catch on to my activities. Piers leaps to his feet, running towards a closet. He pulls one of his gym leader's tees tossing it to me.   
I pull the shirt on, doing a quick hair check. “Answer!” I instruct Rotom.  
Oleana’s face fills my screen. “Sophie, good morning! I have considered the requests you suggested in the meeting. I am accepting the proposal for a charity gala. I will leave the ideas and details to you.   
“Thank you… Chairwoman?” Couldn’t she have emailed me with this news? Piers lays in front of my legs, moving his hands up further towards my hips.   
“ No need to thank me, Sophie. The gala is a good idea. Since the incident with Eternatus and The Darkest Day, the people of Galar…”  
Piers hoist my legs to his shoulders once again, his head moving underneath the shirt. I close my legs around his head, but his grip is too tight. Piers spread my legs apart, his breath warm at my entrance. He does know I am talking to Oleana, right?  
“…charity would shine a positive light on the Pokemon League.”  
I grit my teeth, trying to control my mounting desire “This is great Chairwoman. I appreciate the call, is there something urgent you wished to discuss?”   
Piers’s tongue swirls around my core and my hand covers my mouth to stop a moan.  
“Are you alright? You look…sick?” Oleana studies my reaction. I quickly nod and she continues “I need you to work with the event planner we are hiring for the gala: Anna. I am giving her your contact info. You have much work ahead of you, Sophie. Do not try to do all and delegate some tasks to Elise.”  
Piers’s tongue enters, licking the juices from my walls. “MMm.” A gasp escapes my lips despite my best efforts.  
“Sophie, are you alright? Do you need to go?” Oleana’s concern cuts through my pleasure. Piers’s eyes watch me. He is enjoying the teasing, daring me not to come undone in front of Oleana.  
“Yes, actually. I have a bit of indigestion. I am taking a day, Elise is available if you need anything.” I quickly hang up as a moan erupts through my teeth. My fingers grip the pillow and I arch my back into the air coming undone around Piers’s mouth. Piers licks the juices from me and lays next to me with a smile that would rival a Gengar’s. “Piers! That was an important call!”  
“She interrupte’ us, and I don’t care what that woman thinks. I also had to punish ya for answerin’ when ya should be thinkin’ only of me.” Piers’s words make my heart flutter.   
“Really? I feel I did nothing wrong.” I smirk at him  
“When yer with me, ya shouldn’t work. If ya do, I will punish ya. Besides, yer cute when I eat ya out.”  
I am red from head to toe. I never knew Piers could talk or act like this. I feel pleasure building at this private side he is showing.  
Piers's lips move to my throat, biting on the pulse point. I mewl at the contact, wrapping my arms around his waist. He grabs my hands pining them above my head. “Yer punishment isn’t over, love.”  
I am flipped on my stomach and pulled towards the edge of the bed. I feel the bed give next to me, and I my body is over Piers’s lap.  
Piers hums, massaging my back. “Now, ya have been a bad girl, so I think a smack or two should do.”  
The hem of the tee is lifted off my legs, revealing my bum to cold air. I shiver at the excitement. Hands massage the skin. I feel a sharp sting on my left cheek as the first slap lands. A wave of pleasure rolls through my body. “Now, Sophie, who do ya belong to when yer in my bed?” Another slap and increasing pleasure. “Yours!” I moan. Piers growls at my answer, giving my arse another slap. “Yer not to answer the phone for her again!” A couple of more slaps land on my skin. The pleasure is overtaking the pain, and I moan wishing Piers would take me.  
I am suddenly flipped on top of Piers’s torso, as his hands remove the shirt. Regardless to say, Piers did not let me out of bed that morning. How could I have this many orgasms and survive? We stumble out to the kitchen, hair a mess. I had managed to throw on one of Piers’s gym tees.  
“Yer going to my concert tonight, eh?” Piers is cooking curry.  
“Yes”  
I stand next to Piers watching him stir the curry. He stirs for a couple of minutes before putting the spoon down to move behind me. His hand moves my hair out of my neck, biting down on the exposed skin. His arms snake around my waist. I let a soft moan out, leaning into his chest.  
“I like it when ya wear my shirt, love.” Pier’s voice rumbles near my earlobe. He bites on the lobe.  
“I should wear it around you more then.” I close my eyes to enjoy the kiss. I hear Piers take a breath before a sharp voice interrupts us.  
“Oi, ya two! Find a room!” Marnie is leaning against the wall. Piers wraps me tighter against him. “Marnie, this is my flat. Ya don’t like it when I have my girlfriend over?” Piers chuckle vibrates through my body.  
“gross, big bro!” Marnie exits the room.  
“I have to change for tonight.” I didn’t think to pack an overnight bag.  
Piers nods “I’m gonna help Marnie then, ya still comin?”  
“Wouldn’t miss it!”  
“I’ll have someone meet ya at the entrance. Can’t have my girl walkin by herself.”  
I lean my head forward for a brief kiss, turning towards the room.

* * *

  
The Spikemuth building looms over the sky, overtaking the sunset as I approach. A couple of people in torn leather and booths are hanging near the front entrance.”Ya Sophie.” A guy calls out.  
“I am.” Who is this man?  
“ I am suppose’ to walk ya to the concert. Piers’ orders. He doesn’t want ya walkin by yerself with the rowdy crowd ‘round.”   
“I am honored?”   
“I’s not a problem, miss.”   
“What is your name?”   
“I’s Greg.” He begins to walk.   
A moment of silence passes between us when he blurts out. “Yer Piers’ girl, righ’?”  
“Right.”  
“I can see why ‘he likes ya. Yer not like a lot of those others.” I think that is a compliment? I wasn’t sure who ‘others’ were. I change the subject, asking him to talk more about himself. It turns out Greg is one of the Spikemuth Gym Trainers and a member of Team Yell. He was talking about the bad reputation Team Yell received last season when I heard a loud roar. A huge crowd surrounded a stage in the middle of the gym.  
“Where do I stand?” I ask Greg.  
“Ma’am, yer comin’ backstage.”.  
He leads me through a curtain. On the other side are a couple of punk kids and band members.  
“Piers likes to be backstage befor’ the show. He’ll find ya after.” Greg reassures me. He begins to walk away but I stop him. “Greg, would you like to watch the show with me? It certainly would be no fun watching it alone!”  
Greg lights up. “It woul’ be a pleasur’ maam.”  
“Sophie, please.”  
“Sorry, Sophi’.”  
Piers is electric on stage. My gaze draws to him, like a moth to a flame. I look around during the show, noticing several eyes gazing at him. I feel a pang of jealousy brew inside me. I shake it off, watching Piers’ long black-white hair move with his strut. By the end of the set, I was dancing with the band and the crowd, singing along to the songs. Greg was even thumbing his foot! The set ends with Piers saying goodnight. I am confused why the crowd is not demanding an encore, and then realization comes- Piers does not do encores.   
Greg ushers me backstage. I expect to go to the main room, but we are turning down a hall towards a door.   
“He is in ‘ere.” Greg points to the room and turns on his heel to leave.   
“Thank you again, Greg.”   
I open the door, seeing my boyfriend cooling down. “Piers!” I sigh happily.  
He turns around, his face lighting up when he sees me. “Sophie” His hands touch both sides of my face pulling me into a passionate kiss. I melt, wrapping my arms around his neck. He breaks the kiss, touching my forehead with his. “I am so happy yer here.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure Smut.

“Sit” Piers orders. We are back at Piers’s place and I am sitting while Piers is in the kitchen. As he bends down to reach for something in the fridge, I get a good view of his arse. I imagine my hands on it, running my fingers along the curves. My body starts to heat at the thoughts overtaking me. I want him, now. Piers sits down with two beers in his hand. I move the beers to the table nearby.  
I sit in his lap wrapping my legs around his waist. “Can we just skip the drink?” I move my lips on top of his waiting for his response. He deepens the kiss, his tongue flicking the opening of my lips. I open them, and my tongue meets his, a moan escaping my throat.   
Piers smiles against my lips. “I want to hear more noises from ya.” His hand wraps around my neck, while the other hand slips under my shirt. I shiver at the touch.  
“Can I.” Piers’s hand is at the hem.   
I nod in approval. He lifts it off my shoulders his hands returning to my waist, pulling my jeans off. I reach for his shirt, wanting to see more of him.  
His hand wraps around my wrist, pulling it back. “ Let me be in control tonight?”   
The coil in my stomach tightens at his words. Who knew I would enjoy being submissive in bed.  
“Yes”  
He growls in response, lowering his mouth on my neck leaving little bites on the skin. I squeal at the ticklish sensation.  
“Ya sensitive aren’t ya?” Piers smiles mischievously. “I will have to remember that.”  
Piers lifts me in his arms carrying me to his bed. He tosses me, laying on top with an arm on each side of my head.  
He pulls my arms over my head. He holds my wrists with one hand while the other moves over my belly.  
“Ya are so beautiful.” His hand moves to my back, fingers undoing the clasp. The cold air hits my chest, and my nipples harden in response. He hums in appreciation, biting down on the right nipple.   
I mewl arching my back into him.   
He kisses the curves of my breast. “I am going to enjoy teasing ya.”  
Moving his hand down to my underwear, he laces a finger under the band. Bites travel along my stomach, as he pulls my panties off.   
“I can’t wait to taste ya.” Piers removes his clothes, his length erect. He fists his member pumping it for a couple of seconds before spreading my legs apart. Piers’s head is hovering over my center, his tongue licking my clit. I moan at the feeling, trying to remove my hands from his grip. He tightens his hold, his lips move off the sensitive skin, kissing each thigh before moving to my entrance.   
I feel his tongue enter my folds, pumping in and out. I moan out, my head leaning into the pillow. “Piers!”   
His tongue moves back to my clit, stroking back and forth. Piers inserts a finger inside me. “Ya already wet for me, angel?” He pumps his finger in and out, stroking my clit with his tongue. A second finger and third finger are inserted, stretching my walls.  
“I want to taste ya.” I come undone at his words, feeling euphoria as I scream Pier’s name. I cry out once more as another wave of pleasure rolls over.  
He looks up at me and winks. “Still as sweet as last night.”   
He moves back up, meeting my lips with a sloppy kiss. His hand releases my wrists.   
He lays down flipping me on top “Ya can touch now.”  
I feel a large lump digging into my thighs. “Slide-in, love.” I lower on top of him adjusting to his length until I hit bottom.   
He grabs my hips guiding me through the pace. We start out slow, but as our hips meet, a desire to be rough overtakes my senses.  
“Faster” I lift my hips up and down with more speed, and Piers matches the pace.  
“Play with your tits, angel” My hands move to my breasts, my thumb and index finger pinching a nipple on either side.  
“Arceus, ya are so sexy!” He grabs my neck, bringing my lips to his biting down on my lower lip. He flips me underneath him, lowering his lips to mine. He grabs my legs wrapping them around his waist. I feel the coil in my stomach tighten until it releases ushering in my pleasure. I scream out Piers’s name as my walls close around his length. “I love when ya yell my name, love.” Piers soon follows, calling out my name as he comes down.   
He pulls out, reaching for my head, “Soph, get down between my legs.”  
“I want ya the have a taste of me.” I wrap a hand around his length, stroking. I lick the bottom of his shaft moving to the tip. I wrap my mouth around him, adjusting his length in my mouth before pushing in deeper. He groans loudly, his hand tangling in my hair, bobbing my head. I move faster and faster until he quivers in my mouth and I taste a sticky liquid. I swallow, licking the remaining from his tip. “Arceus, love!” He growls. “Ya are amazing!”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader spends a much needed night out with Lucy and Raihan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Chapter! Enjoy!!

Kisses, rain down my back. Our legs and arms are tangled together, bodies pressed against the other. We had just spent several passionate hours exploring each other’s bodies. After experiencing mind-blowing sex, we were enjoying the bliss of being together. I nuzzle into Piers’s chest as a sigh escapes his lips. I kiss the skin in the center of his chest, moving to the collarbone, sucking until a purple mark forms.   
Piers brings my head to his chest, wrapping his arms around my waist. “Easy, love. I bruise easier than ya.” He chuckles, brushing his lips against my forehead.

A large crash wakes me. Panic seeps into my body. What the hell was that noise? My eyes dart around the darkroom, a wave of panic overtaking me. An arm wraps around my chest, and I am pulled into a firm body: Piers. His soft lips caress my shoulders in the act of comfort.  
“Why ya up?” Piers's deep voice echoes in the room.  
“I heard a crash outside.” My eyes are scanning the room around me. I can’t explain it, but I feel a sense of dread. Piers wrap tighter around me. “Eh, just some townies makin’ trouble. Ya here with me, love. No one will harm ye.” I try to relax at his words. Piers is right-it is probably some teens making trouble. I repeat this like a mantra hoping to soothe my frazzled nerves. A voice deep inside me warned me that the noise was more than some kids in the street. Why do I feel this sense of dread looming over me?  
I groan and open my eyes slightly to see a black-white blur above me. “Ya awake!”   
“Barely”   
A sweet kiss caresses my lips. I wrap my arms around Piers’s shoulders, deepening the kiss. After a couple of minutes, we briefly pull apart, only to meet our foreheads together.  
“What time is it, rockstar?”   
“eleven” A warm smile grows on my boyfriend’s face. A smile that he only shares with me. Seeing this private side to Galar’s favorite singer is something I treasure every day since we met.  
My bliss is interrupted by his answer. “Arceus! Why is it so late!?My messages are unread, and the media list and Oleana!! What if...”  
Piers’s hand pushes the hair of my neck, kissing the exposed skin.  
“I... I... mmm.” I lean into him.   
Piers moves his lips to my jaw. “Ya were ramblin’ on, and I had to fin’ a way to shut ya up. Screw that woman! Ya are all work and hardly no play.”   
“I tend to do that.”  
Piers chuckles. “I like that about ya.” Our lips meet, tongues melting into each other. “I like ya wild side too.” Piers winks down at me, and I give him a friendly shove. “I need to leave.”   
Piers runs a lingering hand on my back. “Ok, wait for me, and I will walk ya out of town.”

An hour later, we are standing in front of Lucy’s door. Piers and I had hardly chatted on the way home, opting for a comfortable silence. Piers is not an overly affectionate partner in public, and neither was I. His lack of PDA was just one of the many things I liked about him.   
“So, what are your plans for the remaining week?” I shuffle my feet hoping for a couple of minutes with him.  
“Date night with Gordie. Ya are always welcome to join.”   
“That is your relationship, Piers. I don’t want to impose.”  
Piers grabs my hand. “Ya wouldn’t love. I am happy to share with ya if ya want. If ya don’t, it's ok.”  
I squeeze his hand. “A couple of weeks ago, I would have taken you up on the offer. I thought Gordie was cute and had a bit of a crush. That is all it was. After what went down in the Wild Area, I don’t think I can be a part of his life. I care about Melony, and if I would feel like I would have to take Gordie’s side when they fight.”  
Piers lifts my knuckles to his lips. “Ya are an amazing and caring woman, Soph.”  
I cup his cheek. “Thank you. I must be off now.”  
Piers mumbles but stays frozen to the spot.  
Piers finally speaks up. “When ya have some time, Gordie, I and ya need to chat.”  
“Piers!!” How can he still be on that after I told him I’m not interested.  
“Not like that, love! I promise, just talkin’ about who spends time when.”  
“Oh! I agree we probably need to chat.” My eyes soften at his beautiful features, his emerald eyes sparkling in the morning light. “I am going to miss you.”  
Piers melts into my touch. “I’ll miss ya more.”  
“No, I’ll miss ya more!” I giggle  
Piers laughs. “We in grade school, eh?” He pulls me toward him, claiming my lips with a kiss. He breaks the kiss beaming down on me. We did not check for anyone before our public display of affection. Still, Lucy’s door faces an alleyway, away from the regular street traffic. I thought I saw a flash during our kiss, but it is likely my imagination. Paranoia is a common side effect of my job.  
“Will you text me when you get home?” I stand on my toes to kiss his cheek.  
“If ya want, love.” Piers's eyes are still on me. I linger on his eyes, noticing a new gaze. He is almost looking at me with love. Arceus! That look is going to be the death of me!  
I kiss Piers goodbye, entering the house to a waiting Gigi and Lucy. Lucy has crisps, popcorn, and sodas lying around on the coffee table. “Sit down, Sophie, we have not had a proper girl’s day for months!” How can I say no to that?

* * *

  
The credits roll on our favorite romantic comedy-The Long Journey, as we finish the second pint of chocolate ice cream.  
“Is this the 20th time we have watched this fluff?” Lucy wipes tears from the corner of her eye.  
“21st, actually. I just can’t stop watching when Bella announces her love to Ian! How cute is the ending as well? They get jobs at the Safari Zone as Rangers!” I reach for a wipe.  
“We used to watch this movie all the time as teenagers! Mum would always catch us watching it late at night and scold us!” Lucy reminisced, “You and I were tight as sisters! I feel as if we drifted a bit since we became adults with proper jobs.”  
“Lucy…” I pull her into my arms, laying my head on her shoulder. “You will always be my sister! Even if we are not blood! I love you.”  
“I love you too, Sophie Bear.” My friend uses a forbidden nickname.  
I jump to the side of the couch, startled at the childish nickname. I glared at Lucy. “Could you repeat that Lucy Juicy.”  
Lucy’s mouth flew to the floor. “You did not!”  
“I did it!”  
Popcorn flies toward me! I duck out of the way, grabbing my own popcorn to fling at her. We fall apart in giggles. “I have not heard that name since grade school!” Lucy was gasping for air.   
*KNOCK, *KNOCK  
“Was that the front door?” I lift my head towards the hallway.  
“I believe that is Greta’s Snorlax. Quite a loud creature. I have told her she is welcome to let him out in the garden, but she is quite difficult to reason with.” Lucy explains the noise away.  
The pounding came again, this time louder. “It is the front door!” I peer out the window, trying to catch a glimpse of our visitor. Gigi wakes up, lifting slowly in the air to disappear from sight.   
“You’re right! I am not expecting anyone.” Lucy walks into the hallway to greet the visitor. A moment later, a distraught Raihan stumbles in.  
“I really don’t want to be alone tonight! Can I crash with you two?”  
“Rai, what’s is wrong?” I couldn’t help but be concerned for my friend. The last time I chatted with him, Leon would not call him back.  
“It is torture waiting on Leon to call! I just need to be around my mates.”  
“You are more than welcome here!” Lucy dramatically sweeps her arms to reveal the room. I nod in agreement.  
Raihan sits next to me. “I am worried, Soph! He hasn’t contacted you, has he?”  
I open the messaging app on my Rotom phone. I briefly check my messages, looking for any texts from Leon. I shake my head at Raihan; the tall man lets out a frustrated sigh.  
“Hold on, let me check my emails.” I scroll down my inbox, finding any email from the missing man. Jackpot! Leon sent me an email yesterday. “I got an email from Raihan; he is alright.”  
Raihan breathes a sigh of relief. Lucy crashes next to him, putting her chin on his shoulder. I wrap my arm around his arm, giving him a one-armed hug.  
“He was very upset at that article,” Raihan quietly murmurs.  
I place my chin on his free shoulder. “Give him some time; the damage will pass.”  
“I forgot to thank you, Sophie. The article was removed in a mere couple of hours!” Raihan tousles my hair.  
“That was all Oleana and Elise.”  
Raihan’s toothy grin returns as he leans back on the couch. “What are we doing tonight, ladies?”

“Sophie, you have to tell the truth!” Lucy huffs.  
“ Is it too late to change?”   
“No!” Raihan guffaws.  
Empty beer bottles are strewn about. We had drunk through the alcohol supply in only two hours and decided to play a timeless classic: truth or dare.  
“Okay, lay it on me: What is like having two gorgeous gym leaders fawn over you? Also, how is sex with Piers?” Lucy rapid fired questions.  
“Lucy, you can only ask one question!” I screech.  
“Okay! Fine. Raihan, you decide: which question should she answer?” Lucy turns to him for help.  
“Come on, Soph, tell us- What is it like having Milo and Piers worship you?” Raihan hiccups.  
I push the gym leader, playfully. “RAIHAN! What are you going on about? I hardly know Milo, and I won’t spill a word about Piers!”  
“So, about Milo…” Lucy starts  
“Why is everyone so obsessed with my lack of relationship with Milo?” I don’t know why this lot is insistent about pushing Milo and me together.  
“Babe! How can you not see how he looks at you? He is smitten!” Lucy's voice grows louder and louder.  
“Milo is awesome, Soph! Don’t you want to be with someone while Gordie and Piers are having sleepovers?”   
We all start laughing for some absurd reason. The laughter turns into hysteria as we see Gigi’s befuddled face! The pokemon makes epic faces!  
“Wait, what we are laughing at?” I ask the small group.  
“OHH!” Raihan sits up. “Let’s go to the club!”

* * *

“HEEEY!” We all cluster together for a selfie. Raihan’s Rotom Phone flashes around us, getting every selfie angle. Raihan grabs the phone after a bit, typing something on it.  
“What should I caption this photo?” Raihan asks between chuckles. “A night with the Dragon” or “Living crazy with my girls!”  
“LIVING CRAZY!” Lucy and I shout simultaneously.  
The music is pumping, and lights flash around. The three of us are wearing various neon bracelets and necklaces.  
“Let’s dance” I pull Lucy and Raihan out to the floor. We stand in a circle grinding our hips to the music. Raihan’s phone is circling us once more, taking photos. I. Our group soon became larger, with some of Raihan’s fans vying for his attention.   
My eyes flutter open to a painful light. I hiss and flinch my eyes shut, willing the room to darken once more. My foot connects with ahead, and a loud moan erupts at the contact. I squint my eyes, trying to see what I kicked—a blonde blur moves next to my foot, and another groan of pain. Lucy’s head moves closer to mine. “Soph, I think we're dead.” My vision starts to clear, and I take in the surroundings—the coffee table towers above my head. I was sleeping on the floor!   
Lucy crawls next to me. “That was quite epic.”  
I grimace, “Did we have fun last night?”  
“It was a night out for the books.”  
A large blur begins to move. I look towards the couch, noticing a Raihan. His legs hang off the end while his arms are splayed above his head. He blinks down at us. “What are you doing on the floor?” he whispers.  
“We had an epic night,” I answered half-heartedly.  
Raihan grabs his Rotom phone, browsing through his social media. “It is all over my Pokegram! Look how much fun we had! Sophie, look how cute your dance is!”  
“Let me see!” Lucy flies across the room, “ Soph, he is right! Look at our lot! We are so sexy!”  
“Have you seen me?” Raihan tumbles back into the couch.

  
A knock on the door pierces our heads. I move towards the door, where a worried Elise greets me. “Good morning Sophie. Oleana wants to chat-immediately.” 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events start to turn sour in Reader's life. Milo finally makes an appearance.
> 
> **Trigger warning** Stalking is mentioned in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting interesting...

“Sophie, you must check your phone.” Elise looks panicked. What happened this morning that would put her in this state?  
Puzzled, I pull out my Rotom phone. I had several notifications from Poke Search. A couple of weeks ago, when I first started my job, I set up name search notifications for all the gym leaders, Leon, Pierce, and Gloria. Just in case a nasty story came about that needed prompt damage control. I open the search engine, and my face drains of blood. One story had picked up attention overnight-one about Piers. One article, in particular, promised juicy details about the rockstar’s love life. I pull the picture attached to the article, and I almost drop my phone. It is a picture of Piers and I kissing on my porch. Everyone wanted to know who this mystery woman was. I head to Pokegram and Tweeter, browsing through the comments. Apparently, that wasn’t all the “juicy news” about me. An anonymous tweeter user posted pictures from Raihan’s poke gram account. The pictures he took last night of the three of us. The anonymous account noticed I was the same girl from the photo with Piers. I browsed through the comments trying to ignore posts calling me a common whore, gold digger, fame chaser, etc. There were even some users trying to find out my contact info, hoping to scare me to stay away from “their boys.” I took a deep breath, trying to calm my rapid heartbeat. Elise could not see me like this, and I needed to contact Oleana.  
“Sophie, I swear to Arceus I did not mention this to the Chairwoman or tell anyone about Piers!” Elise looks near tears.  
“I know. Let us call and chat, shall we?”   
Oleana answers my video chat after the third ring. “ Good morning Sophie. We need to discuss your activities with certain gym leaders that has come to the attention of the media.”  
I silently nod.” Chairwoman, pardon my interruption, but why isn’t Leon chatting with me?”  
“He is busy with Battle Tower preparations. He informed me he would check on you later.”  
I sit on the step, taking a deep breath to calm my nerves. Oleana continues.“ Sophie, you are the Pokemon League PR Advisor. There are certain guidelines followed by those in your position. One of those is generally not to date or party with clients. Not only does it put you and the client in a compromising position, but it also impairs your judgment and can create a culture of favoritism.”  
“Chairwoman, I understand your position; however, Piers is not a client. Regardless of his position, it would not hinder my ability to act in the best interest of any client.”  
“Let me finish, Sophie. This past year has been one for the record. It has forced me to reevaluate all my values and beliefs, including dating. I took a chance with a caring, intelligent, and beautiful woman but is also a professor I work closely with. I certainly can’t chide you for dating or partying with a client when I am doing the same thing.”  
“Yes, Chairwoman.”  
What I am concerned about is your safety. I had the Macro Cosmos Security Team look into these photo leaks. The team discovered that the origin of the photos comes from the same IP address. Now there could be an explanation for this but. I rather be cautious and assume someone is stalking you, Sophie.” Oleana certainly doesn’t mince words. “I am sending a security team to escort you to exhibition matches.”

* * *

  
“Good luck Milo and Bede!” I close the locker room door. The exhibition match between the two was starting, and I need to prepare the media room. I walk into a large suite to find the chairs properly set up. A white table with mikes is on an elevated platform. Elise is placing name cards of reporters on the chairs.  
“How goes it, Elise?” I take a couple of cards.  
“Almost done! How are Milo and Bede?”   
“Excited as usual. Would you like to lead Milo and Bede to the room?”  
Elise’s eyes light up. “Would I! It would be an honour! Thank you for trusting me with the task.”  
A Macro Cosmos security guard walks in, “Miss Claire, could you come with me? We have a disturbance in the lobby. A man without any press credentials is demanding entrance.”  
“That’s odd. I thought all the media had checked in?” I look over to the pink-haired girl.  
Elise scrolls her phone. “I have everyone checked in, Sophie. He is not on the approved list.”  
“Could you escort me to this individual?” I trail the security guard as a pit in my stomach begins to form. What if was Tommy?

I enter the spacious lobby to a group of guards surrounding someone. I approach, and my stomach sinks. The person in the middle is Tommy.  
Tommy spots me. “Soph! Why are these gentlemen stopping me? I am a Galar reporter!”  
“Tommy, you are not on the list. You are welcome to stay and watch the match. I will ask that after the match, you leave immediately and don’t harass any gym leaders or staff.”

  
A creepy smile forms on his face. “Sophie, I think there was a bit of a misunderstanding. I am not working for any Galar publication. I am an independent reporter. Now, correct me if I am wrong but don’t the guidelines for media clearance state independent reporters are allowed time to give every media member a fair chance?”  
My plastic smile falls. The arshole found a loophole! How can I handle this?

I make a decision. “Gentlemen, do not allow him any clearance into ANY Pokemon League event beginning immediately. Send this memo to all Pokemon Gyms and staff. I will write a report and forward it to the Chairwoman."   
“Very well, Ms. Claire.” A security member motions to the group.

“Sophie, watch your back. I am coming for you. I know who you’re dating, and I know how to find you. You have interfered in my professional tasks for too long! By the way, did you enjoy the morning news? Some of the photos were quite interesting.” Tommy is dragged out the doors.

My blood turns cold. Tommy took those photos! How long has he been following me? Was he in Spikemuth the night I heard the noise? I shiver, glancing around looking for any hidden cameras. Tommy has a history of getting violent. He threw a promising gym challenger into Circhester Bay for refusing to answer his questions! The justice system in Galar, however, is very forgiving, and he was sentenced to community service and attending anger management courses. His editor chose to look away.  
I shake off the thoughts and walk back to the media room. The security guard assigned to me follows closely behind. “I can handle my duties from here. I am sure you have more important tasks.” I hate being babysat, regardless of how nervous I am.  
The guard shakes his head. “The Chairwoman asked me to guard you. I have to ensure your safety.”  
I groan. “I am fine! Tommy is probably on Turrfield outskirts as we speak.”  
“He is a dangerous individual, from what I understand.”

  
I give up reasoning as I enter the press suite. Elise looks up from her phone. “Hey, Sophie! Who was the person who insisted they were media?”   
“Just some crazy Bede fan.” I lie, hoping the incident will be dropped.  
I have no such luck, my guard fills in Elise on what happened.  
Elise’s face pales. “Sophie, you must take this seriously!”  
I smile at her command. “When did we switch roles?”  
Elise hangs her head. “ I apologize. If you don’t want to go to the police, please tell Lucy, Raihan, Nessa, or Piers! Safety in numbers.”

“I don’t want to bother. They are busy!”  
A large boom fills the room. It sounds like a Dynamax pokemon fainted. The press conference will be starting soon. I make final adjustments to the table. I look over to remind Elise to wait for Bede and Milo. Instead, her head is looking down, typing on her Rotom phone. “Elise!” She snaps her head.  
“Go fetch Milo and Bede!”

* * *

  
I walk through a darkened hallway. It was a couple of hours after the end of the exhibition match. I had stayed behind to finish some work. Elise had opted to go home early. I think Milo and Bede left the gym, but I was not sure- since after the interviews, I immediately went to work. My Rotom phone flies in with a text from Elise. She had left her bag in the locker room and asked if I could fetch it. I round the corner, feeling the tension in the air. I soon find the reason for the feeling: Milo, Piers, Raihan, Lucy, and Nessa were waiting with arms crossed. I spin around to a guilty Elise. “Elise, did you contact them?”

  
“I’m sorry, Sophie! I was worried about you, so I took the initiative. I didn’t contact Raihan, though, or Milo, though.” She glances at the two men.  
“I did,” Lucy said in her serious voice. “Sit”  
I sit on a bench steeling for a hell of a lecture.  
“How could you be so careless with your safety! The man is bad news, Sophie! You continue to stoke the fire without proper backup!” Lucy’s eyes were twitching.  
“Lucy, I had James with me!” James the security guard stiffens at his name.  
“I am not talking about when you are surrounded by one or several guards! I am talking about you alone at night! The man is unhinged, Sophie!”  
I cringe at her words. Lucy is right, and I hate admitting it. “You’re right, Lucy. I should have told someone, especially you and Piers.” I look between her and my boyfriend.  
“Apology accepted.” Lucy’s tone softens. She looks around at the group. “You lot have anything to add?”  
Raihan shakes his head. “I care about ya, Soph. You can come to me if anyone messes with you.”  
I look over to Piers. He is looking at a wall, remaining quiet.  
Nessa sits next to me. “Sophie, I care about you as well. Don’t think for a second you’re a bother.” 

  
Lucy pipes in. “Okay, you lot. Sophie can’t have just one person looking out for her. Elise, you can hang with her at work. Sophie, you can’t go home. Tommy knows where you live.”  
Piers finally speaks up. “She is staying with me.”  
“Baby, no! You are supposed to be staying a couple of nights with Gordie!” I protest.  
“Ya are important right now, Sophie! Gordie will understand.”   
Nessa motions to Milo. The grass-leader had stayed quiet up till this point.  
“Piers, Lucy, and Sophie can stay with me.” Raihan offers.  
“Didn’t ya post the picture that caused this trouble?” Piers growls at the taller man.

“Piers! Enough! This is not Raihan’s fault!” I put my hands on his chest. I understand that Piers is upset, but he shouldn’t be an arse.  
Piers jerks away from my touch, throwing his arms in the air. “Sophie, I don’t want ya to get hurt!”

  
“She can stay with me.”  
All eyes turn towards Milo. Did he just offer to help?  
“Milo, are you sure? We hardly know each other.” I turn away from Piers.  
“I am sure. You’re a friend, Sophie.” Milo closes his mouth after that. Was there something else he wished to say?  
Nessa jumps to her feet. “Well, that settled! Turrfield would be a perfect place for Sophie to stay. She will have this guard...” motions to James …” and Milo.”  
Milo is nodding along. I look to Piers, who just shrugs. “Piers, you need time with Gordie. I can stay here with Milo. Are you sure?” I ask the grass expert again.  
“Yes.” Milo takes his straw hat off to wipe his brow.  
“Okay, Lucy, can you pack a bag for me?”  
“Of course!”  
“Sophie, can I talk to ya?” Milo motions to the hall.

  
“Of course, Milo!” I glance around, making sure it’s clear. “I just want to say thank you for your help.” I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. “ What’s up?”  
“I…umm…Sophie….” Milo’s arms are frozen to his sides. He is frozen in place. After a minute, he wraps his arms around my waist. I pull away from him after a minute.  
I wait for him to gather himself. It seems like he is fighting what he really wants to say.   
“Just I already consider ya a friend. I will protect ya.”  
My heart jumps. I didn’t think his words would have this effect on me!  
Milo’s gaze falls to the floor. “I don’t want anything to happen to ya. I really care about you.”  
I can’t help but giggle at his rambling. He is cute when he is flustered.  
He lifts his gaze to me, surprised at my reaction. Milo’s face breaks into a smile.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Milo spend some time together

“Oi. Come here for a sec.” Piers grabs my hand. Intertwining our fingers, we walk out the stadium doors to the night. Farmland and ruins dot the landscape with the occasional bleat from Wooloos. Once we find a quiet area Piers pulls me into his chest.  
“Piers I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”   
Ya, shoulda, Soph!” A cloud of emotions swims in Piers’s blue-green eyes. “ Ya can’t imagine how it felt hearin it from Elise!”  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to worry you.”  
“Ya didn’t think that one through, eh?” Piers pulls me away to look into my eyes. There is something unrecognizable in them.  
“ I am sorry about the concern I have caused. I should have told you immediately.” I bury my head in Piers’s chest.   
“I love ya, angel.”  
Did Piers say he loves me? My heart soars at the unexpected confession. Everything suddenly falls into place. I know at that moment I feel the same.   
“I love you too.”  
Piers wraps his hands into my hair, pulling my head to his lips. He presses his lips to my head, trailing kisses to my lips. He meets my lips passionately, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. I move against them, moving my hand down his back and cupping his cheek with the other. I hear voices behind me. I pull away wondering who is behind me. Piers turns my head back to his, reclaiming my lips.   
Piers touches my forehead. “ I love ya.”  
Nessa’s and Milo’s voice grow closer and closer. I can pick up on part of their chat. Nessa is giving Milo advice about a girl he likes. I wonder who that can be?” Piers grows silent, watching and listening to the duo. I turn my head to catch Milo gazing at us. Piers and he seem lost in their own world. An understanding passes between the two. Piers’s lips meet mine once again. “Oi, ya stayin’ stay here? It is safe’ and Milo will protect ya.”  
I puzzle at his comment. Why is he insisting I stay? “I thought you wanted me to come with you?”  
Piers wraps his arm around my shoulder. “I do. Ya should spend time with Milo. He has been tryin’ to get to know ya and all” There was something hidden in what he was saying but I couldn’t figure it out.   
“Alright then.”  
Piers tips my chin and looks down on me. “Eh, ya know if ya find someone else ya want to be with, ya can. Ya should be happy.”   
“Thanks, Piers. I think I am good for now.” I stand up on my tiptoes to kiss his lips. “You headed to Circhester, then?”  
“ya” Piers plants a kiss on my forehead before turning around to leave. “I’ll come by tomorrow.”   
Nessa and Milo are waiting in front of the stadium. Milo looks a bit tired with his face flushed and hair tussled from his lack of a hat.  
“Hey, you two.”  
“Sophie! Are you ready to head to Milo’s? I’ll be tagging along for the walk. Did you sort out clothes and essentials?”  
“Yea, Lucy and James will be bringing them by later.” Lucy left Turrfield while I was chatting with Piers. I insisted she take James along for protection. I’m not quite sure if Tommy is also after my friends.  
“Where did Piers go?” Nessa peers around for the black- and white-haired man.  
“He left for the night.”  
Nessa and I follow Milo down the dirt road. “Sophie, I hardly have seen Piers so upset! He is not one to get angry.”  
“We sorted it out.” I look at Milo’s back.  
Milo remains quiet throughout our stroll. Nessa and I slip into a comfortable conversation, and I quickly forget Milo is with us. I am reminded by a large shadow in front.  
“Milo, come chat with us! Sophie doesn’t bite!” Nessa teases the friendly farmer.  
“I daresay I don’t!” I laugh.  
“Sorry, I am happy to have ya, Sophie. I consider ya a friend, so don’t hesitate to ask for help.”  
I furrow my brows at Nessa unclear as to what Milo is saying.  
“ I just realized the time! I should be heading back to Hulberry. Milo don’t forget about our run with Kabu tomorrow, eh?” Nessa disappears into the dark night.  
I jog to catch up to the man. “Is there something going on?”  
Milo shakes his head. “No just Nessa being Nessa.”  
“I am sure about that. I meant with you. I overheard a bit of your conversation earlier with Nessa.”  
Milo’s coughs into his hand. “She was just offering advice on dating.”  
I couldn’t help but be curious about this mysterious person. “Is there someone you like?”  
“Ya can say that. Although it is a bit complicated, since she doesn’t know. I’m not sure she would be interested.”  
“Don’t say that, now! I am sure she would!”  
Milo turns his face away to look in the distance. We arrive at a farm with a house in the middle. Milo opens a small wooden gate, motioning me to enter first. “Let me know when your friend comes, I can meet her here.”  
“Milo, this place is beautiful! Have you always been a farmer, or did you start out as a Pokemon trainer?”  
“My parents are farmers. I did the gym challenge when I was younger and then the Turrfield gym leader chose me to take over.”  
“So that is the story of Milo the gym leader, eh?” I poke his elbow with mine.  
Milo lets out a chuckle. “Nothing fancy, unlike Raihan or Leon.”  
“ I like your story the best, actually!”  
Milo relaxes pointing out the different berries and flowers in his fields. The Wooloos from the gym challenge are resting next to this house. Milo opens the front door and I walk into a small quaint home. “I like your place, Milo.” 

  
“Thank ya. I am sure yours is much better.”  
“Not really. I don’t have my own place. I live with Lucy at the moment.”  
“Ah. Well, let me show you where your rooms are.”  
I grab his arm before he moves further. “Is there any way I can let out my Gengar, Gigi?”  
“Ya have a Gengar?”  
“Yes, she has been with me since I was a challenger!” The pokemon in question pops out of her ball with a loud “Gar!”   
Milo immediately takes to her and before long Gigi has him wrapped around her finger. Milo giving in to her unrelenting pleas for treats.  
While the two become better acquainted, I take a shower, returning to the smell of curry wafting from the kitchen. In the low lights, Milo is bending over the stove. He had changed out of his uniform into a sweater and jeans. I couldn’t help but admire his muscular build. Milo was very built due to his farming. The sweater did nothing to hide his muscles. His salmon-colored hair was hat-free, and the locks messed up from the straw hat. He was talking to Gigi and a Tsadeera, laughing at something that had happened. I shake myself, hoping Milo had not caught me staring.  
“Hey” I pull up a chair.  
“Hey, you okay?” Milo looks over with a quick smile, turning back to his curry.  
“Much. Have Lucy and James been by yet?” I browse through my phone for any missed calls.  
Milo shakes his head. “Haven’t heard anything.”  
“They probably will be a bit. I think Lucy likes him.”  
“it seems doesn’t it?” Milo let out a nervous chuckle.

  
I hear the telly in the background. The Galar late-night news is playing, the hosts talking about me-Piers’ mystery girl. Gillian and a couple of other reporters were gathered around a circular table.  
“ _All of Galar has been talking about the girl who has shown up in photos with Piers and Raihan. According to our sources, the girl in question was out for the evening with Raihan and a friend. But what is the deal with Piers?” The first reporter questions._  
 _“I want to know if she is dating both of them?” A second host pipes in._  
 _“Does it matter if she is? We should be a society that embraces different adult relationships rather than condemn.”_  
 _“I don’t think it’s a matter of condemning Piers and Raihan’s dating life but rather wondering what type of person would be so greedy as to date two of the most eligible men in Galar.” Gillian chimes._

  
Bile rises in my throat. Who was she to condemn me? I tell myself I have thick skin but somehow these words hurt.

  
 _Gillian continues. “Enough from us let's hear from our viewers. While the majority support the mystery girl there are some who call her vile. Let’s read a couple…_ ”

  
The telly turns black. I turn to see Milo with his hand on the remote. “ Ya don’t need to hear that crap.”  
I look down, trying to fight emotions threatening to spill over.  
“Sophie doesn’t listen to her. Gillian is a gossip.” Milo breaks through my emotions.  
I think of something to change the subject.  
  
“So how long have you been friends with Nessa?” I ask.  
“Since we were kids. We were rivals in our challenger days.” Milo grabs a couple of glasses and bowls.  
“Same with me and Lucy. We grew up as neighbors and were inseparable. I lived with her when I was a teen. She is practically my sister.”  
“She seems nice.”  
“She is. Kicks my arse when I mess up- as you can see.” I giggle. Milo laughs along with me. I take a look around his home, noticing some movies nearby. I wonder what he enjoys watching. I look to Milo noticing his gaze on me. He snaps his head back to the food when I catch his stare.  
“Milo, what type of movies do you like?” I lean my chin on my hands.  
“I like everything, I suppose. I don’t get a lot of time between farming and gym leader. I prefer scary movies when I get a chance.”  
I excitedly exhale. “No way! I am a huge horror fan. My favorite is Pumpkaboo Day! The killer in the movie still gives me chills.”  
Milo brings a bowl of curry, sitting across the table. “That is my favorite too. I have the Pumpkaboo Day series if ya want to watch after dinner.”  
“Absolutely!”

  
We talk about different horror movies and childhood memories. Milo is easy to talk to with his gentle demeanor and cute freckled face. At the end of the meal, he knows half of my embarrassing childhood stories.   
We move to the sitting area; I sit in the middle while Milo sits on the far side. “Milo, I don’t bite! Do I make you uncomfortable?”  
Milo’s eyes widen and he shakes his head. “NO! I just get nervous around certain people. Also, I am not sure how to talk to you since ya are this elegant city girl.”  
“Talk to me like everyone else. I promise I’ll like you!”  
Milo’s cheeks tint red. His eyes dart around. “Uhh, thanks.” He moves closer and we settle in. The first five minutes of the movie put me on edge. I jump at the killer’s appearance, my body landing on Milo’s lap. His hand lands on my back. “Are you okay, Sophie?”  
I look up into his eyes. His beautiful emerald eyes. ”Uhh yea sorry.” I move off him, flustered at the awkward position I had landed in. Milo is red from head to toe, but he doesn’t remove his hand off my back. He moves it instead to the back of the sofa, only a couple of inches from my shoulders. My eyes start to get heavy during the movie. The world fades away.   
I feel air underneath me. I am flying in a dark hallway toward a door. Wait, I think someone is carrying me. I feel warm arms around my body and quiet footsteps below. I am placed on something soft and I soon drifting back into sleep.

I wake up in the guest bed in Milo’s house. How did I get here? The last I remember; I was watching a movie. I sit up, looking around the sun-filled room. It must be 8 in the morning and I smell omelets! I walk out to see Milo making breakfast. His hair is tousled, and he is wearing flannel pajamas. “Good morning Milo.” I yawn.   
“Mornin’” Milo smiles. “Your friend and James brought your stuff last night. I didn’t want to wake ya.”  
“Were you the one that carried me to bed?”   
Milo's cheeks turn pink. “Yes. Ya looked so peaceful I didn’t want to wake ya.”  
“Thank you.” I grab my Rotom phone from where I left it last night. I had missed messages from Leon, Nessa, Lucy, and Piers. Leon, Nessa, and Lucy were checking on me, and Piers is letting me know he was picking me up later.

  
The morning goes by quickly. Milo had left shortly after breakfast, going to town for business. Soon enough he is back with a bouquet of flowers.  
“Hey welcome back.” I greet from the doorway.  
Milo freezes in place and a smile radiates on his face. “I brought ya some flowers. Thought they would cheer ya up.”  
I grab the bouquet. “Milo they are beautiful! Did you grow them?”  
He nods. “They come from the shop that I own in town.”  
“Thank you.”  
I close my eyes, taking a whiff of the flowers.   
“Oi,” A familiar voice calls.  
“Piers!” I exclaim. I move around Milo, wrapping my arms around Piers. It is a quick hug since Piers gets awkward with PDA.  
“Oi, Milo.” He nods at the farmer.  
Milo nods back. Piers looks at the bouquet. “Those are lovely. They yers?”  
“Yes, Milo gave them to me.”  
Piers looks to Milo. A smile grows on his face. “I can leave for a bit if ya too wanted to chat.”  
“Not it's alright.” Milo answers.  
“Alrigh’ then. Love, Gordie is offering for us to stay with him. Ya should come.”  
“Alright. Let me grab my things.”

  
I collect my items in minutes and meet up with Piers. I look towards the gentleman. “Milo, I appreciate everything you have done for me.” I stand on my tiptoes, kissing his cheek. Milo’s hand flies to the spot I kissed.  
He takes a couple of breaths before answering “Anytime Sophie. Hey, ya can come by for breakfast or dinner anytime, if ya want. We can watch scary movies.”  
“I’ll take ya up on that. You have my number, right?”  
I wave goodbye, turning my attention on Piers.  
Piers takes my bags. “Love, ya need to be more aware. I think if ya do, ya will be happy.”  
“Huh?”  
“Milo.”  
“What is with everyone’s obsession with Milo? I have you!”  
“ He just asked ya on a date. and we're polyamorous, so it’s not unhear’ to have more than one boyfriend. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Milo is so cute.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers and the Reader arrive at Gordie's place. SMUT AHEAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am releasing two chapters today as a Christmas present for all of you! Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas!

“Hey Sophie, it’s been a bit.” Gordie greets at the door. His voice sounds nervous as if he were expecting something unpleasant. I don’t blame him for greeting me in such a way considering we left things in a mess the last time we spoke.  
“Oi” Piers wraps his arms around Gordie’s neck, pulling him into a kiss. I look away not wanting to intrude on their moment.  
“Sophie, don’t be shy. You are a part of this as well.” Piers meets my lips in a chaste kiss.  
I didn’t want to be a part of their relationship. I know Piers wants us all to be in a happy relationship, but I don’t see that happening with Gordie.  
Gordie quickly hugs me then leads me toward the sofa. “You want anything, Sophie? Piers?”  
I shake my head. “No thanks”  
Piers sits next to me wrapping his arms around me to pull my body against him. Gordie sits on the table in front of us.  
“Thank you for letting me stay here Gordie.”  
“No problem. If you need anything, just ask.”  
The three of us fall into an awkward silence. I wasn’t sure what to say at this moment. Should I talk about my job or my favorite pokemon? 

“The three of us need to chat. Ya both need to talk abou’ yer issues.” Piers is the first to speak.  
“We don’t have issues Piers it just didn’t work out.” I really didn’t want to discuss my lack of a relationship with Gordie.  
“Sophie…”  
I sigh in resignation. It was obviously important to Piers that Gordie and I resolve whatever is between us. “Well, I think my main concern is the fights between your mum and you. They are your issues sure, however, when you take it out on me it becomes my concern. You put me in a situation where I had to choose between your mum and you. I won’t tolerate that.”  
Gordie hangs his head in resignation. “I know. It was unfair and I’m sorry. I wish I could take back the horrible things I said to you in the Wild Area. Can you just give me another chance?” I open my mouth to reject him once more, but he interrupts. “Before you say we don’t have chemistry, I will remind you that we have not spent much time together.”  
I pause at his words. It is true that the kiss we shared lacked passion. Maybe Gordie is right about not spending any time together? “Let’s just see how the evening goes.”  
“Love, I just wante’ to tell ya, no pressure. Don’t feel like ya have to do somethin’ to make me happy.” Piers rubs circles on my back.   
“Thank you.” I kiss Piers’s cheek.

* * *

I handed the last plate to Gordie. We were cleaning up after dinner. Gigi was floating behind me, hoping for food to fall off a plate. “That is quite the story, Gordie!” I laugh.  
“Just wait until I tell you about the time a challenger walked in on my shower.”  
Tears begin to form in the corner of my eyes. I was laughing hard visualizing the look of shock Gordie must have had.  
“I don’t have stories quite that embarrassing. My only embarrassing moment was my friend walking in on me every morning!”  
We both burst into giggles. I feel a pair of arms slide around my waist. “What ya two on abou’? Piers’s deep voice hums next to my ear.  
“Just sharing stories.” Gordie smiles at our embrace.  
“Shoul’ we watch a movie?” Piers suggests.  
“I am game. Gordie?”  
“Whatever you two want.”

* * *

  
The end of the night comes quicker than I hoped. I had fun with Gordie and Piers. I was quite surprised by how quickly I became comfortable with Gordie. Perhaps Gordie and Piers were right in giving us a second chance?

  
My Rotom phone buzzes. I open my message app with a missed chat from Milo and Nessa. I open Milo’ first.  
“ _Hey, Sophie. Just wanted to make sure you’re okay and if ya want to come by for breakfast on Friday?_

  
The butterfrees in my stomach wake with this message. Heat rushes to my cheeks and a goofy smile spreads on my chest. Why does Milo have this effect on me?

  
_Me: I will see you on Friday. I am doing okay, just watching a movie with Piers and Gordie._

_Milo: Great! How is it going with those two?_  
 _Me: Pretty well! It has been a lovely evening. Still trying to figure Gordie out._  
 _Milo: Gordie is a good mate. Just has some demons with his mum. I know he likes ya and wants a chance._  
My heart sinks at Milo’s message. I appreciate Milo being a good friend, but I was hoping he would give me a reason to not like Gordie.  
Me: _We will see. I will make my decision soon. What shall I bring on Friday?_

  
I spent the next thirty minutes texting Milo. We chatted about our favorite memories. Milo also sent me pictures of his Wooloo, which led to a conversation about the cutest Wooloo. I say goodnight to him, promising more update texts.  
I close our conversation only to notice a missed chat from Nessa.

  
_Nessa: Sophie, how was your night with Milo?_   
_Me: We had fun. We mostly watched Pumpkaboo Day and slept._   
_Nessa: That’s all?_   
_Me: Yes, why would there be more?_   
_Nessa: Are you at Milo’s at this moment?_   
_Me: No. I am at Gordie’s with Piers tonight._   
_Nessa: WHY SOPHIE? I get you and Piers, but Gordie?_   
_ME: What do you not like about Gordie, Nessa?_   
_Nessa: Nothing, love him. I just don’t see ya two with him._   
_Me: Ah, ok._   
_Nessa: So how are you? I have been worried about you since last night._

  
Once I end my chat with Nessa I look around for Gordie and Piers. They weren’t in the room anymore. I stand up and move down the hall. “Gordie? Piers?”  
I hear muttering through a closed door. I knock on the door, opening it a sliver after a couple of seconds. Piers and Gordie are sitting on the bed, close together. They look up when I open the door smiling in my direction.  
‘Oi, love. So we are going to bed. Would you like to join?”  
I know what “going to bed” means. Did I want to do this with both of them? I must admit I am curious to be with Gordie, regardless if we decide to date. I have made my decision. I want to do this.  
“Okay, I’ll join”  
Gordie’s smile is wider than a Meowth’s as Piers comes around the bed grabbing my arm to pull me to them. He pushes me down in between him and Gordie. “You’re sure?” Gordie asks.  
I nod. “Let’s then”  
They lean over me to share a passionate kiss. Piers and Gordie break away and I share a look with Piers. He nods wrapping his arms around my waist.   
I bring my lips to Piers’, open-mouthed entering with my tongue. He moans against my lips, motioning to Gordie. I feel lips on the back of my neck as Gordie moves down slowly, taking a bite to taste me. Piers finds the zipper of my dress, sliding it down, following the zipper with his lips. Gordie pulls away as Piers wraps around me. Gordie watches Piers’s fingers slide my strap off, kissing and biting my shoulders. My dress pools at my waist as the last strap gives way.   
Gordie growls biting the back of my neck. I mewl as Piers moves to my mouth, swallowing the sounds. Gordie moves to the clasp of my bra and a cold breeze meets bare breasts. Piers and Gordie glance at each other for a moment, then I am pushed on my back. Gordie takes my right nipple in his mouth and Piers takes the left. A pressure forms in my lower stomach. Tongues flicking my nipples, followed by bites trailing the curves of my breast. Piers sucks on my collar bone leaving a small purple mark.  
  
Gordie is now kissing my lips while Piers pulls my dress off, leaving only my panties. Two hungry sets of eyes hover above, admiring my body.   
“Arceus, she is beautiful!”   
“She is.” Piers agrees. Piers kisses along my waistline, lifting my legs to slide the panties off.   
“mmm,” Piers moves my legs to his shoulders and dips down to lick my core. I feel his tongue assail my clit, causing my back to arch as I moan. Gordie is laying next to me, kissing each breast before moving up to my lips. I feel the cold chain of his pendant on my collarbone. Gordie’s kisses become more intense as Piers’s fingers enter me, his tongue remaining on my clit. I clutch Piers’ s hair a scream escaping my throat. I feel pressure mounting until it overflows.  
“PIERSSS!” I moan.   
Piers removes his clothes and begins stroking his manhood. I feel hands grab my legs, flipping over to my belly. A now naked Gordie grins at me before moving behind me to line his length with my entrance. He lifts my knees and gently enters me. He leans down to give a kiss on my arse.   
“Let us know if this is too much, goddess.” I feel something touch my cheek and look up to see Piers’s growth in front of my face. Piers grabs my hair and pushes my head forward. I open my mouth and take him. I move my lips down slowly, pumping back off with a pop. I lick his precum off his tip before taking him again. After a moment of getting used to the sensation of being filled, I bob up and down on Piers’s growth. Piers tangles his fingers in my hair and moans, as Gordie begins to pump in and out. Gordie pumps faster, while the now-familiar pressure builds again. I keep my eyes on Piers’s face, enjoying the look of ecstasy that begins to cross his face. My heart pounds when he says my name, and I come undone to it. Piers and Gordie follow right after, and the three of us lay down in a heap.

  
I lay down on the bed exhausted from the sex I had. Piers and Gordie loom over me, neither of them laying down. I watch as Piers grabs Gordie’s hair to push his lips against his. Both men tangle tongues together, hands exploring bodies. Piers’s hand finds Gordie’s length and begins pumping. Gordie moans as he bites Piers’s neck, eliciting a moan from Piers.   
Gordie reaches down for Piers’s member to begin stroking. Both men rub each other harder and harder until Piers comes undone quickly with Gordie following. Gordie and Piers collapse next to me, Gordie reaches for me wrapping his arms around me. Piers’s hand push my hair out of my face.  
“I love you, beautiful.” Piers whispers.  
“Oi, don’t spoil her before I kiss her.” Gordie turns me around to face him, keeping his arms around my waist. Gordie puts a hand on each side of my face, kissing me with passion. I feel tiny pecks on my back as Piers’s mouth taste my skin. We all three lay together, a tangle of legs and arms. Piers’s eyes droop and close, and I feel Gordie’s soft breath on me. I stay awake a bit longer, thinking over the events of the night. I was still not sure how I felt about Gordie. I enjoyed having sex with Piers, but I felt nothing when Gordie took me. If I am being completely honest, I wished it was Milo ravishing me instead of Gordie. I am not quite sure why I had these thoughts. Perhaps because I only thought of Gordie as a friend and rather sleep with anyone else. Sleep soon claims me, sending me to dreams full of confusing emotions.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after...

I wake up with my arms wrapped around Piers while Gordie’s arms are wrapped around me. I look at Piers’s sleeping face. Arceus I love him! His long hair was loose and messy.I smile, brushing my lips against Piers’s back. Piers stirs, a low mumble escaping his lips. I move my hands down his back exploring the curves of his arse. I kiss the middle of his back; I bite down on the skin to leave a mark. I pull back to admire my handiwork. Piers turns his body around; his eyes flash a hungry look.   
“Ya don’t play fair love, kissing me like that.” He grabs me roughly planting a sloppy kiss on my lips. I feel Gordie’s lips on the back of my neck. 

I need to find a reason to escape. I need to clear my head and think of a way to let Gordie down gently. “I need to check my work email, you both can stay. If you like.”   
“What can we do to convince you?” Gordie looms above me. I try to push him away, but I feel four arms wrap around my body, boxing me in.  
Gordie kisses between my breasts while Piers's hands enter my folds. I cringe before pushing them both away. “I really must check my e-mails. Don’t want to upset Oleana!” I bolt out of the bed and make a beeline for my Rotom Phone. Rotor wastes no time:   
“ _You have 3 new messages and 2 missed calls.”_

  
The first message was from Anna- a Macro Cosmos event planner. “ _Ms. Claire, hello I got your number from the chairwoman. I am messaging you regarding the upcoming gala in a week. I want to go over some details. I tried to phone you, but you were unavailable. Oh, apologies! This is Anna the event planner. I look forward to hearing from you._

  
Well, that explains one of the missed calls. The second message is from Kabu. _Sophie, just reminding you about our weekly lunch at Melony’s._

I look forward to my weekly luncheons with Melony and Kabu! I have quickly come to view them as second parents, and I love our weekly chats. The last message is from Leon wondering if I could meet for lunch tomorrow.

I send quick messages to Leon and Kabu confirming plans. I send a final message to Anna, asking to discuss gala plans later. 

* * *

  
I am sitting at Gordie’s table typing away plans for the gala. I also had begun writing the incident report for Turrfield. Better that Oleana reads about Tommy from me than the security guards or James. I send the finished report to the Chairwoman and I open up a tab to email Anna when I feel hands on my shoulders.   
“Baby, you have been in here a couple of hours. Everything ok?” Gordie’s voice says behind me.   
“Yep, just emailing Anna about the gala and then I have to write an additional incident report---” There is something wet against my neck. My hair on the back of my head is pushed off my neck and soft lips replace it. Gordie sucks on my neck and moves slowly to the front. He moves to the bottom of my ear, nibbling it.  
“Gordie, we need to chat.”   
Gordie sighs against my neck, “I think I know about what.”   
“ Then I’ll get right to it. I don’t think we should be anything more than friends. I will fully support your relationship with Piers.”  
Gordie sits in the chair next to mine. “There is no spark between us.”  
“yes”  
Gordie hangs his head back. “It’s alright, I feel the same. I think we both wanted it to work out for Piers.”  
“Agreed.”  
Gordie ruffles my hair. “Just so you know, I support you and Piers as well.”  
I smile. “So which one of us is going to tell him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little bit of curveball in the reader's love life. The last two chapters were a bit self-indulgent/character-development. Sophie is still trying to sort out her feelings and be a supportive partner to Piers. Also, some Gordie smut is needed :)


	25. Chapter 25

Piers stumbles into the living area as I place the last plate on the table.   
“Would you like some lunch? Gordie and I made a bitter curry. I added a secret ingredient.” I wink at him.  
“Wait what? Sophie, what did you add?” Gordie stumbles in almost dropping the pan of curry.  
“Don’t worry! It’s tasty. Be careful with that, alright? I don’t want my lunch on the floor!” I scold a pouting Gordie.  
Piers flops down on the chair. “ Ya both are being cheery today, eh? Did ya both decide on yer relationship?  
Gordie and I share a look before joining Piers at the table. “Let’s eat before we chat.” I dip the serving spoon in the curry, ladling a generous portion to Piers.  
I sip my curry in silence enjoying the moment. The sound of spoons hitting bowls is the only sound during lunch.  
Piers pushes his bowl aside. “Okay ya two. Give me the bad news.”  
I furrow my eyebrows. “Piers what makes you think it’s bad news?”  
“Ya both been quiet the entire meal. Just tell me already.”  
Gordie nods. “ Sophie and I tried the whole romance thing, we just think we’re better as friends.”  
“There was no spark between us at all.” I continue. “That doesn’t mean I don’t support your relationship with Gordie! We will be the best of mates before long. It is important that I get along with my boyfriend’s partner.”  
Piers’s eyes dart between the two of us. I nervously glance at Gordie. What was Piers thinking about us at this moment?  
Piers lets out a long sigh. “It’s my fault for pressurin’ ya both. I thought there was somethin’ between ya.”  
I place my hand on top of Piers giving it a squeeze. “Piers don’t blame yourself. I thought that too at first.”  
“Don’t worry about it ya two. I am not upset or nothin’. I just read somethin’ wrong. Sophie, I have a question for ya: Does that mean yer not attracted to Milo? I don’t want to misread anything.”  
“Wait, what!? Sophie and Milo!” Gordie exclaims  
“Piers, we are just friends.”  
“Okay.”  
“Wait, wait, Soph, let me stand up for my mate. Milo is an amazing guy.”  
I blush at how the conversation has quickly turned around to Milo. “I just need to sort out how I feel first alright? I barely started dating Piers and we just discussed our relationship. I need a minute to think about things.”  
Piers and Gordie grin at the other. “Whatever ya need love.” Piers brings my knuckles to his lips. 

* * *

  
I pull the former champion into a hug and squeeze him against me. “Leon! How are you?  
Leon wraps his arms around me, completely enveloping me. “I am alright. Shall we order lunch?”  
We sit at a small table placing our orders before continuing our conversation.  
I cut in after a momentary pause. “Leon, I have been concerned about you. How are you handling everything?”  
Leon put his head in his hands. “I am hanging in. I am sorry if I was rude earlier this week. That article was quite disturbing. Thank you for having it removed, though.”  
I pat Leon’s hands. “It was my pleasure. Tommy had no business intruding on your personal moment. He was dealt with accordingly. I don’t think you will be hearing from him further.”  
Leon’s eyes sparkled. “Thank Arceus!” Now, on to why we are here: The Galarian Star Tournament.”  
“The Galarian Star what?”  
“It’s an idea I had to drum up positive PR for the Pokemon League and the upcoming season. Top pokemon trainers and gym leaders will team up battling other teams. We can sell tickets to the events and have several during the off-season! I thought since we are trying to separate from Macro Cosmos we need to money to be properly funded.”  
“Wait, what?” I take a sip of my green tea.  
“Oh, Sophie! I forgot to update you! I was chatting with Chairwoman Oleana about the possibility of creating The Galar Pokemon League. Macro Cosmos has been funding gym events, tourneys, and challenges. We need a considerable sum to be independent.”  
“No worries! I am sure your message is buried in my in-mail somewhere. I like your ideas, let me know what I can do to help. Lee, please let me take care of some of the events, you need a rest now and then.”  
“I will need your help, Sophie! Don’t worry about me, The Great Leon is up to any tasks!” Leon waves his hand dramatically. “What did you think? Did I say it better than Raihan?”  
“Honestly, I would leave that catchphrase to Rai.”  
“Shall I stick to my original then?” Leon radiates.  
I try not to snort at the suggestion. Leon is into catchphrases, noted. I shouldn’t be surprised, considering he had one for ten years.  
“Sure, Lee. Back to the tourney- Are you going to participate?”  
“Of course. I already asked Raihan to be my partner.”  
We move on to a different topic, catching up on our lives and if Leon is endorsing this year. Leon talks about a promising young trainer from Wedgehurst, but they are not quite ready.

* * *

The next week is busy. I am planning a glamorous gala, traveling to Spikemuth to see my favorite rocker, helping Leon with the tourney, and eating “family meals” at Melony’s. I almost forgot about my breakfast plans with Milo in all the flurry of work.  
I stand in front of Milo’s farmhouse with a box of my favorite Kalosian pastries. The door to the house is open, a wonderful aroma wafting out. My mouth waters at the smell of omelets. I enter the home making my way to the kitchen.  
“Mornin’ Milo!”  
Milo’s pink-haired head peeks around the corner. “Mornin’ Soph! Breakfast is almost ready.”  
“I know you told me not to bring anything, but I couldn’t resist bringing my favorite pastries.” I round the corner into the cutest view. Milo is wearing a Wooloo apron over his jeans and sweater. His hair is sticking out in all directions. He looks like he just rolled out of bed. I wonder how he looks in the morning? Stop it, Sophie! I shouldn’t be thinking about seeing Milo as he wakes.  
“Thank you! I am excited to try them.” Milo takes the box from my hands.  
Breakfast is served shortly after and I tease Milo about his cute apron. He laughs. “ Didn’t know ya wouldn’t like me in this apron.”  
I eat a bite of egg. “I think it’s cute.” I had swallowed the bite before realizing what I said. Milo coughs on his food. He reaches for his glass taking a sip of water. The blood rushes to my face. Milo’s face is cherry red.

“Right! Well, thank you, Sophie. Shall we finish and watch a movie?”   
“Let’s.”  
A minute goes by before Milo says something. “Sophie I was wondering if you want to come here for breakfast more often?”  
“Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

  
Anna and I were at a ballroom in Wyndon going over final plans for the gala. “ Sophie, are you wanting the press to be outside the doors or indoors? I know most events require journalists to wait outside and interview celebrities as they enter.”  
“ Actually I was thinking that the media and gym leaders should mingle! It will create an informal and friendly atmosphere, putting quite a positive spin on the night. The press will report how philanthropic and friendly the Galar gym leaders are.” I am confident in my plan. Shoving the media to the side would be rude especially during a charity gala.   
Anna continues. “The DJ will be on the stage, and instead of an open table with food, waiters will serve appetizers. The bar will be located in the corner. Oh, I forgot to mention! The attendants who bought tickets to the gala will enter after all the gym leaders and their guests. “  
“Did you screen all the people with tickets?” An irrational fear of Tommy sneaking into the gala grips me. “I did at the Chairwoman’s request. Everyone is clear.” Anna concludes her thoughts “I will meet you at the front at seven p.m.”   
“See you then” Anna walks out. I look around the room admiring the lavish decorations. The theme of our gala was a Night in Lumiose City. String lights dot the walls with a replica of Prism Tower on the stage. I hear a cough by the door. I almost forgot about James-my personal bodyguard. He has been following me for the last week. He even stays at my house a bit, but I think it’s because he fancies Lucy.  
“Sophie, we need to head back to Hammerlocke.” James reminds me.  
I take one final look around the room before leaving for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warning** Violence is in the chapter. Characters are punched and kicked several times. The violence starts towards the end of the chapter if you want to skip.

The night of the gala is soon upon me. I wasn’t able to buy an evening gown, so I am resigning myself to my closet. I had never seen the need to buy a collection of dresses and gowns in the past since I was busy at work or watching telly at home. I found a couple of cocktail dresses in the back. I eye them skeptically. I don’t know if I want to wear a cocktail dress for an event I was managing. I dejectedly close my closet. Wait, perhaps Lucy has something I can wear? I enter her room opening her closet. Bingo! Lucy had a collection of different dresses. I grab a purple lace dress. It was medium length with a high collar. This would do. I text my friend asking if I could borrow her dress. The reply comes quickly, demanding I have it cleaned before returning.  
It was a couple of hours later and I was finishing my makeup. My caramel blonde hair was in an elegant bun, little tendrils hanging beside my ears. I feel Piers behind me hands wrapping around my waist.   
“ Ya look stunnin’.” His mouth travels to my ears, nibbling the earlobes.   
A moan escapes and he chuckles against my neck, leaving a peck on the skin. “ I don’t want to keep ya.”   
I swat his arms playfully and he chuckles. “Now sir, how dare you try to seduce a lady before she attends a gala.” I flutter my eyelids.   
Piers moves in closer, lifting a finger to my eyelid and fixing my mascara. “I’ll stop.”  
Piers was in his usual leather- gym ensemble. He was not attending the gala, despite Elise’s protests. Elise told Piers he had to attend being that he was a former gym leader. He told her he wouldn’t be going anywhere near that event. Elise tried to convince me to ask him, but I don’t want to get in the middle of my boyfriend’s affairs. I move out to the main room with Piers trailing behind me. Lucy, Gordie, and Elise were waiting near the front door. Lucy takes in my ensemble. “Sophie wow! You look beautiful. I think you are missing one thing though ” I tilt my head quizzically at her. Lucy disappears into her room returning with lace gloves. ”These gloves would go perfectly with the dress!”  
“They’re beautiful Lucy! Thank you.” I pull the first lace sleeve over my elbow.  
“Make sure to clean the dress and gloves before you give them back.”  
I roll my eyes. “Of course. Wouldn’t dream of it.”  
Piers smirks as he eyes Gordie “Ya don’t look half bad, rock boy.” Piers wraps his arms around Gordie’s waist claiming his lips in a kiss.   
“Alright, you two we have to leave.” Elise taps Gordie’s shoulder. I grab my clutch. Before any of us can move, Lucy stops us. “Hold it! Let’s take a photo!”

* * *

The gala is in full swing. The gym leaders arrived and completed their interviews. Pokemon League fans were meeting their favorite gym leaders out on the dance floor. Everyone was either dancing or mingling. Drinks were flowing and appetizers on silver trays are being distributed. I am standing on a raised platform with Oleana, Elise, and Anna. I scan the room making sure gym leaders and the champion were doing alright. Raihan and Leon were dancing at the edge of the floor, unaware of the people around them. Nessa and Milo were s dancing with a group of girls. A swarm of giggles erupts within the group as Milo bursts out into a funny dance. The girls are enraptured by him, some even trying to get his attention. I wonder if Milo knows the effect, he has on them. He does look quite handsome tonight, with his pink curls slicked back and a black suit that accentuated his body perfectly. I shake out of my fantasy. It is really no time to be lusting after gym leaders.  
Nessa spots my stare and raises her arm for me to join. I hold up my finger and turn my attention to my group. “Ladies, I think I am going to mingle with some of the leaders.”  
Oleana is typing on her phone. “Make sure you keep near in case we need you.”  
“Yes, Chairwoman.” I glide down the stairs, walking the short steps to Milo and Nessa’s group. “Sophie!” Nessa wraps me in a hug. “Hey Nessa and Milo.” Milo is frozen. He is staring directly at me, but he doesn’t say anything. The girls around him grow concerned with his sudden silence. A melody of voices coos Milo’s name. A couple of the girls pat his back.  
“Milo are you alright?” I move closer.  
One girl in a short black dress glares at me. “Who are YOU?!”  
I stick my hand out. “Hello. My name is Sophie, and I am Nessa and Milo’s pr advisor.”  
The girl still glares at me. The other girls were not as rude, returning my greeting. Milo remains silent.  
“Milo are you alright? Did you eat something bad?” My voice lifts in concern.  
“No, I’m fine. Hi Sophie.” Milo croaks out.  
“Milo, did you have too much to drink? Sophie be a dear and take him to a corner. Perhaps he is overwhelmed from the heat of the lights.” Nessa tries to hide a smirk.  
“How’s everything?” Gordie appears next to me.  
“Milo is a bit sloshed. I think Sophie take him to a quiet spot.” Nessa smirks at Gordie.  
“That is a great idea! Off you go, Sophie.” Gordie gently shoves me closer to Milo.  
A disappointed sigh rings through the group of girls. “Now ladies, don’t be upset. I will stay and keep you company while Milo cools off.” Gordie winks at me before turning to the group.  
Those two are insufferable at times! They were trying to set me up with Milo. Not that I was complaining. “Come on Milo. I see a corner with a secluded table.”  
Milo silently follows behind, scooting in the booth next to me. A server comes by pulling the curtains closed for privacy. My cheeks burn at the realization I am alone with the grass-type leader. I shake off the feeling, placing the back of my hand against his head.  
“Milo you feel a bit warm. I am going to fetch you a glass of water.”  
Milo stops me. “I’m fine. I am just a bit buzzed and I was surprised to see you.”  
“Really? I thought I told you I was co-hosting the event?”   
“Ya did, it’s just…you look beautiful.” Milo’s eyes darken as he looks at my lips.  
I blush at his words. “Thank you. You look really handsome.”   
Milo grabs my hand, massaging my knuckles. He scoots closer until our bodies are touching. He brings my knuckles to his lips. “Nothing compared to you.”  
Blood rushes to my head and butterfrees explode in my stomach. I have never known Milo to be so bold. I quite liked seeing this bolder side. Maybe Piers was right, I should take a chance with Milo.   
Milo’s face inches closer to mine. I study his features, his wavy pink hair, the freckles on his face, and his cute nose. My gaze flicks to his lips. Milo is watching me check him out. He leans his head down, his lips a breath away from mine. I close my eyes ready for our lips to meet. I feel his breath whisper against my lips.  
“Sophie! You there? We have a situation at the drop-off.” My earpiece squawks to life. I sigh moving away from Milo. “On my way Anna”  
“Milo, I need to take care of something. I’ll text you later alright.” I fly away from him making short work of the walk back to my coworkers. I am secretly glad that we had been interrupted. My rational side was fighting my feelings for Milo, telling me it is not wise to get involved with one of the gym leaders. Still, I feel a sense of disappointment.  
I only see Anna on the platform. I climb to meet her. “What’s going on?”  
James, my security guard gives me a dirty look. I had given him the slip earlier to meet up with Nessa and Milo. He keeps lecturing me about the importance of his protection. I have ignored all of his lectures. He is way too cautious.  
“Sophie, about 15 minutes ago, a server informed us we had a late food shipment arrive. I checked through our inventory and it seems we have all the orders accounted for. However, Elise insisted that she fix the misunderstanding. She went to the platform outside the kitchen but hasn’t returned.”  
“Where is the Chairwoman? Maybe she ordered the food supplies and didn’t inform us.” I look around for the tall blonde woman.  
“She had business to attend to,” Anna informs me.  
“I’ll go see what is holding up Elise.” I begin walking towards the kitchen doors.  
Anna moves in front of me. “Sophie, I don’t think you should.”   
“It is just out the door; I promise I’ll be back.”   
Anna hesitates but eventually steps out of the way. I wait until James’s is looking elsewhere before slipping away. I am going to be near the delivery platform, and it is not necessary for him to follow me.  
I walk into the kitchen moving towards the back door. I push the heavy metal door open, peering around the empty platform. My heart starts to pump faster. Where is Elise or the delivery driver?  
“Elise!” I call out. A faint scream rings into the night. What was that? It didn’t sound like a pokemon cry. A loud scream pierces my ears and I run towards the sound forgetting the danger I was putting myself in. The scream was definitely human. I reach for my Rotom phone and curse realizing I left it along with Gigi’s ball on a table indoors. I move forward rounding a dark corner to see a horrifying sight: Elise on the ground covered in blood. A figure looms over her hitting her repeatedly. Elise’s body reacts to the blows. Her cries of pain paralyze me with anger.   
“Get away from her!” I lunge on the assailant’s back. The figure starts to shake me off, but I hold on tightly to their neck.   
“ I said leave her alone!” I scream. The figure tries to kick Elise, but they fail as I sink my teeth into their neck. The figure lets out a painful shriek, reaching around and grabbing my ankles. They find a grip and I am suddenly thrown off and lifted against a hard wall. My back and head slam against the wall stars forming in my vision. The figure puts a hand over my mouth.  
“Not a word, you bitch.” They hiss in my ear. “I and you need to chat since you destroyed my career.” They pull me out of the corner into a quiet street. We approach the metal rails that separate the street from a plunge in the river below. The assailant throws me, and I land on the metal rails. I taste blood in my mouth. My vision begins to blur, and I look up to see the identity of my assailant. My eyes widen at the face’s owner. Tommy.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger Warning**
> 
> This chapter has violence and a near-death experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The penultimate chapter. :)

**“** YOU!” I spat.

“Me,” Tommy’s mouth curls into a horrific smile.

“What in the bloody hell do you want?” I spit at him.

Tommy stalks towards me. “You and your nosy intern out of the way. I lost my job because the both of ya couldn’t mind yer own! ! If you kept your mouth shut, I wouldn’t have to hurt her or ya.” A punch lands on my cheek. I taste the blood in my mouth as my ears begin to ring.

“ I am the one that was following you. Don’t tell me you didn’t notice? I sent the pictures of you and Piers and tipped the media that you were the same girl in Raihan’s Pokegram post. I wanted to destroy your reputation. Imagine my disgust when my plan failed.”

“Are you kidding? I was on the receiving end of nasty comments! I had to lay low for days!” I hiss.

Tommy barks out a laugh. “ Aww, poor Soph, some people were mean to you. Yet, you’re at this party living carefree. You and that bitch.” Tommy jabs a finger at Elise. I hadn’t noticed Elise out to the street. When did he drag her there? She is staring at us with open eyes, her face covered in blood and bruises.

Tommy yanks my hair forcing me up. “ I guess it's on to Plan B. Getting you and her out of the way. Permanently” He kicks my stomach with such force that it pushes my body against the rails. “Perfect, beautiful, Sophie. How do you always get what you want? The respect of the new Chairwoman, the love of the gym leaders, people fawning over you.” Another blow lands on my head and another on my legs. “Look at you. You’re nothing now.”

I see Anna in the distance looking around frantically. I notice Elise in the background, moving on to her side. Tommy was busy with me that he doesn’t notice. I pray to Arceus that Elise gets the woman’s attention. Elise screams, and I see Anna’s head turn towards us. She spots the three of us in the distance, and the blood drains from her face. She disappears quickly, taking any hopes of being rescued with her. Tommy whirls, kicking Elise. “Can’t have anyone find ya now, can we?” Elise falls to the ground without a sound. Tommy grabs my arms. “You are crazy if you think that any of the gym leaders would let you near them.”

“Oh, Soph, they won’t have a choice. You won’t be there to stop me.”

“Hey, you! Stop!” James’s voice yells out. Thank Arceus! Footsteps pound on the pavement as my bodyguard nears. Tommy looks over his shoulder in panic and turns back towards me. He lifts me on the rail and pushes me off the ledge. “Goodbye, you bitch”

I plunge to the blackness below. Coldwater hits my body as a strong current pulls my body underneath the surface. I kick my feet upwards, losing my heels in the struggle. I break the surface gasping for blessed air. “Sophie!” Anna’s voice rings through the darkness.

“Anna!” I frantically look around for her. Her face appears in the distance, looking down over the rails.

“Sophie! Thank Arceus! Hold on, okay? James is coming.” Her face disappears above.

Fight Sophie! I just have to tread water until James arrives. The river fights my movements, pulling me downstream. I need to find something to grab. I start searching my surroundings for something to hold on to. A rock is jutting out of the water nearby. Thanking my lucky stars, I position my body so the current takes me near the object. I grab the hard surface at the last second, landing a foothold on the bottom and wrapping my arms around the top.

I scream into the night, hoping James or anyone could hear my cries. After a couple of minutes, my arms start to scream in pain. The kicks and punches on my body were becoming unbearable and impossible to ignore. I look down at the water and see a stream of red leave my side. Is that my blood? My eyes begin to shut, and I soon fade into unconsciousness.

* * *

“Sophie! Sophie!” A man’s voice breaks through my haze.

My vision clears to reveal a riverbank. A wet woman soaked in blood is lying on the rocks. A man is kneeling next to the woman with some people around him. I look down at the unconscious girl. Memories start to flash before my eyes: My best friend Lucy, my job, and my boyfriend. Arceus, that woman is me! Am I dead? James leans over my body, checking for a pulse.

“Anything?” A strange woman with a bag asks him.

“ I feel a faint pulse.” James’s hand wraps around my wrist.

The paramedic nods, kneeling down, pulling out bandages from her bag. “Very well. I am going to bandage the wounds. Hopefully, this will slow down the bleeding, but we need to immediately get her to the hospital. That girl in the street suffered several blows and internal bleeding. This one here looks worse off.”

James tiredly sits down. “Is a stretcher on its way?”

“I called for one. We are going to have to airlift her. Does she have loved ones that you can contact?”

James nods. “They are taking care of it.”

Two Machamps with a stretcher climb down the embankment to the group. The lady gives them a set of instructions before the pokemon lift me on the stretcher and begin carrying me up the hill. I feel a strong magnetic pull to my body. It is like my body was a magnet, and my spirit is caught in the force. James and the paramedic follow behind the stretcher.

* * *

The doctors run outside as the cab reaches the hospital. “How is she?” The nearest doctor asks the paramedic.

“She is stable for now. She has multiple lacerations as well as possible internal bleeding. Hypothermia has begun to set in due to the cold river.”

“She was pulled out of the river?”

“Yes, that is where she was found.”

The doctor nods and signals to his team to bring the stretcher inside. “Let’s get her blankets. Make sure to prep for possible emergency surgery to repair any internal damages. Let’s get started on…” The world around me fades. I feel my presence pulled in a different direction. Once my vision clears, I am standing in a room with a reception area and chairs. James is sitting down in a chair, his head in his hands.

“Where is she!” Piers bursts through the door. He runs past James and surrounds the doctor at the desk. “Where is Sophie Claire! She was brought here!”

The doctor looks taken aback. “What relation do you have to Ms. Claire?”

“I’m her boyfriend!” Piers’s hands were shaking, and his eyes were red. I wish I could reach out to him, but my hands pass through his body like he is air.

The doctor motions Piers to sit. “Ms. Claire was brought in a severe state. She has extensive damage to her head, stomach, and back. She was pulled out of a cold river-unresponsive, suffering from excessive water in the lungs and hypothermia. I promise you we are doing all we can for her. As soon as I hear any word on her progress, I will update you.”

Piers clenches his fist, looking around the room until he spots James. An unholy growl forms in his throat. “How could ya let this happen, James?! Yer suppose’ to protect her!”

James looks up, his face as white as a sheet. “She gave me the slip, mate. Trust me, I am already blaming myself enough.”

Piers huffs in frustration, pacing up and down the room. I have never seen Piers like this. My boyfriend is usually calm, only showing emotions in private or when he sings. He walks up the room again, and my heart breaks as he passes. I can feel his pain radiating off him like an aura.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter! Brace yourself

Gordie and Milo rush through the sliding doors, sliding to a halt when they see Piers. Gordie goes to Piers wrapping his arms around the thin man. Piers hugs him briefly before sitting back down with Gordie next to him. Milo remains standing, his eyes darting around the room.  
“Milo, would you like to sit?” Gordie offers.  
Milo shakes his head. “No, I think I should stand.” He shuffles his feet back and forth. “How is she?”  
“How do ya think?” Piers snaps.  
“Piers! Come now! We are all worried about Sophie, here. No need to get testy.” Gordie rubs his hand up and down Piers’s back. I thank the stars that Gordie is here to comfort Piers.  
Piers turns his body away from the two gym leaders. I float over to face him and see tears begin to form in his eyes. My heart cries at not being able to comfort him. I am here Piers! I am with you! I try to talk or send him a message. I scream, but no one turns around to my presence.  
The door opens again, this time Raihan, Leon, and Lucy walkthrough. The three of them rush to Piers and Gordie, shooting question after question.  
Piers glares at them. “Oi, do I look like a doctor? She is in there! I am goin’ to head out since ya three are likely to bring more trouble and I want to let be.” He stomps out of the hospital without another word. Before anyone can react to Piers’s unexpected departure, Gloria, Nessa, and Marnie burst in. Nessa runs to Milo and they wrap each other in a hug. Milo breaks down in tears burying his head in Nessa’s shoulder. I watch him quizzically. Milo? I feel his pain come off him in waves. I wish I could wipe his tears away and tell him I was never leaving him.   
“Milo, she is strong! She’ll make it, I am quite sure.” Nessa comforts him.  
“I wish I had kissed her tonight, Nessa.” Milo sobs. “I wish I had told her how I felt.”  
“You will still be able to Milo!” Nessa’s voice wavers. She buries her face in her friend’s shoulder.  
“Where’s my big bro?” Marnie looks around at the small crowd.  
“That arse ran off! Really, at a time like this when his girlfriend is in quite a state.” Lucy snarled at the young girl.  
Marnie grumbles something under her breath as she walks out the door.  
“What happened!? How did this happen to Sophie?!” Nessa’s voice rings out from her seat.  
James lifts his head from his lap slowly. “It was Tommy. He pretended to be a delivery driver who forgot to bring food to the gala. Elise went out to chat with him and when she didn’t come back, Sophie went to check on Elise. When I came out, Elise was on the floor, beaten while Tommy was throwing Sophie off the rails into the river. When I found Sophie, she was downstream a couple of meters. She….um…. was barely alive.”  
Lucy cusses. “When I get my hands on that scum, he is going to wish it was him in that river!”  
“How is Elise?” Leon asks  
“She was awake when I found her. She is with the doctors right now, but she is far more concerned about Sophie than herself.”  
“Forget that, I am locking him in the deepest darkest dungeon in all of Hammerlocke.” Raihan’s angry voice roars. He really is well suited to be the dragon tamer.  
Milo remains quiet his hands forming into fists by his sides. His face had a hint of anger from James’s story. Nessa strokes Milo’s back, whispering soothing words in his ear.  
“Nessa, I love her.”  
Wait, Milo loves me?!

Sobs are ringing throughout the room. I can only watch, hoping that I wake soon to comfort my friends.  
A doctor walks out to the waiting area. The entire group turns their heads towards him. “Is everyone family?” The doctor raises his eyebrows in confusion.  
“She is my sister. Everyone here is with me.”  
“Very well, I am here to update your sister’s condition…”

* * *

I feel heavy in my body. I flutter my eyes open to a white ceiling. I look down at my arms at tubes attached to a beeping machine and a saline bag. Pain is shooting all over my body. The telly above is playing Detective Pikachu. There is a heavy lump near my arm. I look over to Piers’s head on the bed. I reach my fingers to his face, stroking his chin. I feel something rough underneath my hands. I move my hand and notice Piers had a slight stubble. My face breaks into a peaceful smile. He is so cute when he sleeps that it should be a crime for me to wake him. Gordie is on a nearby chair with his head leaning back in sleep. He stirs when he hears my body shuffle on the bed His eyes meet mine, and his face breaks into relief. “Piers! She is awake!”   
Piers bolts up grabbing my hand to kiss the knuckles. “Hi, love.”  
“Hello” I reach up to caress his prickly face. Piers leans into my hand before leaning down for a hard kiss. “You haven’t shaved.”  
“I really didn’t find the time, since I wanted to be with ya and all.” Piers leans his cheek into my touch, kissing my fingertips “I love ya.”   
“How long have I been out?”  
Gordie is the first to answer. “About three days.”   
“Where is Gigi?” Piers takes out a Pokeball and in a flash of light, my eager pokemon lands on my bed, jumping up and down in glee.  
I intertwine my fingers with Piers’s “I love you.”  
We share a loving look before I felt a weight at my feet. Gordie is smiling at me. “Everything alright, Gordie?”  
“I am just happy your awake Sophie!” He exclaims.  
I look between the two men. “Was it rough for a bit? How bad was I?”  
Piers strokes my thumb remaining quiet. Gordie gives my foot a reassuring squeeze before continuing. “You were in bad shape for a bit Sophie. You had emergency surgery to stop some bleeding. The doctor told me it was a bit touch and go for a minute but you pulled through.”  
“How’s Elise?” I ask.  
“She is fine. She asked me to come to visit you when you’re awake.”  
“How about Tommy? I can give the police a statement.”  
“Don’t worry. He is taken care of.”  
Piers is quiet through the entire exchange content to stroke my hand and pepper kisses on my wrist.   
“We all missed you, Soph.” Gordie pats my foot.  
“I missed all of you,” I reply.  
Shortly after my visit with Gordie and Piers, the doctor came in to check on my progress. She was delighted that I had woke up. The doctor insisted a Chansey come in to administer a healing pulse insisting that if I continue to improve I would be released in a couple of days.  
I open my eyes with something wrapped around me. I peek over my shoulder seeing Piers next to me. He must have laid down on the bed while I was asleep. The skin around his eyes was dark and purple. He must have hardly slept for the last couple of days! I adjust my body slightly so I can reach for the telly remote. Piers stirs pulling me closer to his body. I miraculously reach the remote, turning the telly on. I scan through the channels until I find a morning talk show.  
“Sophie?!”  
I turn my attention to the door. A girl with pink hair in a wheelchair is in the entryway. “Elise! Please come in!”  
Elise breaks out into a grin rolling over to me. She rolls to my other side, wrapping a hand around my arm.  
“I am so happy you're alright!” Elise whispers.  
“Me? I am happy you're alright!” I parrot.  
“ Please don’t worry about me! I am quite resilient and was on my feet the day after the attack.” Elise assures me. “How are you doing?”  
“I guess well? I don’t think everything has hit me yet.”   
“I know what you mean. That night felt like an out of body experience. I wish I could have stopped him from tossing you in the river.” Elise sniffles.  
“Don’t blame yourself! The only person responsible is him.”  
Elise looks down at her intertwined hands and nods. Finally, she looks back up. “How is Piers? He must be really tired if he has slept through my visit.”  
Piers groans when he hears my name. “I wasn’t asleep the entire time, I just didn’t want to move.”  
Elise and I titter at his admission.  
Two days later I am by myself in my hospital room. Piers went back to Spikemuth for the day to take care of some gym matters with Marnie. Lucy comes by as much as possible, but today she had to work and won’t be by till night. I was reading a book a nurse brought me when a hear a faint knock on my door. I look up and my face reddens. Standing at my door is Milo. He was holding a bouquet of roses in one hand.  
I break into a grin. “Milo, come in.”   
His face mirrors mine. He pulls up a chair next to the bed. “ You can sit on the bed if you want. Don’t be timid.”  
Milo chuckles and sits down by my arm. I scoot over to give him room. “These are for you.”  
“They’re beautiful Milo! Thank you.” I bring the bouquet to my nose, taking a whiff of the sweet fragrance.  
“How are you, Milo?”  
“Should I be asking you that?” His smile falters.  
“I am holding in there. I am going home tomorrow! You are welcome to come by if you want.”  
“To your home?”  
“Yes,” I clarify.  
Milo shakes his head. “Listen, Sophie, I am going to give ya some space. I shouldn’t have tried to kiss ya that night at the gala. I made you uncomfortable.”  
“Milo. Please don’t apologize. I never thought you were being forward. Although the almost kiss was unexpected, I just have a lot to sort through. I hope this doesn’t affect our morning routine.”  
Milo’s face reddens. “Of course not! I don’t want you to stop coming.” He pauses after the sentence. I wait for a beat before asking “Milo is there something else? I won’t laugh.”  
Before Milo answers, my nurse enters with a tray of food. Milo excuses himself from my room explaining that he will visit me when I am released. I feel a sense of disappointment rush over me that Milo didn’t get to ask.

* * *

I am wheeled out of the hospital the following day. Piers and Gordie are waiting at the exit for me. Piers picks me carrying me outside.  
“Piers, I can walk!” I protest.  
“You are taking it easy for a while, Piers’s orders,” Gordie argues. My boyfriend can be so cheesy sometimes.  
“Piers people will see us!”  
“Let ‘em! You are still ill.” Piers only tightens his hold on me.  
“Wait you three!” A deep voice calls down the street.  
An out of breath Leon catches up to us. “I left the Battle Tower earlier to see Sophie. I didn’t know she was being discharged.”  
He leans down on his knees, breathing heavily.   
“ Got lost again mate?” Piers teases the purple-hair man.   
“Yes.” I burst into laughter happy Leon is still Leon.  
He bursts into laughter. “Glad I can make you laugh. These are for you.”   
He hands me a bouquet of flowers. “There are from Milo’s flower shop.”   
“Thank you that is sweet of you.”   
I could not take the flowers because my arms were around Piers’s neck.   
Weeks fly by in Hammerlocke. I am confined to my bed for the most part, except for afternoons where I am able to hobble outside to the small garden. Piers has opted to stay with me insisting he sleeps with me every night to keep me safe. When Piers isn’t around Lucy is fussing over my health. I put up with it for a bit, but after a couple of weeks, I tell her to back off a bit. Nessa and Raihan come by often, always bringing something from my favorite bakery. Milo comes with them and Nessa always tries to come up with an excuse to leave the room to give the two of us time. Raihan is oblivious always chatting for hours. I really am grateful for this lot.  
A couple of days later it was my last day on medical leave. I am packing my laptop and notes away for my meeting with the Chairwoman and Leon tomorrow. As I pack the last of my things, Piers walks into the house. “Sophie!”  
I trot to the front door wrapping my arms around his neck and bringing my lips to his. Piers hums contently wrapping his arms around my waist. “Glad yer better!”  
I touch my forehead better. “I am.”  
“Ya ready for work tomorrow.”  
“Yep. We should celebrate tomorrow. Just you and me.” I bat my eyes at him.  
“Anything ya want.” He whispers in my ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the bonus POVs. Let me know what you think, I am trying out a new writing perspective.


	29. POVs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milo and Piers's POVs

**Milo’s POV**

  
Sophie jumps up and leaves. Why did I try to kiss her? Was Nessa wrong? My friend has been encouraging me all night to make a move on the PR advisor. I was still shy about admitting my feelings to Sophie, but with Nessa’s encouragement and a little alcohol, I made my move.   
I trudge back to Nessa. Gordie is still there although my fans had left. Nessa grins at me. “So, Milo, how was it? What did she say?”  
“Nothing. She had to step away for something. Nessa, I think you’re wrong about her.”  
“I am not Milo! She is clearly attracted to you. You agree Gordie?”  
My friend takes a gulp of his drink. “ Not getting involved Nessa. I am sure Milo will figure it out.”  
Nessa throws her hands in the air in defeat. “Fine. I hope this doesn’t discourage you. I like seeing you happy.”  
I search through the crowd hoping to catch a glimpse of Sophie. I can’t find her but I do find that event planner she has been chatting with all night. The planner had just walked through a side door and looked a bit frazzled. She weaves through the crowd and stops at Oleana’s side. She whispers something to the Chairwoman. They both talk briefly before moving together through the crowd to Leon. What is going on with them? Where is Sophie? I look back to Leon. His face is white as he approaches the stage to grab a microphone. “Good evening, all. I hope you had a wonderful time at our charity gala. All of the proceeds will benefit pokemon rehabilitation.” A clap rings through the audience. “We thank you for attending. Due to unforeseen circumstances, we are ending the event early. Please proceed to the nearest exit. Thank you for understanding.”  
Nessa quirks her eyebrow. “That is odd. What is going on?”  
“I have no idea.” Gordie answers.  
Leon motions to our group. What is happening? The three of us start to move towards him, but he shakes his head pointing only to Gordie.  
“I’ll be back you two.” Gordie walks towards the former champion. Raihan moves past us, walking up to Leon and Gordie. They chat for a couple of minutes before loud angry voices erupt.  
“WHAT?!! HOW?!” Raihan bellows. Leon looks over at us and shushes him. I see tears forming in the taller man’s eyes and Gordie is typing on his phone.  
“Nessa something’s really wrong,” I tell my mate.  
“I feel it, Milo.”  
Oleana approaches us with a curt smile. “Nessa and Milo you can go home.”  
“Chairwoman, what happened?” Nessa inquires.  
“I can’t say at this moment. Leon will keep you updated and tell you at a later time.” Oleana walks off.  
Nessa rolls her eyes. “Shall we share a taxi, Milo?”

“Okay, let me say goodbye to everyone.”  
I know something has happened. I need to find out exactly what. I have never been one for gossip and such, but my instinct told me I needed to ask. I approach Gordie. His hair was a mess and he was typing and looking around frantically.  
“Gordie, mate, what happened?” I ask.   
“Milo, you need to go home. I am sure someone will let you know.” Gordie was looking everywhere but at me.  
“Gordie, I am asking you.”  
Gordie sighs and finally faces me. His eyes are red. “Milo, something happened to Sophie.”  
I felt my heart stop as Gordie told me what happened.

  
 **Piers’s POV**  
  
I grab my mic and step on the stage. I can’t be around them. They’re constan’ questions and emotions were too much for me. I start singin’ to an empty stadium screamin’ my feelings out. I didn’t care that everyone in Spikemuth was asleep. I feel sad and hurt and I didn’t know how to let it out other than singin. I should be in Wyndon with Sophie, I may not see her again. If I ever see that disgustin’ animal that hit her, he will wish he had never laid his eyes on her. Sophie… I love her. I grabbed the mic stand with my hands fallin’ to my knees. I can’t lose her. I can’t. Tears start to form in my eyes and I spiral into thoughts of Sophie and the things I wish I can say to her.  
“Big bro. I was lookin for ya.” I hear Marnie’s voice nearby.  
I sit on my legs my head hung. “Ya found me. Wat ya want Marnie?”   
“ I was worried about ya.”  
Marnie sits on the step below mine. “Why aren’t ya at the hospital with Gordie?”  
“I can’t. Too much fuss.”  
“Yea that lot is quite loud. But ya love Sophie right?”  
“Yea”  
Marnie and I sit in silence for a bit. “How is she?”  
“I don’t know. I came with Gloria and then went to find ya.”  
Tears start to form in my eyes. “I can’t lose her Marnie.”  
“I know bro.”  
Marnie hugs me. “Let’s go back to Wyndon, bro. Sophie needs ya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story! I am writing a sequel, so expect it around February or so.Feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you thought of the story.


End file.
